


What The Heck Can I Do For You ?

by EwItsEvan, OppressedArtist



Series: WTHCIDFY [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, IT (2017)
Genre: 95 percent ageplay, Adoption, Almost all of these are gay, Author Needs Sleep and Coffee, Author loves to chat in the Comments, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infantilism, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pining, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Nothing, Updated Whenever I Can, kidfics, like so many kinks, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 104
Words: 42,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwItsEvan/pseuds/EwItsEvan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppressedArtist/pseuds/OppressedArtist
Summary: I'm always open to other ships.  And I do multiple, just give me a ship and a prompt.





	1. How to Request- AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to find me!

Where to find me usually

sissyboo2002.be@gmail.com (checked DAILY, put "CoffeeQueen2016" in the subject line)

[QUOTEV.COM](https://www.quotev.com/OppressedArtist)

[DEVIANTART](https://imatotalfangirl2016.deviantart.com/)

[INSTAGRAM](http://instagram.com/oppressed_artist/)

[MY DRAWING AMINO!](http://aminoapps.com/p/vo3m4t) 

And the comments on this story (checked and updated once a week)

 


	2. Player One is Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about Jeremy taking care of a sick Michael?
> 
> Requested by : https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBerryMC/pseuds/StormBerryMC

Jeremy wasn't worried when Michael didn't show up to first period. His player one usually overslept. But..he was very worried when he didnt show up for lunch. He was expecting Michael to make a big entrance...but he didnt and he wasn't answering his texts, calls, or even emails! It wasn't like Michael at all! He usually texted during lunch...but not a word from him. After school, his phone finally buzzed with a call. "Riend" is calling, he ducked around a corner and answered it. "Michael! Why weren't you at school?", "sorry Jere-Bear. "A raspy voice whispered. "Michael? Are you okay?", "yeah..just a little sick is all.", "do you need anything? I heading home...". "Yeah..can you get some cough drops?", "sure thing. See you in a bit.".  
  
"Ugh..."a tired voice moaned from under a mountain of blankets, "Michael? Are you alright? I brought the stuff.", "thanks Jere-bear...", Jeremy placed the bag on his bedside table and sat on the bed and ran his fingers through Michaels hair and kissed his forehead before lying next to him. And that is how Mrs. Mell found them. Cuddled together and asleep.


	3. You Are Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do an EvanxJared fic where Jared sees Evan's self harm scars?
> 
> Requested by: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicorniansheepyllama/pseuds/alicorniansheepyllama

     Jared was a lot of things. _Insanely Cool. Drama King. An jerk at times._ But one thing he was not was very aware of how his words affect people. Including _Ev_ _an._ When Evan broke his arm, he made fun of him. When Evan did the Connor Project, he only helped so he could get closer..so when Evan said he had no other friends it hurt bad. It had been months since all of that happened...And when he was walking down the street, past Evans house..it all came flooding back. He eventually came over in tears and surpised Evan with a huge hug, and both sobbed uncontrollably together. Little by little, they hung out more...until, to his surprise, Evan asked (well more like stammered) him out. He of course said yes...not telling him that he pined over him since they were seven. His eyes shifted to the window that he knew was Evan's room, was stangely dark...he felt his   
heart clench tightly....he just knew something was wrong. Evan _never_ left his light off unless he was gone...which was never. He ran up the empty driveway as fast as he could.  
  
  
  Evan sobbed softly as he felt the blade drag across his arm, letting tears gather in his eyes and blood stream down his arm. A loud knock on the front door brought him back to reality. He quickly wrapped his arm with toliet paper as a momentary solution, and pulled down his long sleeve shirt. He splashed water on his face and went to answer the door.   
  
     All Jared could feel was panic, what is something had happened to him? His mom was working all day...Evan was alone. He went to pound the door again, only to almost hit Evan in the face. "Evan! Are you okay?", "y..yeah. I-I'm fine.", he saw that his eyes were red. "Have you been crying?", "n-no! I-I just got...shampoo in my eyes! Yeah, I was showering and it got in my eyes.", "Evan, you dont take showers. You take baths. You were always scared of a masked killer stabbing you in the shower. What really- oh god Evan! You're bleeding!", "huh?" Oh. Oh! His shirt had a large red stain that ran down his arm. Jared dragged him to the bathroom and before Evan could stop him... rolled up his sleeve. For once..Jared was speechless. Evans forearm was littered with scars and cuts. Some old..some new.."Evan..Baby... why didn't you tell me!?", Evan burst out in tears and blubbed out how he felt so lost...alone...and scared. How he couldn't tell him because thought Jared would leave him again. Jared wrapped his arms around him tightly, but gently.

 

"Evan... _You are not alone..._ "


	4. Player 2 Has Rescued Player 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jeremy gets snapped out of his optic nerve blocking of when Michael is being harassed by bullies.
> 
> Requested by : Rainbow Mooncat

    "Owch! What did I do this time?"Jeremy winced, eyeing his Squip warily. "You were thinking about- LOOK OUT!", before he could register what that meant, a freshman was shoved into him. He fell ontop of whoever it was. Turns out is wasnt a freshman. It was Rich. His cheeks flared up, as did Rich's.He scrambled up and powerwalked away, until her heard the familiar sound of someone being  shoved up against lockers. It was Rich holding up a very frightened freshman. At least the fall temporarily deactivated the Squip...  
  
   He was about to head to the cafeteria when he saw Michael, who was being surrounded by Jake and a few jocks. He went to catch up, when Jake pushed Michael, not enough to knock him down, but enough to hurt.   
"Hey Jake! Rich said he needed you're help in the bathroom. Hair emergency.", "fine. This was getting lame anyway.", he shoved Michael's sushi in the trash and laughed as everyone dispersed.

  "You okay Michael?", "yeah. Thanks.", he turned to leave. "Wait. Michael...I have something to say.", "what?", "I miss you. Alot. I'm sorry. I really am. I..I..", "yeah. Right. Bye Jeremy.", Jeremy turned him aroung snd placed a soft, but rough kiss on his lips. "I LOVE YOU, OKAY? I MISS YOU! PLEASE! Forgive me?", "Jeremy..I...I...I love you too.".


	5. Any Other Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about an age play with caretaker jermey and little Michael.
> 
> Requested by: ĞóėrğìąBÌťçh

  "Daddy! Wook! Pwetty!", "Michael...If you keep playing with the flowers, we wont be able to see the gang." Jeremy laughed at the little boy.", "Wich pway?", "yes baby boy. Rich can play. Be careful though. He's littler than you.", "Otay Daddy.". You know, it wasnt always like this. He and Michael used to be on the same... head-level. But after his parents divorced..there was a huge change. Michael was very hurt and very fragile by his dad leaving. So, he went on good ol'e google and learned about something called "ageplay". It was typically used as a stress-reliever, by letting the recepient of it to go to a simple time. And other times... it was sexual. His wasn't like that when Michael wasnt in the proper headspace. They never even went that far, only going as far as kissing and holding hands. He felt this...need to help Michael. He learned this need was called being a Caregiver. Who takes care of the Little when they fall into headspace until they were back to their regular headspace.  
  
  He smiled as the five year old held onto his hand, and practially dragged him to Jake's house, who had a little named Rich. He absolutely adored Michael, and stuck to his side whenever Jake babysat, and vice verse. Now it was Jeremy's turn to bring Michael over for a weekend sleep over. Before, Michael didnt want to socialize with others, having anxiety and all...but, he eventually warmed up to the others. Especially Rich. It was sweet actually. Michael would give Rich his hoodie, and the smaller boy would be swimming in the fabric. Jake had sent him a picture of the occasion, and he cooed at the sight.  
  
  "Boo!Micha!"a voice shouted, a small boy toddled across the yard, where the girls were sunbathing, little Christine in a adorable one piece swim suit, laying on her back and smiling, oversized sunglasses perched on her nose. Christine was only a few years older than Michael, but was energetic and happy. But also a Drama Queen. "Hey boys. Rich hasnt stopped talking about you coming over since this morning. Rich smiled and hugged Michael's waist, Micha and Boo were nicknames for Michael and Jeremy. He called Jeremy "Boo" because he was very tall, like a monster he saw in a cartoon. Michael held Rich's hand as he led him back to his place on the picnic blanket.

   After a few hours, both boys were tired and decided to head home, but..Michael and Rich  
had other plans. They fell asleep on each other, tired from coloring picture after picture. "I guess you are going to stay here tonight."Jake smiled, placing a blanket over the both of them and kissed Rich's forehead. "Night Baby boy. Night Micha. Night Jeremy, feel free to crash in the guest room.". He nodded and thanked him. He kissed Michael's forehead and put a stuffed bear under his arm, "night Michael...", "nigh' daddy.".  
  
  
  
  
   And Jeremy honestly wouldnt have it any other way.


	6. Jared's Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one where Jared finds out how Evan really broke his arm?
> 
> Requested by: Riend Boyf

>      Jared would never admit that he loved Evan. At least, that was until he saw Zoe Murohy with him, and it honestly hurt him alot. He practically cried himself to sleep when Evan did the Connor Project and had ditched him for Zoe. So, after a little bit of liquid courage, he decided to walk to his house.. and climbed into Evans room and woke him up from a dead sleep by kissing his lips. It shocked him awake, and they headbutted.  
>    
>     "Evan..I love you so much. I dont want to be alone anymore, I miss you so much. I just want you to be happu.", "o-oh...Jared..I like you too...". (Author apologizes for crappiness. But I love Jared x Evan so much. I want to get to the drama bombs.)  
>    
> _**A Few Months Later**_  
>    
>       Jared was cleaning up Evans room a little bit, after a night of uh....activities. Jared had a headache so he stayed home from school, while Evan walked. He was about to hand up a pair of jeans when a piece of folded and crumpled paper. Curious, he picked it up and snooped a little. His heart dropped at what he read.  
>    
>  _"Dear Evan Hansen,_  
>    
> _Today was the most awful day in my life. I was late for school, forgot my homework and books... Jared kept teasing me about my crush on Zoe. And how all I thought about is Zoe. My mom has been very busy lately, and I havent seen her much. She will most likely hate me for being a burden on her life. So today, i decide to end everyones suffering by climbing a tree and letting go. Im sorry for whoever finds my body. I dont want to hurt anyone anymore._  
>    
> _Sincerely, Me.    "._  
>    
>  His heart shattered as he read that. Evan let go? Was he really that awful to him? Well...he was always calling him " family friend" and "he doesnt count as a friend. ". Tears rolled down his cheeks and he wiped them off. He crumpled up the note and shredded it to pieces, he was going to prove he loved Evan with all his heart. When Evan go home, he showered him in kissed, hugs and cuddles. And that is how Miss. Hansen found them....snuggled together on the couch. She totally did not take a picture and upload it to Facebook.


	7. The Play's Where It's At

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I wanted to request a prompt for your oneshot collection? Could you do one where Jeremy gets jealous when Christine and Jake start dating, but doesn't he realize he really has a crush on Jake until Jake's squipped at the play? Thanks for your time and consideration.
> 
> P.S. I thought your other oneshots were great!
> 
> Requested by : Nicholas Inman

    Jeremy was banging his head on the desk. He hated Spanish with a burning passion. He stared at the complicated sentence to he had to translate into perfect English. Without the Google Translator."Haha! Jake! Stop! I'm getting dizzy!"a girls voice laughed, It was Christine. Being piggybacked by no one other Jake Dillinger. He couldn't help but feel jealous. Why did Christine choose Jake over him? Oh yeah....Jake was only _100_ times better than him. Even with a Squip. "Jeremy! Stop slouching!", a sharp zap to his spine brought him back to the present. He sighed and straightened up, ignoring the voice that was constantly berating him. He was about to turn the page when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye...

 

     "What do you want Jake?", the athlete jumped at the snappiness. Jeremy wasn't usually so forward. He shrugged, "just wanted you to know, you had a note on your back.", he felt around and tugged on the note, before he could even open it, Ms. Flinski snatched it out of his hand and frowned as she tore it up." Detention. After school Mr. Heere.". He silently cursed in his head, and shot Jake a glare. Jake was smiling a little. That- "Jeremy! Foul language is not cool. Ten pushups when we arrive at your home.". He rolled his eyes and waited for the day to be over. 

 

   When he reached his locker at the end of the day, he was exhausted. Ms. Flinski made him file paperwork while she set up a lesson plan for tomorrow. He was about to grab the rest of his homework for tonight, when he saw a note tucked into one of the slots on his locker. He sighed and began to read it. His Squip was powered off, he got a little overheated by all the extra work he had to do. He may be a supercomputer, but he learned they could occasionally overwork and power down. Just like any other computer. 

 

_" Hey Jeremy,_

 

_You may not know me..._

_But I know you._

_I just wanted to say..._

_I really like you!_

_If you want to know who I am_

_The play is where it's at._

_I'll be the one wearing a hat._

 

_XOXO, Secret Admirer "_

 

He knew only a handful of people who were going to wear a hat in the play. He decided to start his search the night of the play. When he knew everyone had to be in costume. It would be easier. He tucked the note into his backpack.

 

 

**_ Night of the Play - _ **

 

_(I'm skipping all the drama so I can get to the juicy(ish) parts. )_

 

Everyone rubbed their heads from being painfully De-Squipped. Jeremy walked over to help Christine pick Jake up and settle him I'm his crutches. He sure was a trooper for going through with the play. Despite burns and broken legs. Christine got a devious smile on her face and pushed Jake into him. Not enough to hurt, but enough to knock them down. Jakes lips crashed into his setting off a spark. A firework went off, scaring them both. "Sorry. It fit the moment.", "RICH! FIRST OF ALL, WHY ARE YOU HERE? SECOND OF ALL...WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE A FIRECRACKER?", "I'm not Heere. Jeremy is. And...well...I may or may not have asked Christine to plant a note in Jeremy locker so he could be in love with you and Christine wouldn't break your heart when she said she was asexual. Oops.". Jake groaned, as did Jeremy. Wait..Did Jake... _"the play is where it's at...I'll be the one wearing a hat!"_. Jake wore a farmers hat

Jeremy looked deep into Jakes eyes, they were so warm..and _**caring...** oh crap._ His cheeks turned red as it all clicked. ** _HE...LIKED.....JAKE.  And, JAKE LIKED HIM TOO!_**

Without that Squip clouding his head, he could _finally_ see it...


	8. This is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one where Jeremy and Jake fall for each other????
> 
>  Requested by : Puglebug 

     You know, Jake wasn't always such a mean guy. Back in kindergarten he had a adorable crush on Jeremy. But he didn't say anything, because if his dad found out...let's just say it was a good thing football was in. So he could explain bruises. He just had a lot of anger issues. The night of the party, he had a few too many to drink, and banged on the door. He heard clattering, banging and then splashing. He ran upstairs and puked in one if the wastebaskets. Not even noticing the room was...occupied. "Jake! Get out you perv!", "Aw, lay off Jenna, we aren't even doing anything. He just had to much to drink. Why don't you go find Brooke. You made her cry.". 

 

    "Oh...My...GOOOOSH! BROOKIE! BABY! IM SORRY!"the girl yelled as she ran down the hall. "Uh...Jake? You okay man?", "Yeah Jere-Bear. I'm fine.", "uh...you sure? You never called me the before.", "shhh.....I love Jeremy. I wanna marry him!", "Jake? Have you been smoking Michaels pot? ", "No...I need to find Jeremy. Have you seen him? He is sooooo adorable....", his Squip was obviously turned off. It would NEVER let him say that. "Uh...okay? There....there?". He walked down the stairs, he heard a voice yell. Obviously a drunk Jake, who had followed him. Why did his crush have to be a love-drunk? 

 

 

    "JEREMIAH HEERE!I LIKE YOU SO MUCH! BE MY BOYF, AND I'LL BE YOUR RIEND!", Oh god.....why? "Whoo-Hoo! Go Jakey-D!", "Well? Aren't you going to answer him?", "JEREMY?", "Fine....Jake...I..Like you too!I will be your Boyf!".


	9. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry!

I'm very sorry to the people whose oneshots I didn't create yet. I've been in a funk with no inspiration to write. I've looked all over for stories to spark my inspiration, but nothing so far. I'll be putting this on hiatus until further notice, but keep subscribe to this story to see if your oneshot has been published. Until next time!

 

 

A sincerely sorry author


	10. Mythic Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : Wishednighty20
> 
> Hi! Can I get some Jealous! Heather C. when Heather D. got super besties (only) with Ronnie cause they got so many common with? And then Heather D. knowing Heather C.'s crush, takes advantages of the situation and made Heather C. snaps finally so she'd go and confess her love for Veronica xD
> 
>  
> 
> I really need some Heather C./Veronica Sawyer at the moment lolz

 

   "I can't believe you actually like to read Moby Dick."Heather D. teased, "oh shut up Heather. It is a great story and you know it.", "HEATHER! VERONICA!"a angry voice yelled, "uh oh. It's the she-beast. "Heather D. whispered. Veronica snorted, making Heather C. roll her eyes and sigh, "Veronica. Snorting is so unattractive. Heather. Aren't you suppose to be putting fliers up with Heather?", "No. She said she's got it. She told me to tell you to meet us in the supply closet after school. Super important meeting.". Heather C. groaned, "fine. But we have to get those fliers up by lunch. This dance proves who is who.". When Heather dragged Veronica to the bathroom to fix her clothes and makeup up, she smiled deviously. Her plan was in motion.

 

     "Heather. You in here yet?", "no, it's just me."Veronica yawned, oh my god...even tired, she is so pretty...Heather C. smiled. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and the door locked. "Hey! We're in here! ", "Sorry Heather! This is for you're own good!", "what is she talking about Heather?", "you aren't getting out of this room until you say something!", Veronica slid down the wall and stretched out. "What are you doing?", "Sitting? We're going to be here for a while.", "HEATHER YOU FUCKING BULIMIC BITCH LET US OUT!", no answer. God dammit. 

 

    Heather slumped down beside her and pulled out a flask from her bra ( I have a friend who does this.), and took a swig before passing it to Veronica, who followed suit. It tasted sharp and strong. Probably vodka from her mom's cabinet.  Soon enough they were giggling and laying on their backs. "Why did Heather lock us in here anyway?", "I dunno. Probably because I-", "Kurt...are you sure this is a good idea? What if someone catches us?", "don't worry about it everyone went home already., the door opened and Kurt and Ram stepped in, looking flushed, "oh shit.", "fuck.", "this isn't what it looks like?"Ram tried, "we will talk about this later. Thanks shitheads!"Heather said and stormed out of the storage area, a little tipsy. "What was that about?", "nothin', see ya later Ronnie.", the girl left and Kurt and Ram took over the closet. 

 

    A few days later, Heather C. was on the warpath, and made made a beeline for Heather D.'s locker. "What's the fuck Heather?", "what?", "why would you pull that shit on Friday?", "shit you'd admit your feelings.", "I don't like her okay! I DONT LIKE VERONICA SAWYER!", "Heather....", she turned to see Veronica standing at the corner. Shit. When she turned and ran, Heather chased after, which was difficult because she was wearing heels. She cornered her in the storage room.

 

    "Heather...", "no. Before you say anything. I just wanted you to know...I don't like you, because I love you. With your stupid pretty face, stupid soft hair and stupid beautiful eyes.", "Heather I...don't know what to say...", "how about yes to going to prom with me?", "YES!", the two hugged tightly and Heather places her strawberry flavored lip gloss onto Veronica plain chapstick covered ones. 


	11. Our Love Is With God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write about ram and kurt from heathers? But where the whole 'gay suicide pact' thing was actually real?
> 
> Requested by Derpdederp

Sorry that this is so short.

The two boys held theirs guns out at each other, tears rolling down their faces. Both were almost completely nude, save for their underpants. Both already had kissed goodbye and had sex together for the last time. Now they were just staring each other as they waited for sunrise. The perfect time to die together. "One...", "two.." "t..three.", on the last count they pulled the trigger. Sending both crumpling to the ground. Slowly they inched their hands together, and wound their fingers together. 

"Did you hear that?", "what?", "It sounded like a gunshot. It came from the cemetary. ", "Veronica!VERONICA! COME BACK!", too late though, Veronica was already across the road and running into the cemetery. JD followed reluctantly. When he caught up with her, he heard her scream. Not a surprised or scared one. A blood curdling scream. He looked to see what had made her scream, and that's when he saw it. Them. 

Kurt and Ram lying next to each other. Holding each others hands, small smiles on their faces. He walked over slowy, and put his fingers on Kurt neck, while Veronica listened for Rams heartbeat. Nothing. They found nothing. Not a pulse. Not a single heartbeat. Their bodies were cold. Veronica sobbed into his chest as he led her away, so they could call the police. The following week, a joint funeral was held. And the two boys looked as though they haven't been moved since that day. And, although no one said it....that's the way the boys would have wanted it.


	12. Be My Lover Not My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi OppressedArtist, I was wondering if you would write a fanfic on Henry Bowers/Bill Denbrough.  
> So I kind of want the plot to be something like, Henry is in love with Bill, but he won't tell him because he is scared of his dad and he doesn't want to be an outcast. So he becomes Bill secret admirer. He leaves notes in Bill's locker and some small gifts. As time passes the notes and the gifts become more creepy and possessive. You can end it however you like.)  
> Requested by: This Is So Wrong
> 
> (AN: henry and bill are in the same class. I havent seen the new movie yet, only clips. And i havent seen the old one in a long time. SO BEAR WITH ME.)

"Bill...Id hate to say this but, Bowers is staring at you again.", "probaby wants to eat him. He is looking like a lion right now. ", when Bill turned around Henry went from smiling to glaring. His friends were looking at anywhere but Bill. Bill frowned and turned to walk away, completely unaware of Bowers stalking him from behind. As he walked out the door, the mailwoman came up to him. Which took him by surprise. "Bill Denbrough?", "y..y..yes?", "package delivery. Sign here.", he signed it neatly and tucked the small parcel into his bag and headed to the quarry. A favorite saturday activity for his friends and him. He was sitting against the rocks, letting water rush against his bare feet. When he heard rustling. "H...h...hello? G...g..guys? I...is that y..ou?", "AMBUSH!", aaaand Richie tackled him. "Richie get off me! I know youre gay, but get off me!", Richie grinned and laughed as he was pushed off. "Should have seen your face!", "Hey Billy, got any good sna-" Eddie stopped talking when he saw the unopened package. "Whats that?", "I..I..dont know...C...c...came e...earlier....", "we were talking about  the mail.", "SHUT UP RICHIE!", Bill opened it. Inside was a small cheap looking stuffed animal.

  
_"Dear Bill_  
 _Im not really good at this so ill just get straight to the point. (Hehe. Not so straight to me. ). I really like you. Like a lot. And if it wasnt for my famiy or this town, id openly show it. I dont know when or where, but i will confess somday. Hope you like the bear...i know its not much, but I wanted to get you something._  
 _XOXO A Secret Admirer "_

  
Bill looked at the bear, which was pretty simplistic. The kind you would get from a relative that forgot  your birthday. "I wonder who it is?" Stanley inquired, "its cute. Cheap, but thoughtful. Whoever it was either cant afford a bigger one, or knows you dont like flashy gifts. It was true though...and Bill knew it.  
On monday, when he opened his locker, he found a twenty dollar bill on his math textbook. Okay... that was kind of wierd, and a step up from the teddy bear, which now had a respected place on his desk, the letter pinned up on a board. He pocketed it, and was smiling the rest of the day.

  
And thata how it went for the rest of the week. The teddy bear, the money, a bag of expensive looking sweets, a mixtape with his favorite songs, and then, a camera with pictures of him and a note that said how they admired him from afar and was too scared to say anything. It was getting pretty creepy...But he pushed it out of his mind and went to class. What suprised him was the fact that Henry Bowers was there. Early. Without his friends. What the actual fuck was going on here? He sat down in his chair...which was sadly (more like happily for Henry.) next to Bowers. He watched him from the corner of his eye only to see him staring at him. He gave him a look, and Henry looked down quickly. Thats when Richie decided to drag his Trashmouth ass to class on time for once. And decided to make the mistake of putting his arm on Bills shoulder, who just rolled his eyes. But Henry wasnt at all happy. He glared at Richie, and went to get up to sharpen his pencil angrily. Billed looked down at the peice of paper, and recgonized the handwriting. But where? (Take a wild guess kiddos.). Richie slumped off and went to his desk.

When the rest of the class arrives, he noticed Ben staring at him. He gave him his best glare but Ben shook his head, pointed to him, then to Henry, then at the clock. "Ms. Shobert? Can i got to tho restroom?", "me too?", she nodded absentmindedly, and wrote out two hallpasses. One reason why everyone liked her, she gave no questions about who wanted restroom passes. Especially the girls. He folllowed Ben to the restroom and frowned. "What?", "I know you like Bill.", "uuuh...what?", "Bev told me she saw you breaking into his locker. Uou didnt take anything, you left a letter and a gift.", "dont you think about telling him! Whatmif he-", "Henry. He's gay. And if youndont stop leaving creepy-ass possesive messages and gifts, he is going to be turned off. He really likes that bear though. Now after school, please at least talk to him.". And thats what him did. 

  
After school, Bill had just settles into bed to do his homework. When something clicked. Henrys handwriting matched the letters. Holy- DING DONG. He looked out the window to see Henry. From what he could see, he was dressed up nicely. His hair was combed and he looked cleaner and wore nice clothes. Which werent too good, but not the worst. Bill smiled and went to amswer the door, and was taken by surprise to see a banquet of handpicked flowers. "Oh, thank you.", "Bill. Im realy sorry about everything...", "Henry...", "I didnt meant to creep you out!", "Henry.", "Im sorrymif i did, i just rezlly like you! Im so, so, so, sorr-", "HENRY!", the boy stopped and looked at him, "what?!", "shut up and kiss me.".


	13. Come Back From Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please write a conversation between John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton when they’ve just finished setting up camp (After Washington’s order to retreat) after being sent out into battle for the first time (or after a while, whatever’s best) and they’re both terrified that they’re going to die. (And maybe confess feelings)
> 
> Requested by JaredKinkman

    _ **IMPLIED SMUT AND INNUENDO**_

 

 "Laurens, hold this pole for me so I can pin it ?", "certainly.", Lafayette just so happened to be strolling by and made a rather hilarious remark. "Oh! Is this what Americans call 'pitching a tent'?", it took a moment to think about, and the men were sent into howling laughter. Lafayette looked confused but shrugged it off, not realizing that he just made a rather...sexual joke. 

 

    "Oh god! That's just...bwhahaha!", Laurens had a ugly laugh, the kind that snorts and came out silent after a while. But Hamilton found it rather nice. But unbeknownst to him, the author was going to put him through hell and back just to make him confess his feelings for the one and only John Laurens.

 

    Washington had given the order to retreat, and now they were being retrained to become stronger. No one admitted it, but everyone was terrified of dying. These men had friends and family back home, if they died, then they'll have no stability. Needless to say, most of the men were terrified of dying...for that reason

 

    "Hamilton? Are you still up?", "yes.", "are you scared?", "yes. Laurens?", "yes?", "I just wanted to tell you this in case one of us dies....I..really like you. Alot. As in a more than friends type of way. ", "I know.", "what?", "you're a flirty drunk. ". His face burned, but he smiled. Hot lips pressed again his and a tongue made its way into his mouth. Soft kisses were exchanged, and clothes disgarded. The soldiers and general tried to ignore the moaning coming from the tent.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The modern hamilton au I wrote at three in the morning because FUCK SLEEP THAT WHY.
> 
> CURSING AND IMPLIED SMUT.
> 
> This is a crack fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marie is the oc that will pop up from time to time. Usually in filler chapters like this. This is a crack fic thst shouldn't be taken seriously. But, the letter is real. Google it.

It started with a bombshell.

 

    "So, are you and Laurens dating or just fucking each other?", he sat out the water and coughed. The others cackled "w-what?! Why would you ask that?!who the hell starts off a conversation like that?!", "don't be a bitch about it you baby, it's more...acceptable these days....besides, does this sound familiar?"

 

>   _"Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words to convince you that I love you. I shall only tell you that ’til you bade us Adieu, I hardly knew the value you had taught my heart to set upon you. Indeed, my friend, it was not well done. You know the opinion I entertain of mankind, and how much it is my desire to preserve myself free from particular attachments, and to keep my happiness independent of the caprice of others. You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent?"_

 

    The two men avoided eye contact, "from our Rnglish class..."Hamilton whispered. "It's true! Haha! I can't believe it! ", "shut the fuck up Marie.". "Don't tell me what to do. Twenty First century bitches. I can do whatever the fuck I want. _Watch_.", "Marie, **no.** ", "Marie. **_Yes_**.", " _ **Marie No**_!", Marie let out a few long cuss words. Which got her sent to the Principals office.


	15. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm-  
> Perhaps a Boyf Riends fic where Jeremey has Hanakiki for Micheal? ;>
> 
> Requested by AnOverObsessedShipper
> 
> Warning: Cursing

 

**_"Throwing up_ _flowers."_**

 

**_"Red Rose Petals -_ _Throwing Up."_**

 

    "I don't get it. What is going on?", "Sounds like Hanakai.", "Hannah-what?", "Hanakai. It's a disease of unrequited love."Jake told him, "oh..That's a thing?", "yeah...I had it a few years ago. But I got the surgery, because the one I loved didn't return the feelings.", "who was it?", he looked like he didn't want to say anything..." _Rich._ ". "What?", "I took the surgery instead of suffering...now my feelings disappeared completely. ", "why are you telling me this...", "I want to help you.".

 

     "Huh?", "I said I want to help you? Do you want to spend the rest of your life throwing up petals for someone who could possibly never love you back? Or do you want to just get rid of the feelings all together?". "I don't know...five me some time. He can _probably_ love me...right?", "it's _very_ rare. Hopefully you're right..", "Jake..I'm sorry...and thank you.".

 

     "Brooke. What do I do? Michael will never love me...If I do something about it, I'll either lose my feelings...or lose Michael all together. I don't want to do either!", "Jeremy...Michael would never hurt you. Just tell him. Tell him that it's Hanakai. He'll understand!", " NO HE _**WONT!**_ I MIGHT AS WELL DO THE DAMN SURGERY BECAUSE IT'LL BE THE SAME. HE WILL **_NEVER_** LOVE ME LIKE I LOVE HIM.", "Jeremy?", "Michael...I..I.", before he could even think, he covered his mouth and heaved. The petals were coughed onto the linoleum floor, and he took off to the restroom, "JEREMY! WAIT!".

 

      He dropped to his knees in a stall and felt the soft petals he hated come up, mixed with saliva and hot tears. "Jere...open up.", he couldn't answer, and heaved once more. "Jere...Please.". Now Michael was crying. Great. Michael was sensitive about hurting people's feelings. "So you have Hanakai? Like Jake did?", "y..yes...how'd you know about Jake?", "because he loved Rich. Who didn't return his feelings...I don't want you to stop having feelings...it's not healthy!", "Michael...", he opened the door and smiled "I love you so much Jere...". And with a single kiss, he felt the petals discentigrating in his chest.


	16. Hungry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where Jared formed an eating disorder to be with Con and when they're together Connor helps him with his problem and motivates him to eat like a good bf
> 
> Requested by: smol boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I've never really wrote sexy chapters before or anything with serious mental diseases.  
> ~READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED~
> 
> Anorexia is and I've known people with it. I've read stories of people who collapse from starvation. Anorexia and Bulimia are similar to each other and if you suffer from either of these please get help. 
> 
> I've tried to make this as lighthearted as I could, but I don't like talking about mental diseases, but if anyone needs anyone to talk to... You can anonymously PM me or email me. Put "SadLittleLife" in n the subject line and I'll make it a priority to answer, and give you my best advice.

    "Hey Evan, quick question?","y..yeah?", "does Jared have an eating disorder? No matter where we go or what I make...he doesn't seem to eat. And when he does he throws up...", "it's not really my place to tell...", "Evan so help me I will burn down the forest!", "No! Fine..yes..I think he has Anorexia....I keep telling him he is a normal size but he wouldn't have it.". "Thanks Evan. Any ideas on how to help?", "positive reinforcement?".

 

     "Hey Jare-Bear.", "Don't call me that ever again.", "whatever baby.", "not what you were calling me last night..." Jared sing-songed, "shut up! And to think I was going to get you something.", "oh really? And what is that?", "every time you eat a bite of food and keep it down...and call you're self beautiful...I'll give you a kiss.", "Conner...I'll don't need to eat I'm-", Conner gave him a look, "beautiful?", "yes you are baby...", 

>  

      Eventually...He got Jared to eat a full meal at least once a day...Until Conner caught him purging in the bathroom after months of hard work. "I thought you were getting better!", "I cant! I shouldn't be able to call myself that! I'm not beautiful! I'm fat and ugly and-", "Jared. Look at me. You are beautiful... every inch of you...I don't care if you're a little chubby. That's on of the reasons I love you! You're so gorgeous! You're my Jare-bear. And I love you so much. Can you please try?", Conner was crying which made him cry, "o..okay....".

 

      They started over, started with kisses and gradually working their way up. When Jared started eating on his own, without being told, started helping with cooking, offered places he found from Internet friends, Conner planned something special. So he layer on the bed, in his birthday suit, his nipples and crotch were covered in whipped cream and chocolate syrup was drizzled over his body. "Oh Jared....Come here...", "yea- _oh...",_ "You ready for a little snack?", _ **"oh yes I am..."**_ , "make sure to finish it _all..."._


	17. DarkiSeptic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "How Dare You Eat My Fucking Doritios".
> 
> Requested by:TJsBooks on Quotev.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursing and Implied Smut

 

     You know, Darkiplier and Antiseptic aren't always enemies. They were boyfriends after all. They share a home in the NightmareScape. Where the deepest subconscious of Sean and Mark were kept. That didn't surprise him. 

 

     He and Anti were the embodiment of the suppressed anger, rage, and psychotic and homicidal thoughts. Very rarely were they let out. But when they were, they struck fear into the hearts of Sean and Mark's loved ones.

 

     "What the actual fuck Anti?", "what?", "don't act innocent.", "what?", "I know you ate the last of the Flaming Doritos.", "yep. And they were _de-lic-ous_.", Dark jumped on top of him playfully, and held his arms above his head. "Oooh. Someone's frisky.", "Shut up and kiss me you idiot.", the two started going at it. French kissing, biting on the neck, and grinding. "You taste like cigarettes and Mountain Dew.", "You taste like my Flaming Doritos.", "mhmm.".

 

     After they gotten...busy. They very snuggled together, "god you're an asshole.", "yes I am. And you love it. ", "you know it.


	18. AN - NEW STORY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When We Fall is a Gravity Falls AU set fifteen years in the future! It is being transfered from my old Quotev account (not the one in the first chapter), and each chapter is pretty short.

When We Fall is a Gravity Falls AU set fifteen years in the future! It is being transfered from my old Quotev account (not the one in the first chapter), and each chapter is pretty short. 

 

As for now I will be updating this book on

Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday.

  _When We Fall_

will be updated every week on Saturday

 

**_ Remember! _ **

This is Central Time. So make sure to get You're Oneshots to me on those days.

Just Google "what day is it in Texas Right Now." And my timezone will pop up along with the time and date.


	19. JOIN MY AMINO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I created an amino! Who wants to join!?

[OppressedArtist](http://aminoapps.com/p/60pwe7)


	20. For Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, do you think you could write an ageplay story about Connor and Evan? Kind of a scene from 'For Forever' if what happened in the song actually happened. Evan and Connor would regress together in the abandoned apple orchard and play together, to let go of everything they were both going through, if that makes sense?
> 
> Requested by: Hi

   The sky was the light orange-pink colors of sunset when Connor spoke to Evan, under the same tree where they met. "Evan....I love you so much..", "Conner...I love you too...what brought this up all of a sudden? Not that it's a bad thing! I mean-", "It's just my family's been worse lately...But Zoe, she seemed to be a little nicer since they found out. Of all the fucking times Larry had to clean my room!", "My mom found out a few days ago...and she overwhelmed me with a room full of kid stuff. She went all out, and I kinda just...stood there...and felt like crying....", "at least your family cared enough....", "a little too much...", "Evan...Are you ready?", "yeah..".

 

    Slowly but surely, they slipped into head-space. No longer the sad little boys that the author will protect will all her life...now they were happy, smiling baby boys who the author will protect with all of her life. The two were laying on their stomachs and playing with small toy cars, making beeping and 'vrrr'ing noises with their mouths, and eventually, and a little clumsily, Conner pulled a blanket over him and cuddled with Evan, both yawning sleepily. "My Evan...", "my Conner...", "night night...", "nigh' nigh'...". 

 

   That's how their parents found them, cuddled up together with a Disney Villains blanket over them. (I like the villains more than the princesses). And that's how it went for a long time. Conners parents would drop him off (Cynthia usually making them wierd healthy snacks, which they would feed to the animals) Evans mom would drop him off with activity books, crayons and a child's cellphone with one button for police and one for home. And when they took their usual nap under the tree, they would be taken home.

 

    Both families( Conner's rather begrudgingly *except Cynthia and Zoe.*) knew that if they tried to separate them while they were awake, they would climb the tree and stay up their until Zoe or Heidi could coax them back down. (Despite what people believe, both women could fireman carry them down.). It was safe to say that Evan and Conner were best friends and best boyfriends.


	21. You Stitched Your Heart, I Broke My Wrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do jamilton fluff where Alex breaks his wrist and won’t stop complaining because he can’t write + I rlly love your works there very good.
> 
> Requested by: Yazzytaz 

     "Stop laughing! This isn't funny!", "It's not my fault Lafayette tried recreating Jackass!", "yes it is! Now I can't write! How am I suppose to work?!", "Alex. You won't die if you don't write. The paper isn't due until October, it's February. You have plenty of time.", "I will die Thomas! If I don't-", " _shhhh_. Go to sleep. The sooner you do that, the sooner you can write.".

 

    "Ow.. _ow_.. ** _ow_**...", "Alex what are you doing?", "homework?", "it's three in the morning!", "oh thank god! I though it was later than that.", "Alex I can't even read your chicken scratch. Come back to bed...", he did the whining voice he knew was irresistible. _"Thomas!"_ , Thomas started kissing his neck, _ **"Thomas."**_ Alex warned. It didn't work, eventually he put the pencil down and was carried to bed for cuddling.

 

 

_**A few months later**_  

 

    Alex rubbed his wrist, where the cast had been and smiled. "Finally, now I can get back to work.", "not so fast Mr. Hamilton. It will take a little while for you to be able to move your hand. A few days, maybe weeks, take it easy and slowly move it everyday, and refrain from _overexerting_ yourself.", "Yes sir.". "Looks like we can't use the handcuffs yet.", _**"THOMAS!".**_  

 

    Soon enough, too soon for Thomas, Alex finally could right on his own. And during presentations, a original poem, Alex began.

 

> _"I had a broken wrist,_
> 
> _you had a stitched heart._
> 
> _No matter how much they try_
> 
> _We never are torn apart_
> 
> _I broke my wrist,_
> 
> _You stitched your heart._
> 
> _We both were empty,_
> 
> _Waiting for the rain to fall._
> 
> _Like thirsty man in a desert_
> 
> _With no water in sight._
> 
> _I love your arms,_
> 
> _Because they hold me close at night."._

 

     Thomas was almost in tears at the poem. He was glad he broke that wrist, because Alex worked wonders during short amounts of time...and least he could show Alex his _appreciation_ tonight.


	22. You Have A Brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Brother!AU
> 
> Kurt and Ram decide to go to Veronica's to study, and meet Veronica's little brother, JD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied smut
> 
> Author is tired and regrets nothing
> 
> Made this up at one in the morning.
> 
> Someone please draw little JD.

     "Kurt, Ram and I are going to study after school. You going to join us?", "can't. Busy. ", "Boobjob.", "I have no plans, but I don't want to study.", "fine.". Veronica grabbed her books and started to walk towards Rams car. After she walked in on them during the last party getting rather.... _busy_...in the bathroom, she was sworn to secrecy. Now they were study buddies. Well...she studied. They made out. And copied her homework. 

 

     When she opened the door, she was tackled at the waist by a small person. Backing into Kurt in the process. "Wonnie!", they finally got a good look at the person. A kid, around four, wearing overalls and a blue shirt with green socks. Dark hair that mirrored Veronica and beautiful black eyes. " who is them?", "JD, this is Kurt and Ram. My friends from school. ", "hi! I'm JD! I'm three!", Veronica mouthed 'sorry' but Ram smiled, "Hi there. I'm Ram, and this is Kurt. And you look too big to be three!",that made the little boy smile brightly."JD honey! Come finish your snack. You can play later.", "coming mommy!".

 

     They settled on her bed, "thanks for being nice to him. He doesn't like talking to people much.", "is he your little brother?", "adopted. I don't have all the details except his dad was an asshole and his mom died when he was a baby. ", "how come we never met him?", "he's usually taking a nap or at a babysitters, occasionally a friends house but he doesn't have too many of them.".

 

     That's how Fridays went, they went to Veronica's house, and JD would be sitting at the kitchen table, coloring or playing with action figures, and after Kurt and Ram finished studying _~~each others faces~~_ , they would play with him, until Mrs. Sawyer called him for a nap or snack. Then they would go home. It was fun meeting JD. Although he was rather protective of Veronica in that adorable little kid way. And it was good practice for when they decided to have kids.


	23. Annihilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Hero 6
> 
> A new challenger steps up to the ring. Who will win? 
> 
> Hiro/OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For photo reference I actually drew the character-
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/story/10242914/Every-Fandom-Ever

 

     "And the winner! For three total annihilations! HIRO!",the crowd cheered, Hiro stood to collect his earnings, when a voice popped up. "I CHALLENGE!", he turned his head to see the crowd had now parted for a girl in black clothes and "Volts! Nice to see you finally showed your pretty face! Get in here!", the girl stepped up to the base and sat down, "winner takes all earnings. May the best bot win.", "I'm sure mine will.", the girl smirked and pulled out a small bot. It was dark red with the Japanese symbol for 'death', it's eyes were black with white outlines and a red pupil and on its head was a old fashioned Chinese farming hat, and the bot itself wasn't bigger than Hiros thumb.

 

    "Two bots enter. One bot leaves.Bots ready? FIGHT!", the smaller bot lit up with a blue electric vibe and zipped towards Hiros and zapped it repeatedly, they didn't work."Hmm...", "ready to forfeit?", "never. Grillby....Hydriletic mode!", the boyt responded by turning a violent red all over and the electricity went with it. It dashed so fast, Hiro couldn't keep up with it, it leaped onto of Megabot, and drilled while spewing electicity....ultimately frying it. The Megabot crashed in a black sizzle, and Grillby stood, bowed and yelled "VICTORY!", it turned to it's original state and dashed into her hand and she put it in her pocket. Everyone looked expectantly at him, waiting for Megabot to reconstruct. "I...lost. I lost.I LOST!?", "victory....for...Volts.", "thank you all for coming! Anyone else wanna go?".

 

    No one dared to step up, "She's good....", "no one's ever....", "I demand a rematch!", she tossed him the rolls of cash, he looked surprised....so did everyone else, "listen kid. I'm in it to win. Not take the money....besides. you could use it to upgrade that....toy of yours.", he growled angrily, grabbed his destroyed robot and stormed off. "Heh...he's gonna learn one day. Ain't he Sar?", "sure is Volts. Came here few months ago. Got the best of old Yama. Pulverized his bot, then got himself and everyone arrested. Still doing time?", "nah. Probation. Apparently for my 'good behavior ' cuz.", "same old Volts. Say hi to your sister.", "I sure will. Catch you around!".


	24. Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Little Brother!JD AU
> 
> JD gets babysat by Ram while Veronica makes plans for college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past Child Neglect Mentioned  
> Suicide Mentioned  
> Lots of emotional stuff  
> Buckled the hell up kiddos.  
> Cried while writing this  
> Its 3 am. Im tired.  
> Forgive me readers.
> 
> Also  
> IM BEING PRODUCTIVE!

      "I really am sorry about this Ram. But I have to fill these forms out for college! ", "I already said I'd do it.", "I know! But I feel bad about leaving him here... he has issues about being left alone with someone he doesnt know...", "Veronica. It'll be fine. I want going to do much today anyway...", "Ram, thank you. He doesnt really like being around new people, but im sure he will love you.".  
  
     "Now promise you will behave?", the three year old nodded and held his sister close. Hiding shyly behind Veronica when she opened the door. "I cant thank you enough Ram. I swear I wont be long. It shouldnt be more than a few hours. ", "dont worry about it. Go on. Me and JD here will have fun!", "JD and I, Ram.", "go on before i change my mind.".  
  
    The door closed and Ram smiled at him, "so...How old are you JD?", "twee....", "well you look much older. ", the small boy beamed and clumsily climbed on the couch, "why dont you watvh tv while I make us a snack?", "wonnie say no.", "youre not allowed to watch tv?", JD shook his head "Wonnie say have owl.", "have owl? Oh. Oh! Half hour!", JD nodded. "Well Veronica isnt here. When Ram babysits, you dont have to follow those rules. Watch whatever you want. Stay off Cinemax. Ill be right back.", he was watching JD from the corner of his eye as the boy flipped through the channels, eventually landing on an old episode of Spongebob.   
  
    "JD, can you have Coke?", "wonnie say no! Bad!", well, he wasnt wrong. He eventually settled on apple slices and cherry Kool - Aid. After a snack and a small puzzle, JD was yawning sweetly and rubbbing his eyes woth chubby fists "Night night.", "Im a little beat too. How about a nap?", JD nodded and crawled next to him on the couch. And when Veronica came in, a handful of shopping bags and a slurpee ( a occasional treat for JD) and saw a pleasnt sight...JD was napping on top of Ram's chest. And by the looks of the room, they had fun. And JD actually stuck to the diet their parent put him on to help him lose weight.   
  
  
     His old family would just let him eat and drink whatever he could get his hands on, usually sugary snacks and drinks..occassionally a posion or laundry detergant...Which led to more than a few trips to the emergency room. When a neighbor had called in a complaint about screaming and crying from their neighbors house, the police found a dead woman, handing by her neck from the ceiling fan, a crying toddler sitting in the doorway, and a passed out drunk man in the livingroom. The man was put into custody for neglect, the body sent for autopsy, and baby sent into foster care. He seemed to have abandonment and trust issues...and refused to be left alone or with complete strangers. Thats when they adopted JD... and thats what made her almost start crying. Seeing JD warming up to others...

 

_It made her so happy._


	25. Be My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullshit I wrote at 3 am
> 
> Modern!AU
> 
> Little!JD/ Caregiver!Kurt/Caregiver!Ram

   "Uh...Ram? Is that JD?", "Holy hell it is..", "sir, I advise you to watch your words and tone around the littles. Some are sensitive. ", "sorry ma'am.", they kept looking around. Nervously smiling at the hopeful happy smiles. Except for one. JD sat in the corner, away from the rest, carefully coloring. "Go look around. Im going to go say hi.", "be careful. Dont want to get kicked out. Only shot of having anything close to a kid.", "I'll be fine.". Ram sat next to the table, watching at the wary little. His eyes darted up and he gsvr a tentative suck on the pacifier. He moved his arm to show off the picture, a childish drawing of a short, gark haired girl. "wow, thats really good! I bet you're a big boy huh?", "yah..", he seemed to be a little shyer than his older headspace. "Hello? Veronica Sawyer, here for Jason Dean?", "Veronica?".  
  
   The girl seemed slightly surprised, but smiled at him, and at Kurt play-wrestling with littles, letting them win and pin him down. "Oh! Ram, it's good to see you! Here to pick up a little?", "just looking around, waiting to get Matched.", "well good luck. And if you're wondering, I'm just fostering JD. I love kids to death but with applications and packing and work, me and my parents just dont have time. When I cant, I use the Care Center.", " Well me and Kurt can-", "Mr. Sweeney? Mr. Kurt?", "yes ma'am?", "You've been Matched with...this cant be! This one has never been Matched...", "who, may I ask?", "Jason Dean.".  
  
   "Kurt! This isnt funny!", "to me it is...OW!", Veronica swatted his head with a pamphlet for the Little Center.", "Kurt. Please. This means so much to me! Please! Please consider this!", Kurt sighed "tell me again why I agreed to date you?", " because you love me. And you'll love him! Please? Do you really want JD to be sent to a horrible permanent home?", "Okay..okay...we look after him for a few weeks. If we change our minds, we can return him.", "KURT! HE ISNT AN AMIMAL OR UNFITTING PAIR OF PANTS! WE CANT JUST RETURN HIM! HE IS A LIVING BREATHING PERSON!", seeing how seriously Ram was taking this, Kurt grabbed him by the shpulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. "It's going to be okay...I promise. And thst isnt what I meant...If we dont click with him, he'll be sent god knows where...and as much as I want this...If we dont, he will be sent away...and Veronica could never see him again.". Ram had tears in his eyes, Kurt couls tell   
because his T-shirt was getting wet, "okay..Lets do it.".  
  
   "He likes to be held when being fed", "i know", "he absolutely cannot have sugar!", "Veronica.", "he always carries around his blanket and stuffed rabbit.", "Veronica!", "And he doesnt like bubble baths or naps unless a story is promised! ", "VERONICA!", "WHAT!?", "It's okay. Me and Kurt will take good care of him.". JD stared at him angrily. He was in big space today, and he seemes angry about the two adopting him. Kurt was buried under bags of stuff, only one actually being JD'S. The rest was toys and stuffed animals with baby supplies. "I dont need diapers Ronnie...", "It's alright JD. They've seen your junk before.", "I told you that in confidence.", Veronica pulled Ram to the side, "it takes a few days to get him to slip into Littlespace. And, sometimes he's at the age where he feels the need to assert his dominace and express himself. Just along with it unless it will hurt him. Or else you'll have a grumpy toddler. And he doesnt usually need diapers, but just put one on him just in case...", "he'll be fine Ronnie...I promise, if he doesnt like living their, I'll let you punch me.", "I'll do it now, and take my baby with me.".  
  
   "JD. I said get in this tub.", "no!", "JD.", "NO! ", "Kurt be careful! He's just asserting his dominace! Jason Dean do not make me come in there!", the two looked at each other, JD climbed into the tub and frowned. "Not so bad is it?", "no.", "after this, you can take a nap.", "o'ay.", he was put in soft warm pajamas, and his hair was gently combed, and had lotion rubbed over his body. Soon they were settled onto the couch.

   He took a tentative suck, then spat it out and refused the bottle, turning his head. "Whats wrong? I know youre hungry.", he took a swig and spat it out. It was away too hot, know."Im sorry kiddo...Lets try again..", he didnt budge his mouth, and turned his head again. "Jason...I dont know if you can understand me...but me and Kurt cant have kids...no matter how hard we try, or what we try... nothing worked. We cant adopt a baby because we dont have a lot of money...So im asking you as a friend..and a want to be dad...please just let me do this...I'm a caregiver..I need to do this.", JD let his lips be opened, and gace the nipple a suck. Eventually curling up and nuzzling Rams chestmwith his head, curling his fist in his shirt, his eyes drooping.   
  
    When his eyes opened, he realized he was in his bed, wrapped up in blanket and tucked in. Jis pale blue night, ans empty bottle by his face, and stuffed bear right next to him. He shuffled and realized he was wet, and did the only thing a kid would know what to do, make a distressed noise. "Coming JD. ", soon Kurt came into the room, holding a fresh bottle and this time, testing it on his wrist before offering it to him."Huh? Not hungry? Are you wet? Just let me check. It will be quick. ", he pulled the blanket off and to his relief(horror) the bed wasnt wet, but his diaper was. He sniffled and wiped his face, "theres those pretty eyes. It's okay. It was just an accident...", he refused to look Kurt in the face, but took the toy that was waved in front of his face, "Veronica said this was you're favorite.", he remembered?  
  
  Then again, he remember he liked being cuddled with, read a story, his bottle just warm, only certain toys, needed one when napping or cuddling, and sometimes getting changed...tears welled up in his eyes. He was sat up, and a hand caressed his face, "what's wrong baby?", he shook his head and held his arms up, Kurt frowned a little, but did as requested. He was being held close, but not tight. Just enough to look around. The house seemed fairly large, bigger  than his, and was neat but not overly cleaned. It was lived in...unlike his house. What normally made parents happy? He thought for a moment before smiling and turning to him, "Da.", Kurt almost dropped him from the shock. "What did you just say?", was he...crying? "...dada...".  
  
  "RAAAAAAAM!", "Kurt calm down? What's wrong?", Kurt was almost in tears, JD looked a little nervous. "What?", "JD...say it again.", "dada?", "Oh...my...GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD...", the two were smiling and almost in tears. Okay..now time for a little fun. "Da!" He pointed to Kurt, "Ma!", Ram frowned "hey!", "It's true though...", "shut up Kurt.".


	26. Not So Big Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABUSED!JD  
> WARNINGS!  
> *Mentions of Sexual/Physical/Emotional Abuse  
> *Self-Harm implied
> 
> Kurt/JD
> 
> Protective!Kurt
> 
> Protective!Veronica
> 
> Protective!Ram

   JD was strange. Not as a person, just things he did. Like if someone go too close, he'd openly freak out. Then during gym, he waited until the rest of the boys left to start getting undressed. Then one day, he avoided eye contact with everyone. And when Kurt got close to his face, in a mocking way, he saw around his left eye was hastily placed, not his skin tone and barely did its job. Someone was seriously beating him up. And it made Ram pissed, only he and Kurt could make fun of him! Thats when he "overheard" a freshman talking about JD. "Dude, have you seen him lately? He seemed worse than usual.", "I think I know why-", Ram slammed his locker shut. "Hey. Freshman.", "uh..hi?", "if you tell me what's happening with JD I'll let ypu off the hook for crashing my party.", "It's not my place...but ask Veronica. She knows.", "Thanks Freshman. Now scram before I change my mind.".  
  
   Kurt was getting changed in gym, taking notice JD still wasnt getting changed. He turned the corner and waited, hearing a sigh of relief. A locker slammed shut, and soon the sound of shuffling of clothes filled the silence. He peeked around the corner and covered his mouth. JD had scars on his back, and serious bruising. He now KNEW someone was beating him up. But who?  
He duckedmoutnof the lockeroom and to the cafeteria, looking for Veronica.  
  
   Ram was putting his 'Science and Anatomy' book in his locker when he heard Veronica's distinct voice talking to someone. "Hold still! It'll look bad if you keep moving!", "Sorry.", JD? He leaned against the door, and tried to listen in. " JD...You have to tell someone...", "No.", "JD...I'm just really worried...I dont want to see your obituary in the newspaper!", Ram backed away from the door, and into Kurt. Both devised a plan to corner JD and Veronica seperately.  
  
  Kurt cornered Veronica outside the Cafeteria, she was kicking the vending machine for taking her dollar. "Veronica!", "Kurt for the last time! I can't let you copy, the teachers are getting suspicious.", "no, I have to ask you something serious...".  
  
  "Just leave me alone Ram.", "JD. I need to ask you something serious.", "what? Need to copy my homework?", "no..Is someone..hurting you?", "besides you and Kurt? No.", "You're bad at lying.", "just leave me alone!", JD slammed his locker shut, prompting Ram to grab his wrist and turn hiim around. He knew something was wrong instantly. Instead of making another snarky remark or fighting back...he looked scared. JD had tears in his eyes, and looked terrified, he pulled away and ran off towards the nearest exit.  
  
  "Kurt! Just leave him alone. It isnt any of your business!","I cant help that I'm worried!", "Kurt...It's his personal business!", "Veronica please!", "fine!" she looked around before pulling him in close, "His dad has been...doing things to him...not just emotionally but physically and...sexually...", "oh god...how long?", "since his mom died..he's been too scared to go to the police...because if it does...", "it'll just get worse?","yes...now please...Keep it to yourself.", he didnt say it outloud but..he was going to help.  
  
  Despite what most people said, Kurt and Ram weren't monsters.Assholes, yes.Monsters, no. They never let anyone take bulluing too far. When a freshman boy made a slam page about Martha and posted nude photos of her, they beat him up until it was taken down. And when someone told the entire student body Veronica gave them both blowjobs, they practically killed the girls reputation. They never made jokes about anything excessively sexual. Sure, they made sex jokes and jabs about sexuality, but that was it.  
  
  That was why they were pissed.No one messed with someone like JD unless they had a death wish.JD was caring person, way too caring, especially about those he loved. It made them mad that someone would intentionally hurt him. Which was why they were now in the police station. Telling the nearest police officer everyting they saw, and everything they were told. Even going as far as bringing in Veronica, who was the only one besides Kurt who has seen him with his shirt off.

   And that was all the police officers needed in order to arrest Bud Dean. After a few months, JD went back to being his usual pessimistic, cynical self. And, once he and Kurt got caught getting rather busy in the storage room, he was still anxious about being touched below the belt. They were in a particular steamy session, and when his hand drifted down, JD visibly tensed, but didnt say anything. Veronia was right. JD was very submissive, but still nervous, when it came to sex.

  "JD? I can stop if you want..", "I want to..but everytime...I just think of _him_..", "hey, it's okay. We dont have too until you're ready.", he wasnt one to push sex onto someone. He knew it made JD uncomfortable when he was touched out of nowhere, so they never went farther than each others comfort level. Which for JD, was going as far as kissing. Occasionally touching each other. And it was fine. On days when either of them werent up for it, they cuddled. And it felt right. Even now, as grown men in their mid-twenties, they never tried to push each other past their limits. And it was perfect for both of them.


	27. Baby, Baby, Baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: ALovelyLilac
> 
> Do you think you could do a fic of Little!Jeremy/Caregiver!Michael?

  "Christine!", "Michael? That's that noise? I can barely hear you!", "Jeremy turned the stove on and now the fire alarm went off and he wont stop crying!", "I'm coming over!", "what?!", "did you say something?", "what?", "I said I'm coming over!", "no need to yell Chris!". By the time Christine got to their apartment, the noise had stopped, but Jeremy's crying was harder than before. "Okay, I got it to stop but now he wont stop! Please help!", "Michael, it's okay to not know things. Sometimes, Rich will cry for no reason. And i nearly tear my hair out because it stresses me that I dont know what he wants. ", "Jeremy is different. I checked him, he wasnt hurt, he isnt sick, he isnt hungry or tired, I've tried everything!", "Let me try something.".  
  
   "Hey there Jere-bear.", the boy sniffled and looked up, wiping tears from his eyes, Christine was crouching in front of him. "That noise was scary wasnt it?", "uh huh.", "but you were such a big boy. You helped daddy didnt you?", "uh huh!", "well daddy is a little scared right now. And he wants his baby to help him by giving him hugs."  "Da sad?", "yes he is. And since you are such a big strong boy, can you give daddy hugs?". Jeremy nodded and latched onto Michael, who looked relieved to see he stopped crying.  
  
   "How did you do that?", "it works with Rich. Tell him he was a big boy when he tries to tell you something, and he stops crying. Kids love to hear that they look older than they are.", "it makes them happy to be seen as big?", "and since they cant use words to express how they feel, sometimes they just cry.", "well thanks Christine. Jeremy's getting tired. See you later?", "sure! See you later Michael!", "tell Rich and Jake I said hi!", "will do!". Now that Jeremy had stopped, he finally could get some peace and quiet- _and_ the fire alarm went off. Which made Jeremy start to cry. "GOD DAMMIT!".


	28. Awwww! It's Evan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: EwItsEvan
> 
> Hi- I know you're probably busy, but if you ever have the time, do you think you can do Little!Evan, Caregiver! Jared and Caregiver! Connor?   
> I really just like the idea but if you're tired of writing little space stuff you don't have to-

   "Connor? Have you seen my sweatshirt?", "In the closet!", "I already checked!", "then check again, because I put it in there!", "still isnt here!", "well I put it there! Now shut the hell up or you'll have burnt scrambled eggs! Evan! Get away from the stove!", "sorry daddy.". Connor and Jared had been friends for a while. Mainly because they were both friends with (Evan eventually got them together), so both wondered why he had a bad sense of judgement and had a lot of mood swings...until they looked up a few things, and got the rest of the imformation from Zoe (to Connor's distain), and learned about ageplay...which Evan was doing in secret.   
  
  When they confronted him, as gently as they could(not very), he practically bawled his eyes out. Gentle touches and hugs made him stop, but he still looked scared..."Hey buddy? Wanna tell us what's wrong?", he sniveled and wiped his eyes and held his arms up. "More hugs?", "of course!", Evan seemed more than surprised, happy? Was that it? Yeah..  
  
   Which brings us to the present. If it wasnt for Evan, they wouldn't have realized how much they liked kids or each other. Especially with how _sweet_ Evan was. But he was _sneaky_. Like last week, he learned how to climb onto the counter to get to Connor's Oreos, and he only got caught because he couldnt get back down, and started crying. Connor was Daddy, and Jared was Mama, which Connor had a good laugh at, and a few weeks later, he got Evan started to call him Papa. Which made him feel a little better.  
  
   "Hey Jared! Found your sweatshirt!", "where?!", "Evan's wearing it!", Jared walked downstairs to see him, indeed in his sweatshirt, and frowned at Evan, who smiled at him, but froze at the frown, "Evan. You know better than to touch Daddy and Papa's things.", "I' sowwy!", "no need to cry. But dont do it again. ", "sowwy papa.", it was cute, Evan swallowed up in a dark grey swestshirt, wearing flannel Batman pajamas, and soft green socks. He was yawning and rubbing his eyes. An adorable sight. He felt bad for getting upset at him, "daddy?bite bite?", "okay, one minute.".  
  
   The three started to eat, Evan trying to get it in his mouth, and attempting to feed either one of them "Sip!", "okay Mr. Bossy.", "not Mr. Bossy! Evan! Daddy, Evan!", "Oh silly daddy! His name is Evan!", "Shut the fuck up Jared.", "papa! Daddy said a swear!", "Shit.", "Daddy said 'nother swear!", "Two quarters in the Swear Jar, Connor.", "Dammit!", "make that three.", "shut the hell up!", "that a..dollar!", "thats right smart guy. A dollar.".  
  
   Connor gave him the 'fuck you Jared' eyes, and dropped the cash in the jar. Ever since Evan dropped the F-bomb after hearing it on one of Connor's shows, they developed a system, whoever swore had to drop a quarter in the jar. And so far Connor and Jared broke the rule, but occasionally Evan did. So far, there was over twenty dollars from the past month, and at the end of the month, they moved it to a bigger jar for a trip. In total they had a little over a eight dollars, and Evan had even started planning a trip to somewhere secret. He refused to tell them, but told Alana and Zoe about it, who said they were sworn to never tell, but slipped a little money into the jar when Evan wasnt looking in order to help.  
  
   If Jared had anything to say about it, it was how happy Evan made him. No matter how _angry_ he got at him, or _hurt_ him, Evan _always forgave_ him. _No matter what_. It was honestly endearing, but it got annoying bacause he was so _nice_. Even as a little kid, he loved helping and making things better. He was a normal, happy, little boy. Even if it was only mentally. They treated him as if he was the size of headspace. And the boy loved cuddling and sleeping in there bed, and on off days when he was too upset to use words, they let him pick out the day's activities. Usually drawing or going to the Orchard. And..he loved it. He loved being a Caregiver. And he was sure Conner did too. Even if he never said it.


	29. Baby Bich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: LexiSparks005
> 
> Can I get little!Rich and Caregiver!Jake please??? Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll come up with a better title late.
> 
> Shorter than Rich is.

   Jake had his eyes closed, listening to the sounds of his tv on low, trying not to wake Rich in the next room. The babyy monitor next his bad started beeping, and soon a soft sniffle was heard. "Da?", "coming baby...", he rubbed his face. He had been having nightmares, and was starting to barely get any sleep at all. Which made Rich irritated, and that made Jake irritated. "Daddy?", "hey little man? What's wrong?", he lifted his arms up and sniffled, "you want to sleep with daddy? Come on...", "ba?", "okay, we'll make you a bottle...then will you go to sleep? Daddy's sleepy too.", "m'kay.".  
  
   They were in the kitchen, getting a warmed bottle before heading to bed. "Ready for bed?", "no..", "why not?", "no sleepy.", "yes you are.", "no. No! NO!", "Richard. We do not yell. Use big boy words.", the small boy sniffed and wiped his face on his sleeve. "Ba' dream..", "Bad dream?", "yes..", "well daddy is going to let you sleep with him! How about that?", "da 'kay.".  
  
   Rich loved cuddling, he was like a baby monkey, latching on and refusing to let go. He was a baby, at least mentally. He found out about Rich when he walked in on him sleeping with a teddy bear, wearing a pullup and a baby blanket. When he woke up, he let out the softest "da." He ever heard, soon after, he took a gentle approach to confronting him. Rich had told him about how it was a stress-reliever.  
  
     It helped him alot, and he seemed a little happier after. Rich hadn't even brought it up, Michael did. Saying "oh, Jeremy and I do the same thing. It helps with his anxiety. Littles do better around each other or with a parent counterpart. He does have one right?", which made him go to Rich after school, and asking him rather bluntly "do you want a dad? Or a mom? Or anything like that?", Rich seemed taken aback, but nodded.  
  
   "Daddy?", "yes baby?", "nigh' nigh'?", he smiled at him and rubbed his hair, ruffling it a little. "Sure baby.", Rich had the bottle in his mouth and was sucking it down, closing his eyes and cuddled up to Jake. "Better baby?", "ya' da'.", Jake turne the lamp off and covered them up. Soon, Rich was breathing softly, and easily. He let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyea, easily falling into sleep.


	30. Baby Boyf, Big Riend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: LexiSparks005
> 
> Thank you! Loved it! But if I may give another request, could you possibly do a FORCED little! Jeremy and Caregiver! Michael (if you do that kinda stuff?) Thanks!

   Michael was always are caring person. A little _too_ caring for Jeremy's tastes, but it was endearing. No one could be a jerk to him and **_not_** regret it afterwards. But things took _a...turn._ When Jeremy caught Michael staring at him while he slept, with the face of someone who was scared to touch something _fragile._..like a baby or the expensive vase your mother told you not to go near because she knew you'd break it somehow. He shrugged it off at first, until it started getting **_wierder._**  
  
   Like when he had a bad dream, Michael had been there in an instant to hug him and let him cry it out. Then he was put back to bed, with a stuffed animal from when Michael was a baby, it was old, but smelled like lavender, and it lulled him sleep. Which was his first mistake. Because it made Michael love it because it made him seem like a kid...Michael went to work, glad that Jeremy was so light and a complete _twink._ Made things _a_ _lot_ easier.  
  
   "Jere-bear. Time to get up?", "Mic'al?", what was this thing in his mouth? It made him lisp like Rich did. He opened his mouth and it fell out, a pacifier!? Okay, that was wierd. "Have a nice nap?", "yes?", he was being lifted up and cradled closely. And why hell was he in a diaper? "Uh Michael? _What the hell is going on_?", "that isnt a nice word Jere.", "the _**fuck**_ it is! What's going on!?", he was hit on his rear, making him yelp in surprise, it didnt hurt, but it shocked him, Michael never hit. Michael looked at him with the softest look on his face, and petted his hair comfortingly. "Sorry baby, daddy didnt mean to scare or hurt you. I knpw your're just confused, right?...forgive daddy?", "okay?".  
  
  Jeremy was set on the couch, and Michael turned the TV on, and changed it to a cartoon. "Watch this while daddy makes lunch.", " okay.". He could go along with this for a little while, what would it hurt? He looked at the show, obviously made for kids and stoners, bright colors and shapes. It was entrancing, he didnt even know what was happening, but it made him smile. He didnt notice Michael sitting next to him with a plate of food, until the TV switched off, he tirned and made a distressed sound, and pouted slightly.  _'Good...'_ Michael smiled internally.. _'it's working.'_ "Daddy on!", "no baby, eat first.", "no!", "Jeremy. **_Eat.",_** he grabbed a cracker off the plate, and shoved it into his mouth. When he finished his food, he was given a bottle, which he refused. "Okay Michael. This has gone far enough. I am not drinking from a bottle!".  
  
  That's how he got put in a time-out chair in the corner, he pouted and crossed his arms. Daddy was being unfair. Why did he get in trouble? It wasnt fair! Maybe if he cried daddy would let him out, "daddy?", "yes baby?", "out! Please?", "are you going to drink your bottle?", "yes...", "good! Come here baby, let's take a nap.", "not sleepy.", "do you want to go back in the corner?", "no daddy!". He practically jumped into Michael's arms, and sucked in the nipple of the bottle. Michael couldnt believe how easy it was. It had been a little forceful at first, making sure Jeremy was in his line of sight at all times, and making sure he didnt wander off. Soon enough, due to his omega-ness (is that a thing? If not it is now), he fell into headspace easily.  
  
    Even though Mr. Heere was nice and made sure Jeremy was healthy, he wasnt quite a father figure. He usually worked alot, ate and slept, occasionally he and Jeremy would talk...mostly about him not wearing pants, but their relationship was healthy. But Jeremy needed structure and help, not another friend. He had lots of those, Michael was the closteat thing he had to a father. He reminded him to take his meds, made sure he actually ate, didnt let him do stupid things, like when he was six he jumped off the roof because he saw it on 'JACKASS'. He broke his wrist, and had to be taken to the hospital. When they were nine, Dustin Kropp beat Jeremy up and called him a crybaby. Michael pushed him to the ground, and told the principal. Michael protected him with his life, and he wouldnt _ever_ change that.


	31. Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: EwItsEvan
> 
> I JUST IMAGINE LITTLE RICH AND JEREMY HAVING A PLAYDATE AND LIKE- RICH IS IN A MONKEY ONSIE AND JERE IS IN A BEAR ONSIE OKAY I'LL STOP-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bullcrap and unedited. Author needs more prompts and ships. Im willing to branch out to other fandoms. 
> 
> Also
> 
> PRODUCTIVITY!
> 
> WARNINGS!  
> -ADORABLENESS!  
> -DIABETES-INDUCING FLUFF!

   "Remember Rich. Be careful with Jeremy. He's younger than you.", " o'tay.", Rich had been problematic this morning, throwing a fit because he didnt want to get up, refusing a nap, and tossing breakfast onto the floor. Jake didnt believe in physical punishment, so he didnt get hit for it, but he did get time out. He was cleaning up when he got a text from Michael, asking if he wanted to come over for a playdate, "Rich is kind of in a bad mood..", "he's probably just grumpy. Jeremy doesnt like taking his meds, and he'll sulk for hours and when he does take them. If you do a playdate, he'll change his tune."," worth a shot.", "that's the spirit. Jeremy get off the count- CRASH!", "Uh...I'll have to call you back. JEREMY-", "okay...Rich! Go get you're jacket! We're leaving now!" "Rich bad?", "no baby..you arent bad. Just grumpy, right?", "uh huh.".  
  
    Jake was trying to hold Rich in one arm, and balancing a bag in the other, while trying to knock on the door. "Coming!", Michael was half dressed, and covered in flour, "sorry about the mess. Jeremy decided he wanted to make breakfast. Hey there Rich, how ya been?", he let out a soft noisemand buried his head into Jake's neck, "oh, someone's shy. I guess you don't want to play with Jeremy." Jake teased, "J'mey?", "uh huh, Jeremy wants to play. He's in his room. Me and your daddy are going talk for a little while.", "o'tay!", he ran as fast as he could down the hallway, Michael motioned him tk sit down, "I'm going to go wash up. There is flour where flour shouldnt be.".  
  
  "So...How's he been doing?", "fine, and Jeremy?", "he's getting better. At the possesive age though. He doesnt let me out of his sight for long, but he changes his tune real fast when I say someone is coming over.", "that's cute.", "how are you doing? You look tired.", "Rich was being difficult this morning.", "babies do that. Welcome to parenthood.", "I love him to death, but he is just so tiring..", "why dont you drop him off at a day care?", "i could never do that to him. He'd be so heartbroken!", "Jake, you have to seperate away from hi. Sometimes. It isnt good for him or you to be attached at the hip, me and Jeremy serperate when I go to school or have somewhere important to be. It does him good to be around other littles.", "I guess you're right..", "I know I am.".  
  
   They chatted for a few hours, listening to the boys play, and giggle to each other, a monkey-onsie clad Rich showing a bear-onsie clad Jeremy how to build a tower and topple it over in a made up nonsense game while the two spoke in baby talk, seeming to understand each other, both were playing rather quiety, just loud enough to barely be heard..Until Michael made an worried face, and motioned him to be quiet."Wait..", "what?", "do you hear that?", "I dont hear anything.", "yeah..It's quiet.", "too quiet.", "JEREMY!", "RICH!".  
  
  "Oh my -", "god.", Jeremy and Rich were laying on their sides, cuddled up to each other, Rich having a protective arm around him, both sound asleep, they didnt even care about the messy room at the moment, the sight of them actually sleeping was enough to make them forget. "That is so adorable.", "we should clean up this mess. Looks like they had fun.", "they're lucky they're cute.", "you got that right.", the two cleaned up the mess of stuffed animals and blocks, and put a blanket over them. "Love you Jere-bear.", "love ya baby boy.". The two shuffled out of the room quietly and turned the lights off. They could get some sleep themselves now that they were asleep, and that's what they did.


	32. Protectiveness and Loving Rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: LexiSparks005
> 
> Caregiver! Jeremy and little! Michael OR!!!! the entire Squip squad as caregivers and Rich the little of the group???

  "Rich! You need another jacket!", "Brooke! You're smothering him! He looks like a marshmallow!", "I WILL SMOTHER MY BABY IN LOVE AND YOU CANT STOP ME!", "I cant even pick him up. Why did you pick the most fluffy clothes ever?"Jeremy complained, "we want Richie to get a cold.", "he cant even walk!", "dada! up!", Michael lifted him up and started taking off the massive amounts of layers, so he could hug him. Rich was the sweetest, most adorable Little they ever met. He loved hugs and cuddles, and on bad days, snuggling with anyone who was around.  
  
    He loved soft pajamas Brooke would dress him in, the soft lullabies Michael would play for him, the games Jake would play with him, Chloe and Jenna spoiled with toys and snacks, and Christine would read him bedtime stories and Jeremy would give him warm bathes with bubbles and nice smelling shampoo. He loved them all to death, even if they fought for his attention. Like right now, Brooke went overboard with warm clothes, and he looked like a marshmallow with all the fluffy clothes, and now they were putting him in more, normal clothes.  
  
   He was dressed in a fuzzy, fluffy sweater, a skiing jacket and pants, mittens, snowboots, earmuths, a hand-knitted hat (a gift from onenof Michaels moms), and a scarf. He stil looked like a marshmallow, but to a lesser extent. They were going to a Holiday Parade, and were excited because it was their first Christmas together, and they were excited. Michael held him close, and made their way to the already busy streets.   
  
  Rich had gotten fussy in the middle of the parade, and almost threw a tantrum, until Jake took him on a short walk around the parking lot. The group a few feet away was building a bonfire, and by the time Rich got back, they had lit it. Before anyone could stop him, he started crying, loudly and getting attention from neighboring bystanders. They gave them sympathetic looks, but no matter what they did, they couldnt calm him down. "Rich, it's okay..it's okay..shh...shh...", "hey! Shut the kid up already. He's ruining the mood."a man, in a rather expensive looking winter coat, loudly complained.   
  
   Jake, who had been sitting in the snow with Rich in his lap in futile attempt to calm him down, stood up, towering over the man. "Listen man, I dont want to get kicked out. So I'll not best the snot out of you. I just want to know, who yells at a kid? A baby at that? It isnt cool or nice, and besides, all you're seeing is floats, there is nothing to hear. If you have a problem with me or my friends or my baby, then I will GLADLY kick your face in to teach you a lesson. You are the one who started this. I get you dont know why he's crying, but the house that burnt down at tha party a few months ago, he was in it. Now he gets upset at the sight of fire! Now if you dont mind, I'd like to enjoy my holiday break with my boyfriend, my friends and my kid, so back off!".   
  
   The guy stared back at him in shock but nodded and doused the fire with snow and walked further down the street. "Dang Jakie. Harsh. But awesome!", "c'mon baby. Let's go see Santa.", "Thatha?", "yep. Tell him what you want for Christmas.", "yay!". When they got there, he was bouncing with excitment. He was sat down in the lap of the guy, who they recgonized as Mr. Reyes, and a elf was taking a picture of them. "Ho!ho!ho! What do you want for Christmas Richard?", he seemed surprised  that Santa knew his name, but whispered in his ear.   
  
  Whatever he said made Mr. Reyes smile at them, and handed Rich back over to Michael. Rich was smiling, curling up and closing his eyes. "I'll ask what he wants for Chriatmas, you take him to the car.", "got it babe.", the two kissed quickly and Michael cradled Rich and walked to the car with the rest of their friends. He and Jake were his primary caregivers, but the Squad was usually around. It was easy to say that, he was indeed, drowned in love and guidance.

  The Squad said goodnight to each other, then parted ways. When they got home, Michael made dinner (it was frozen pizza), afterwards Rich was given a nice got bubble bath, dressed in warm pajamas, tucked into bed, read a story, and sang a song. "Nigh' dada...nigh' daddy..", "night monkey.", "night baby boy. Sweet dreams.", "wuv dada...wuv daddy...", "we love you too baby.".


	33. Angel Gets Shot(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: LexiSparks005
> 
> MORE LITTLE!JEREMY AND CAREGIVER! MICHAEL MORE LITTLE!JEREMY AND CAREGIVER MICHAEL PLEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the intensity. Based off a true story in my family. (My brother locked himself in the car when he was six and refused to open it because he didnt want to get his shots).

  "Jere-bear. You need to get up now...", "seepy...", "I know baby...but you need to go to the doctor.", "don' wanna!", "I know it's scary, but Rich got his shots yesterday, and he didnt cry! Dont you want to be a big boy like him?", "no! Daddy's baby!", "how about we go get ice cream after?", "o'tay..". The boy wasnt happy about being taken to the doctor for his shots. Rich had gotten his without fuss, and even tool his nap after. Why was Jeremy being difficult? He usually didnt mind getting checkups or shots...but all of a sudden he did.  
  
   "Jeremy. Get out of this car right now.", "no!", "Jeremiah. Get out this car this instant!", "no!", "Jere-bear? Please? If uou dont get these shots, uou'll get sick. You dont want to feel all icky do you?", "no..", "now come on.". Jeremy sniffled and wiped his eyes, and buried his face into his Michael's hoodie. "Jeremiah Heere?", "come on baby...".  
  
   It was a quick check up, a medication refill, and then it was Jeremy's least favorite part....his shots. "Hey Jeremy! Can you read that sign? Daddy cant.", "w..wash..y..you..your...h..ha..hands?", "that is so good baby. Such big boy. Reading so well! How about that one?", "D..d..dont..f..for..forget t..to..g..get..y..your..v..vac..vac..vac-scenes.", "vaccines, and guess what baby? We're all done!", "huh?", his arm was being covered in bandaids. "Ice cream?", "since you were such a big boy...yes you can!".


	34. Michael Isnt Only An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:LexiSparks005
> 
> Little!Michael and squip squad caregivers? Please!!!!

   Michael was sweet and caring and just overall adorable. The things he said and did, would give anyone with a heart a chuckle. Even Rich laugh when Michael repeated a joke told Jake earlier, although Rich had gotten an earful from Christine for teaching her "precious baby boy", a dirty joke. Which Michael cried at, because Rich got in trouble. He loved them all, but it was obvious that his favorite was Rich on most days _**(Not that Jeremy was jealous.).**_  
  
  Michael was also compliant. He did what he was told most of the time, he ate his vegtables, kept his room clean, and obeyed when it was time for bed or a nap. Sometimes, they didnt even have to ask him to put his away when it was time to eat or sleep. But, he did have days when he just wasnt having it. He had days where all he did was fuss and cry, and refuse to nap and eat.   
  
   "C'mon baby. Just try to eat.", "no!", "Jake, stop forcing him. He'll start crying and he just stopped!"scolded Brooke, "yeah yeah. C'mon little guy... wanna go watch tv?", "no!", "please. Just tell us what you want!", "Jeremy! Dont yell!", " _YOU'RE YELLING TOO!_ ", "s..stop it!", "Michael...baby..."Chloe gave him the softest smile she could muster "is that why you're upset? They keep fighting?", "ye..ah...", "we're sorry baby...Is it because Rich isnt here?", he shook hisnhead and held his arms out "hug...".   
  
   Rich came home, from a very long day, to the usual sight. Michael finally taking his nap, arms wrapped around Jake. The rest were around the kitchen table, drinking coffee.  And he joined them...all of them wondering why on earth they had been blessed with such an angel.


	35. InsertCreativeTitleHere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: LexiSparks005
> 
> Forced little!JD and Caregiver! Veronica?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursing and drugging
> 
> Also diabetes inducing love!

  JD had been resting his eyes only for a few minutes, when Veronica came in holding a tray. "JD? How'd you get- You climbed through the window again didnt you?", "terrible etiquette, but I do apologize.", "JD. It's dangerous. It's old. My grandmother lived here, and her father built the ladder.", "I'm sorry?", "well..now that your here. Can you test this out? It's a new sleep aid.", "is it going to kill me?", "JD!", "well? Is it?", "possibly.". He shrugged and chugged it, it tasted like warm milk, honey and a little sugar. "Tastes nice...zzz...zz..", "well that was easy.".

  
  She put the plan into motion, Kurt and Ram seriously needed to find a new makeout spot because once again, she needed their help. "For a thin dude, he is heavy!", "stuff it Ram.", "Only I can Ronnie.", "just put him on the bed jackass.", "cant believe goody-two shoes Ronnie roofied someone.", "greater good Kurt. Greater good.", "whatever you say Ronnie.", "just help me move him.".

  
  JD stirred a few hours later, damn. Whatever Veronoca gave him was strong..wait...where was he? He recgonized the room, but not the bed. It had bars. He swore silently, "VERONICA!", "No need to yell baby. I'm right here.", "you drugged me.", "are you hungry?", "Veronica! You didnt amswer! VERONICA! GET BACK HERE!", "someones cranky. Come on. Kurt! Can you help me in here?", "comin'! ", Shit. What was Kurt doing here? And if he was here, Ram was here.

  
  "Come on kid. Lets go and see your mama.", "fuck you. You know she's dead..and put me down you-", his hand was smacked, not hard enough to actually hurt or leave a mark, but enough to shock him. "Stop cursing. It makes Veronica upset.", "shut up.". What the fuck did they mean by 'mama' she died when she was young...oh fuck. Please god tell me this isnt what I think it is..he silently begged. He prayed it was juat a bad dream. He'd wake upnin bed, next to Veronica after an amazing night...but no matter how much he willed it, it never happened.

  
   He caught a look of himself in the reflection of the refrigerator. Hr had a light blue knitted cap, fuzzy green pajamas, and white socks. He looked like a god damn baby. An oversized. Fucking. Baby. "JD. Open your mouth. I know you're hungry.", "come on. Guess you arent a big boy after all.", he went red in the face and swiped at Kurt. "Be nice you two. Jason Dean. Eat right this minute. ", he shook his head and pushed it away. He wanted a slurpee...or coffee. Or anything but this god awful food Veronica made. He couldnt even tell what it was.

  
  It took a half hour of pleading, arguing between 'grown ups', and bargaining, until he gave in. He was force-fed what tasted like burnt scrambled eggs and bacon. Kurt whispering he'd give him 'real-food' and earned a swat from both Ram and Veronica,"I for one like the cooking.", "thank you Ram.", "dude. You once ate a banana peel covering in honey, peanut butter and hot sauce for five bucks.", "shut up Kurt.".

  
  Okay. It was nice at first. He can admit that, but he had to draw the line somewhere. He refused to wear a diaper. He only had so much dignity left. "JD. Come on. It'll be covered up.", he couldnt talk, because Veronica 'Mama' Sawyer had strapped pacifier into his mouth. "JD. It's summer. It's hot. You'll be drinking lots of liquids, do you want to have an accident?", he made a whining noise, a muffled 'fuck you' could be heard.

  
  "Now JD. That isnt nice. Okay, I'll make a deal. You wear the diaper...but if you need the potty, tell me, Ram or Kurt okay? Now..I'm going to take the strap off, and can you promise to keep that pacifier in?", he looked frustrated, but nodded. He sucked on it rapidly as if to assure her. He was layed back and quickly changed. When he was lifted back up, the strap was removed, and his cheek was kissed. He touched it, and smiled a little. "There's that pretty smile. Now why dont we go watch tv?", he nodded.

  
  Veronica would make a good mom. She made sure that he was happy, healthy, well-fed and hydrated and entertained. Who knew a blinking toy with buttons would be entertaining? His dad never so much asked how his day was. But Veronica let him talk all he wanted, and paitently listened to him, nodding and smiling. He got tucked in, usually read a story, and hugged whenever he needed it. It seemd dumb at first, but whatever she did, it was making him feel better. Mentally at least. Instead of staying up all night, and eating junkfood. He got food that wouldnt give him diabetes, and enough love to give him cavities. He loved the attention, even though it was a little forced.,he couldnt help but feel happy to get some parental love.


	36. Bouncing Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:LexiSparks005
> 
> I also had another! Cynthia was so distraught over the death of her so , she made Evan her knew little boy. Literally.

"Dinner was delicious Mrs. Murphy...", "thank you Evan...I put a secret ingredient in.".He wondered what it was...it didnt seem to have a special taste, but it did taste familiar. He yawned, suddwnly feeling tired. "Mrs. Murphy?", "yes?", "do you have somewhere I can lay down? I feel a little tired..", "yes sweetheart, up the stairs, last door on the right. Next to Zoe's room.". He made his way up the stairs, passing photos of Zoe and Connor as kids, preteens and teenagers...he sighed softly and rubbed his face.He plopped down on the bed, only intending to rest his eyes before going home. But, unbeknownst to him...Cynthia had a _different_ idea.  
  
   When she was sure he was passed out, feeling maybe she had maybe gone a little overboard on the pills, but then shaking it off. Ms. Hansen _was_ a good mother, but she was **never** home.. so she and Cynthia made a deal..Cynthia would help pay for the bills, if Evan got to be her baby boy, even just for a little while. It had honestly been a hard choice, be homeless with Evan or let Evan live in a warm bed with someone who was actually there. She had chosen the latter, and made a promise to try and visit. Which, with her schedule...it probably wouldnt _ever_ happen.  
  
   Ever since Connor died, Cynthia had been distraught...and since she and Larry had been fixed to where they couldnt have any babies... She felt so lost...until she met Evan Hansen. Aka her new baby who she will protect with her life. So she got to work quickly and quietly, changing him into soft green footie pajamas (his favorite color) and put a small blue hat over his head to keep him warm..she tucked him into the adjustable bed she had made Larry install (just a normal bed with crib bars drilled into the sides), pushed a blue and yellow pacifier past his lips, silently 'aww'ing when he sucked on it, and placed a small plush monkey next to him, turned on a nightlight and flicked the lights off, leaving the door open a crack.  
  
   When he woke up, he was terrified at what he saw. Actually, that wasnt the word. Creeped-out was more like it. Wall to wall, was covered in baby supplies. A changing table, a childs drawing desk, a chest of drawers, boxes of (presumably)coloring books and crayons. And worst of all..he. was. Dressed. Like. A. _BABY._ And. _Was.sucking.on.a.PACIFIER._ Which he promptly spat out. "Uh..M..M..Mrs. Murphy?", "coming baby!". She walked in, holding a bottle of a white substance, which he prayed to GOD wasnt milk and something that would end all of this. "W..why?", "silly baby. Using big boy words. But mommy forgives you. Do you want to know why mommy did this?", "y..yes!", "drink up baby...and then I'll tell you.".  
  
   He let put a sad sigh, but opened his mouth and let her put it in. And..he sucked on it faster. OBVIOUSLY NOT LEARNING HIS LESSON. It was milk, traced with honey. And it was warm. God dammit! He was falling asleep again. Stupid tired brain. But, as she promised.. she told him the whole story...and he couldnt help but feel bad. He actually started tearing up."I'm sorry baby..did mama make you cry?", he didnt answer, but held his arms up. "Does Evan want cuddles?", he nodded and sniffled. Holding the stuffed animal close, he started whining when he wasnt instantly placated.  _Just_ like the baby she wanted him to be.


	37. IMPORTANY AUTHORS NOTE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very important! Urgent!

_**From: Monday, March 19, 2018 ( 10:30am) CENTRAL STANDARD TIME** _

_**To: Friday, March 23, 2018 (10:30pm) CENTRAL STANDARD TIME** _

 

Okay, so I usually check here every day...but, I'm getting bored. So I decides to spice things up. There is going to be a contest.

 

_**Those who wish to enter must meet these qualifications.** _

-readily available on weekends and aftenoons on weekdays

-can write well ( proper punctuation/spelling/grammar/ sentence structure.)

-can write for any fandom that is requested.

-can write NSFW(must be well written and well paced.)

-can update frequently.

 

_**Those who wish to participate-** _

Email me! sissyboo2002.be@gmail.com

 Subject line : DamnItGirl

_**Prizes!** _

\- be a co-author

\- get a free shout out.

\- have a chapter dedicated to you!

\- get a free drawing!

\- all commissions on my DA will be under 100pts.

 

Those who I hope will enter-

####  [LexiSparks005](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiSparks005/pseuds/LexiSparks005)

####  [EwItsEvan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwItsEvan/pseuds/EwItsEvan)

####  [AnOverObsessedShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOverObsessedShipper/pseuds/AnOverObsessedShipper)

[JaredKinkman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredKinkman/pseuds/JaredKinkman)

####  [Puglebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puglebug/pseuds/Puglebug)

 

May the odds of my indecisiveness be in your favor.


	38. InsertAnotherCreativeTitleHeere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:LexiSparks005
> 
> Mr. Heere! Caregiver and forced! Little Jeremy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is crappy. I was eating Cheeots and drawing a request when my creativity decided to be like-
> 
> Creativity: hey author! Wanna know a secret?  
> Me: not really.  
> Creativity: weeeeeell too bad. I GIVE YOU THE POWER OF-  
> Me: dont you dare-  
> Creativity: MEEEEE!  
> Me: goddammit! *throws phone*  
> Me: NOOOOOOO! MY BAAAAAAABBBBY!
> 
>  
> 
> PS:phone is fine...also!
> 
> PRODUCTIVE!

  Mr. Heere honestly never tried. He never stepped up as a father, he just let Jeremy do his own thing. He didnt seem to care if he went out to late night parties, got detention, or even drank and smoked pot. He fell back into his rut, after all they went through. He was still just a drunk who didnt wear pants. He missed the years when Jeremy was a baby and needed him. Now, he did things on his own. He made his own decisions, ones that werent which show had the prettiest colors.  
  
   "Jeremy? You up kiddo?", "yeah. Come in.", "Jeremy I need to talk to you.", "is this important? Because I'm busy.", "watch your attitude.", Jeremy seemed surprised his dad actually parented. "Okay...sorry. what do you need?", "time for dinner. ", "be down In a minute.", "sure dad.". Mr. Heere held the bottle of sleeping pills and crushed them, and sprinkle it intk Jeremy's lemonade. He was actually going to be a parent, whether Jeremy like it or not.  
  
  He had been surprised at his dad. He never had been scolded since his mom left, and he was shocked. He closed the laptop, and rubbed his eyes. Chemistry was exhausting. He sat down in the chair, poking at the burnt dinner his dad (obviously) made. "Taste great dad...", he took a sip of lemonade and cringed. It was too sweet. He finished it off, and walked upstairs to his room, closing his eyes and trying to sleep for a few minutes.  
  
  Jeremy, despite his looks, was HEAVY. He had to get Michael to help lift him up. "You know Mr. Heere..", Michael grunted, trying to pull Jeremy's arms , "I think it's illegal to drug your kid...or anyone for that matter.", "just lift him into the bed and you'll get the twenty bucks.".  
  
  When Jeremy woke up, he was tired and confused...mostly because HE WAS FUCKING IN A DIAPER AND NOTHING ELSE. He tried talking, but his tounge felt heavy ( dont do drugs kids), and a pacifier was in his mouth. All he could do was make distressed, high pitched whining (Like his voice when he got scared.). "Coming baby!", what the fuck? His dad was dressed. And wearing pants. "Da..de. da?DA!".  
  
   "I get your scared Jeremy..but I'm your dad. I am suppose to take care of you. I havent been acting like a dad..but that is going to be changed. Just like your diaper. Seems like you went already.", when had that happened?! "Da..de..n..oh..", "it'll be alright. I've seen it before. Now lets get you changed before I get to work..", he was quickly changed and put in dark blue footie pajamas. They were soft and smelled new and like ocean breeze laundry detergent.  
  
   His dad dug around the back of his closet, and pulled out the old box of toys from when he was little, and dusted of a fuzzy teddy bear. He got it when he was born, his mom told him his dad showed up with his shirt on backwards (he got dressed on the way to the hospital and got a ticket for reckless driving), and was holding the bear, and scared the crap out of her. So the bear had been one his earliest memories and favorite toys. He loved it, because is smelled of familiar and safely..little did he know, that was what his dad wanted.   
  
   His apparently remembered alot of his childhood. From games to tv shows, to foods and naptimes. And he was a cuddler and apparently not a crier. That he was a early talker and was apparently sassy. He honestly would of thought it was a little creepy, if it wasnt the fact Jeremy was almost in tears at the constant attention.   
  
   Instead of being on his own, his dad kept a close eye. Not enough to ruin his sense of privacy, but enough to make sure he was okay. If he was hungry, he would make a whining noise and got fed as soon a possible. He could sleep all day, watch tv, and not have to worry about an English report. And, as if by magic, his anxiety was lessened significantly. He was able to sleep without medication. Just a warm bottle and a story and he was out. Just like a normal baby...which was just what Mr. Heere wanted.


	39. Michael is Jeremys Favorite Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: LexiSparks005
> 
> YEAH! (Little!Jeremy w/ Squip squad caregivers *mostly Michael*!?)

   Michael and Jake were fast asleep, Jeremy in the room across from theirs, Rich next to his, Jenna and Brooke's on the right of Christines (who somehow managed to weasle her way into getting the master bedroom and attached bathroom.) And Chloes on the left of theirs, across from the spare guest room. The others were either in the kitchen eating breakfast, or in the basement, making out where Jeremy couldnt see. Because you can fight them all for protecting little Jeremys innocent mind.  
  
  "Daddy!", "Micha. Your son want you.", "before noon he's your son.", "DADDY! DADDY!", "He's calling you though.", Michael pushed him off the bed with his arm. "Well you're already up.", Jake tried glaring, but Michael didnt take it seriously because Jake he wasnt wearing contacts, and he was glaring at the lamp. "Coming baby.", "no! Daddy! Wan' daddy!", "oh..I'm sorry...I guess dada will just leave then...", Jeremy looked horrified, "no!no! Dada stay! Dada stay!", "I guess I'll stay. Wanna go wake up daddy so he can make you pancakes?", "yay!".   
  
  Michael hadnt been happy to have gotten woken up, but couldnt help but smile at Jeremy, who was poking his face with his fingers and smiling innocently. "Daddy! Up! Pan'akes!", "I'm up baby. Why dont you go play with dada?", "yay! Dada p'ay!", "yep. Whatcha wanna do baby?", "b'ocks!", "wanna build a tower?", "yay!".  
  
   It was obvious Michael was the favorite. That was probably because Jeremy felt closer to him than anyone else in the group. He wasnt the favorite caregiver (they asked him and he started crying about how he didnt want to choose.), but he was Jeremy's favorite person. "Jere-bear. You got syrup all over you!", "no ba'h!", he hated baths with a passion.  
  
  No one could get him to take a bath except Michael. When Brooke over-dressed him for a trip to the mall, he cried until Michael changed his clothes into a soft blue shirt and cargo shorts with velcro sneakers. Jake tried playing with him, but Jeremy got fussy too quickly and madd Jake paranoid hr did something wrong. Rich had a temper, and would sometimes scold too harshly, which made Jeremy cry and that made Rich cry (for a caregiver he was bad at emotions), Jenna would post pictures of him on a Little Blog and try to make him smile, but instead, he'd make funny faces. Chloe would spoil him, but money didnt buy his happiness (much to her dismay), and Christine would make him stay up late to help him try to better his speech. All that did was make him tired, cranky and fussy.   
  
He loved them all, but they all could agree (except Michael), that he was indeed Jeremy's favorite person.


	40. Whaaaaaaaat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: LexiSparks005
> 
> Jeremy wakes up one day to see Michael has been turned into an actual baby?

  "Dude. This hocus pocus is bullshit. There is no way she cursed me.", "I dont know Michael...she seemed serious. What if she did?", "well, you win, you lose, you live, you die.", "that is a wierd way to put it.", the two were out at a carnival, and Michael ended up taunting and angering a Gypsty Fortune Teller..and ended up getting cursed. Michael didnt believe in that stuff, but Jeremy did.  
  
   So when he woke up the next morning with a baby beside him, he was surprised. He knew it was Michael. Soft face and belly, dark hair and light brown skin with big dark eyes. He couldnt have been more than two, but Michael was big for his age, so he guessed he was maybe one. "Michael...baby... wake up.", Michael blinked his eyes in confusion, before scrunching up his face and wailing. "Oh god. What did I do?!".  
  
  "Uh..Mrs. Mell? I'm babysitting and I'm having a few issues.", "what is the baby doing?", "scrunching up his face and crying! And he wont stop!", "is he wet?", "no.", "tired?", "he just woke up...", "my only guess is that he either just wants attetion or he's hungry. Does he have teeth?", "let me check..", he put the phone on speaker and went to check Michaels mouth, he didnt have teeth, but a few were coming in. "A few are coming in...but he doesnt have any full ones.", "okay. He's teething. Get a cold washcloth and let him gum on it. When he's done, give him a bottle.", "thanks Mrs. Mell.".  
  
  Michael sniffled when Jeremy held him, trying to give him the bottle. After Jeremy spent a good few hours digging through boxes for one, Michael threw a fit. He refused and just latched onto him. "Baby, you got to eat. It's yummy!", Michael peeked from his neck to see Jermemy smiling and holding his bottle. He shifted to a comfortable position, and stsrting sucking on the nipple.   
  
  Michael didnt change back for months, but he and Jeremy were closer than ever. Michael was a pretty easy baby. He took his naps, and ate his food, and rearely cried(but when he did, he didnt stop for a while).  
  
  "Michael...time for bed.", Michael didnt answer, just talking in baby babble. He had been changed (Jeremy dug around and found an old package of diapers.), given a bath, fed (Jeremy forgot thst babies spit up, and got puked on), a change of pajamas, and a warmed up bottle. That and the long confusing day, made Michael fall asleep. Jeremy cleaned up the house before heading to bed...and prayed to god that Michael didnt remember.   
  
   When he woke the next morning, Michael was back to normal...save for the footie pajamas and the puffy diaper. He silently cursed, not wanting to explain what happened. "Jeremy? You okay.", "yeah...go to sleep baby..", " not a baby anymore..", "you remember!?", he nodded and smiled. "You know, when you have your own kids..you'll be a good dad.", "thanks man..", "now get me out of this damn diaper. It's chafing.".


	41. Jake The Overprotective Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: LexiSparks005
> 
> MORE BABY RICH AND DADDY JAKE!!!! (maybe forced)

  "Jake. I get you want to be there for him, but I dont think this is healthy.", Jake was a helicopter parent. Never letting Rich out of his sight, or do much on his own( didnt help Rich was already a clingy baby), and spoiling him rotten, despite Rich being happy with simple things."Jake. As much as I love you being this nice...Helicopter parenting isnt healthy.", "you're going to make him a crybaby.", "JEREMY!", "we're _all_ thinking it.".  
  
  "Rich just tell me what you want!", that just made Rich cry even harder, big heaving sobs and giant tears. _"Jeremy!_ What did you do to him?!", "nothing! He saw you werent here and started crying!", Rich held his arms up and sobbed, "poor baby...daddy was mean, wasnt he? He left his baby.", "Jake you're doing it again.", "no I'm not! I just love him _so_ much...","I know but he has to be seperated from you sometime.".  
  
  Rich had been taking his afternoon nap, Jake watching him sleep ~~like a stalker~~ , like a good parent, and was gently smiling. He loved Rich with all his heart and more, he was just the sweetest little he ever met, Michael being just below him, and it hurt to not see him happy. And it hurt to know that Jeremy and Brooke were right. Rich _was_ becoming more clingy and a _bit_ of a crier, he used to be able to sleep by himself, but now Jake had to sit up with Rich and make sure he fell alseep.  
  
  Jake only became a helicopter parent because he worried about Rich turning out like him. Parents gone all the time, lonely and starved of attention and love. He didnt want that to happen to him. But, he knew deep down, that Jeremy was right. They had to seperate, a few hours at least. He frowned and rubbed his head. He loved Rich, probably a little too much..and knew what had to be done.   
  
  
  The next morning, Rich was in tears and sobbing into Jakes shirt. He decided to send Rich to a daycare center for the day, and Rich hadnt been too keen on that idea. "Rich...baby...look at me..", he snivled and looked at him, "Daddy had to go bye bye for a little while okay? See the big hand?", Jake pointed to the wristwatch(which had a tracking chip in it) and smiled. Rich nodded, "when the big hand is on the three, then daddy will come and get you. But, I know you'll have fun. Look! Michael's here! ", he pointed to the lone boy playing with clay under supervision of the main caregiver of the facility, Rich smiled and nodded. Michael was always fun...but he could be a little rough sometimes without meaning to. "Now why dont you go play...daddy will see you soon..", Rich sniffed but let one of the female caregivers lead him to Michael.  
  
   Jake had shown up right on time to pick him and Michael up. He didnt want Jeremy to gomoutmof his way to pick him up when he was alrwdy here...besides, he had to work late., and smiled at the sight of Rich playing with others. "Mr. Jake Dillinger. Here for Richard Goranski, and Michael Mell.", "one moment. Heather! Could you bring Richard and Michael over for pickup?", "yes ma'am!", the caregiver named Heather lifted him up Rich in her arms, and motioned for Michael to follow. "U'cle Jake!", "hey kiddo. Sorry your daddy couldnt be here. He had to work late. He should be home soon. And there is my big boy! Did you have fun?", "quite the charmer you got their sir. He was well behaved and a great helper! Oh, one moment! He made you something in arts and crafts!". She came back a moment later, holding a scribbled piece of paper and a clay statue which vaugely resembled a turtle, which was painted purple, blue and pink.  
  
  Rich and Michael were soon buckled up into their carseats, Rich falling asleep on the drive home. He listened to Michael ramble on about things that happened, occassionally pausing and taking deep breathes to continue. "Michael, can you go play quietly with the others? I'm going to put Rich down for a nap.". He nodded and ran off to the livingroom to tell the others about his day. Jake changed Rich from his day clothes into pajamas and put him down for his afternoon nap. "Love you baby..you were such a big boy for daddy...", Rich just breather lightly and sucked his pacifier. Jake kissed his forehead and turned the light off...feeling _much_ better about what he did.


	42. Be More Chill Michael!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:ALovelyLilac
> 
> Perhaps more Little!Jeremy/Caregiver!Michael but perhaps with Michael just adjusting to being a caregiver? Like at first it's a bit difficult and he has to ask for pointers but eventually gets into the swing of things. Maybe as Jeremy regresses into littlespace Michael just knows to give him his pacifier and get his favorite stuffed toy ready compared to before when he knew nothing.

   Michael was a good guy, he tried to make anyone he could happy. Brooke called him a people-pleaser, and he could see that. But the one person he always tried to please was Jeremy. He was his new little, and the first few days after they've established that...Michael had been scared to even breathe wrong. Fearing it would trigger crying, and lord knows he was bad at comforting. And changing diapers. And making bottles (how the hell do you burn water Michael?!) And almost everything. But one thing he was good at, was cuddling, and boy did Jeremy love cuddling.  
  
   Once, Jeremy had been watching cartoons, wearing bear footie pajamas he gotten from Rich and Jake. Sucking his fist, Michael had been too scared to tell him to stop, because Jeremy was sensitive. If he cried, he cried hard and for a while. And it scared him so much thst he decided to ask for help.  
  
  So, he got the Squip Squad to help him figure things out. Jake told him that younger littles tend to love cuddling and playing, and thst it was okay for them to cry alot, telling him just told him to go with his gut. Rich told that around Jeremy's age, they're still need stimulation, giving him a list of shows and toys that he recommended. Brooke said that, since he was going to be running around, he should get a walker or a stroller. Chloe gve him recipes for homemade babyfood, Christine gave him few picture books, and Jenna gave him a list of Little Blogs for his more personal questions.  
  
   On most days, the squad come over and help around, but sometimes, he had to do it on his own. But after a few days of walking on eggshells, he decided that enough was enough. "Hey there baby...how you doing?", he looked at Michael with those big, beautiful eyes and smiled, "Da!". Holy hell that was too precious...focus Michael...focus.."who wants cuddles?", Jermey giggled and hugged him and shimmying into his lap and snuggling his chest.   
  
   Jeremy was on the verge of tears, and no one could seem to figure out what was wrong. "Jere..look at me...there's those pretty eyes of yours...tell me what you need...hugs? Cause I need a hug...", "no! Nana!", "are you hungry?"Rich asked, "no!", "tired?", "no! No!no!", "where is Michael?!", "coming!", Michael was holding a stuffed panda in his hand. "Nana!Nana!", "what is Nana!?", "the panda Rich. Nana is the panda.". "It's his favorite. He usually wants it when he wants a nap. Come on baby...lets go get you changed for bed.".  
  
  The next time Jeremy got too fussy or started crying..the go to was Nana or his green pacifier and only the green one. "Michael, I knew you could do it...", "yeah! All you had to do was practice!", "thith callth for a thelebration!", "Who wants Pinkberry?!". Michael was quick to buckle Jeremy in, who was pouting at being away from his soft bed. "Jerebear, you can lie down when we get back...we're going out for a surprise!", Jeremy nodded and suckedmon his pacifier and hugged Nana. It was honestly adorable.   
  
   Michael had gotten so good at the whole parenting thing, he somehow managed to carry the Pinkberry in one hand, while holding a sleepy Jeremy in the other arm. "Micha! Im so proud of you..you used to not even know what to do, now you know exactly what he seems to want...", "not all the time.  I mean, there are off days where I just cant seem to make him stop crying...but, I wouldnt trade him for anything...", "awww....Micha's getting emotional...", "da! Icky!", he dug in his bag and pulled out diaper wipes to clean him up.

  Frozen yogurt was on his hamds and face, opting to use his hands instead of a spoon. Even Jenna and Chloe had to smile at the sight...Michael waa really on top of things. No one could believe that in only a few months, Michael went from clueless to super parent. It was a pleasnt surprise, and no one had to say anything, because they all knew it.


	43. Who Knew, She Knew, Now We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: EwItsEvan
> 
> Maybe some Little!Jared and Caregiver!Connor?
> 
> Like Connor walks in on Jared going into little space and is now slowly getting used to it all? Zoe helps out sometimes cause Alana is also a little? I dunno, thought it was cute-

  He hadnt meant to accidently barge in. If there was one thing Connor was, it was honest. Maybe a little dramatic, but honest. That was his reasoning...he decided to be friends with Jared because Evan really fucked both them over. Connor had tried forgiving him, so did Jared, and Heidi and Zoe and basically the entire world that saw The Connor Project. But when Evan had explained why...it honestly felt creepy. His dad left at an early age, leaving him scared that anyone and everyone would leave...creating some rather... possessive.. behavior... with his family...(especially Zoe)..combine that with going off his medication, and anxiety...and that was basically the life of Evan Hansen...who tried living as Connor.  
  
  Despite Heidi not wanting to, she sent him to a mental health facility...because him constantly talking to himself, his paranoid and possessive behavior, and angry outbursts started scaring her...when she got him tested at a mental health clinic...he was diagnosed with Schizophrinia with phsycosis, social isolation, Severe depression and anxiety. And with her constantly working, and his lack of social interaction left her no choice..  
  
   So, he and Jared became closer when he came out of his coma, and out of rehab. Living through the aftermath of The Connor Project together. They tended to barge into each others rooms st the worst and best times. Once, Connor got stuck in his jacket, and Jared chose then to come in. He had laughed so hard, he hit his head on the doorway, then helped Connor out of his jacket. And he walked in while Jared was having his...private time..  
  
  
   So, it was just his luck that he happened to walk in on Jared doing the strangest thing...well, the strangest thing JARED did. He happened to be in the bathroom when Jared came over, Zoe let him in and continued talking on the phone, arguing with the pizza company that she didnt want belle pepper when they said she did. When he heard crying, he thought Jared must have gotten triggered by something , so he hurried up, washed his hands and went ot his room to see Jared on the floor, crying and sobbing. When he saw Connor, both had frozen, "daddy?".  
  
  "ZOOOOOOOOEEEEE!", He never ran so fast in his life to the livingroom. "ZoeIjustwalkedinonJared andhecalledmedaddybutnotinasexualway!", "okay..calm down..how exaxtly did he say 'daddy'?", "in the softest voice ever! Like he was scared and unsure and holy fuck I am FREAKING OUT! please tell me this is just me tripping on weed!", "you've been clean for six months. I doubt that. But, what you just said reminds me of Alana. If she hasnt been in headspace for a while, she gets confused and scared...and holy fuck you left him alone!", Connor had the 'oh fuck' look on his face he got when he got caught doing something.  
  
   Zoe followed him upstairs to the sobbing Jared, and gently sat beside him..Connor just lingered in the doorway. "Hey they Jared..I'm Zoe..", "Zo?", "uh huh...Daddy is really sorry about yelling and leaving you alone...", "Daddy sowwy?", "..y..yeah..I am..". Zoe gently helped Jared out of his clothes, and dug in his backpack. (Lets pretend Jared likes to be prepared), and pulled out a soft dark grey onsie. She made Connor get him dressed 'because he is now your little so get used to it.', and let him lie down next him to calm him down.."feeling better?", the boy nodded and hugged his neck. It was clumsy, but sweet.  
  
  After a few months of attempting to wrap his head around this...he accepted it. Maybe that's what he got protective of Jared, who hadnt done anything wrong, just had a habit of running his mouth. One trait that didnt crossover in his littlespace. He was energetic and bubbly. He loved Jared and cared about him. Zoe gave him advice on what to buy, Jared seemed to like snug plain onsies and no socks, and he looked adorble!  
  
   He had to say, he liked little Jared a little more. Little Jared spoke his mind, bit kindly. He showed hoe much he loved Connor by hugging and cuddling. This Jared didnt seem insecure about his weight, and had no qualms about saying he was still hungry or thirsty. He also really enjoyed and adored his naps...

   And at bedtime and naptime, Jared got a story, cuddling and warm pajamas and milk. And refused to sleep withnout Connor checking for monsters first. And after, he could sleep for hours if Connor let him...and on particullary rough days, Connor let him stay with him until he felt better. And you know what? It melted their stress away like butter on hotcakes...and they couldnt help but feel closer..and  loved and cared for...and they would never change that.


	44. You're Heere, I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:LexiSparks005
> 
> How about one where there out in public and Jeremy's out of his little space but soon comes into it and Chuck's a tantrum and Michael has to deal with a bunch of people starring at him and Jeremy and drags Jeremy home (could involve punishment?)

  "Jeremy...eat.", "I am Michael..and your inner caregiver is showing.", "I cant help it...Just eat a litttle more and we'll go.", "I'm not hungry...", "Jeremy..do you need to be little?", "no! I mean...no..I'm fine...", "baby..just let go...you'll hurt yourself.", "No!", "do you want daddy to feed you?", "no!", Jeremy was now attracting stares and attention. Michael gave the restraunt a 'I'm sorry' smile, and tried to shush him.  
  
  "Jeremy. For the last time, eat.","no!", "you usually like this place..What's wrong?", "NO!", "Jeremy! Stop. People are staring.", Jeremy responded by chucking his lunch, a bowl of vegtable stew, to the floor and cried and screamed, kicking at the table. The bowl didnt shatter but made a loud noise, and the food splattered everywhere. A staffmember came out to clean up the mess, whixh made people stsrt pointing and whispering, which made him uncomfortable, Michael helped, he kept apologizing about it. When the mess was cleaned, Jeremy was taken out of the chair, the bill was paid, he apologized again and carried a still crying Jeremy to the car.  
  
   When they got home, Jeremy was put in his playpen(they used it for timeouts) because Michael didnt like physical punishment, and went to go make a bottle. He put Jeremy down for nap, when he in the smallest voice asked him "daddy mad?", "no baby...I'm just disappointed...you know better than to throw a fit...", "I sowwy...", "take a nap baby...".   
  
Jeremy just stared at the ceiling, the soft glow of the nighlight lit the room up..Jeremy was scared...his daddy was talking to Jake...and he didnt call him 'Jerebear' or gave him hugs and kisses and a story before he took a nap anymore...he just gave him his bottle and pulled a blanket over him...daddy used that big word again. It meant he wasnt happy with what he did...and he started crying softly...he wished he hadnt thown his his food on the floor..because he was hungry...he fought the feeling and closed his eyes...maybe daddy would be happy if he napped...  
  
   "That is so unlike him. He usually eats his food without fuss. But now he just throws a tantrum.", "ith I did that ath a kid my dad would have beat the thnot out of me.", "I dont like hitting..it makes him upset and me upset.", "I know Michael..". "Daddy! Daddy!", "sounds like he's awake. Be right back.". He opened the door to see Jeremy in tears, "daddy! I sowwy! I sowwy!", "hey..calm down...now I want you to tell me why you threw a tantrum.", Jeremy shook his head. "You dont know?", "uh huh..Daddy 'up?", "come on baby. I bet you're hungry.", "uh huh!".   
  
   "I think I know why he threw a tantrum..any ideas Jake?", "maybe you forgot to do something?", "I dont know...he's never been this bad...", "Daddy...I bad?", he covered the mouthpiece on the phone, "no baby...You arent bad. I just want to know why you threw a tantrum.", "daddy no 'uv me!", he hung the phone up. "Baby...why would you think that?", "no kiss...no 'ug..", oh.. "is this because of Jake?", he sniffed and nodded.  
  
 "Baby...Jake and I love each other...when two people love each other, they get together...I'm sorry if I havent been paying attention to you as much...", "no call me bear!no 'ugs! No kiss! No story!", "I havent been doing that?", "no...", "daddy's sorry...", "o'tay..". He threw a fit so he would pay attention to him, and he couldnt help but fewl guilty. "Oh Jerebear...I'm sorry. I didnt mean to be mean...", "daddy nee' 'ug?", "yes I do Jerebear...now lets go get something for your tummy..".


	45. Rich the Irresponsible Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: ALovelyLilac
> 
> Perhaps a chapter with the Squipsquad where they're hanging out, talking, maybe having fun and Jeremy is teetering on not going into littlespace since he's stressed or maybe a chapter where Rich and Jake offer to watch Little!Jeremy while he leaves for a few days. Brownie points if Rich actually cries when Jeremy cries because he's confused about what the kid wants and humor ensues.

  "Jerebear..you have to let go of daddy.", the boy just kept crying and latching onto Michael. Jake was trying to get a good grip to pull him off, but the kid was strong. He finally managed to get him off, Michael gave a kiss to his cheek and grabbed the suitcase. He was going to a convention a few miles away and Jeremy couldnt come, because last time, he threw a tantrum and almost tore down an panel where they were selling paintings of videogame characters, so this time, he was being babysat by Rich and Jake. "Hey buddy, dont cry...me, you and Rich are going to have fun! ", "yeah, thith ith going to be thun!".   
  
  "JAKE! THIX HIM!", "Rich! I have a report for English due Monday, what is it...also, why are you crying?", " because he wont thtop crying! Please thix him!", Jake rolled his eyes and checked him over. "He isnt broke Rich. He's just wet. And probably hungry.", "oh...you change him, I'll feed him.", Jake rolled his eyes and went to change him. Jeremy opted for sucking his pacifier and making soft whining noises, "almost done baby...are you hungry?", Jeremy sniffled and Jake wiped his face, "there 's those pretty eyes.".  
  
   Rich had somehow burned water. How the hell do you burn water? Apparently just by looking at it. "Oh thank thuck.", "Richard Goranski! How dare you curse in front of him!", "oh. Thit! Dont repeat that!" Jeremy stared at him and giggle at the face Rich was making, even Jake laughed. Jake started making dinner (chicken nuggets and macaroni isnt dinner Jake).  
  
   "Rich? Where's Jeremy?", "uuuh...Rich ithnt here. Leave a methage.", "RICHARD.", "OKAY! I LOTH HIM!" , "HOW DID YOU LOSE HIM?! HE'S A YEAR OLD!", "I turned my back to the teddybear andnhe was gone!", Jakes phone started ringing, and by the looks of his face..it wasnt good. "Oh shit it's Michael.", "I'm too young to die Jake! We are tho thcrewed!", "try to find him. I'll deal with Michael.", Rich nidded and ran around trying to find Jeremy. "Heeeey Michael!", "hey Jake. Convention ended early! On my way home. I should be home in an hour.Can I speak to Jeremy?", "uhh..he's..alseep!", "really? He usually doesnt go down easily..well, im on my way..bye.", " BYE MICHAEL!", "what?"Dich asked. "Michael's on his way home. He'll be home in an hour.", "thuck.".  
  
  "Uhh..Jake...we got a problem...Michaels here.". They searched all over and still couldnt find him...they were basically fucked. "Guys Im back!", "what do we do?", "Rich. Distract him.", "how?", "I dont know? Say anything!", "hey Michael want to see Jeremy?". Jake slapped his hand to his face, "yeah..where is he? You didnt lose him did you? Because if you did...I'd hate to see your obituary in the newspaper.", "okay! I confeth! I turned around for one minute and he wath gone! We looked everywhere and pleathe dont kill uth!". "Rich. I know where he is, and I'm not mad.", Rich got off his knees and gave him a surprised look, "I had a tracking chip installed in his watch. He's in the closet.".  
  
   When they found him, Jeremy was in the closet, taking a nap with his thumb in his mouth..obvlious to the screaming and frantic footsteps. He was lifted by Michael and kissed on the cheek, "da?", "I'm back Jerebear...did you have fun?", Jeremy nodded and opened his mouth. "Fuck.", "Jeremiah!", "Shit!" Jeremy pointed to Rich. "Three second headstart. One..", Rich bolted down the stairs, "two.", he flung open fhe door, "three.", Michael passed Jeremy off and ran after Rich, who was only halfway down the driveway.  
  
Rich had been chased around the yard, to the neighborhood park and up a tree. Needless to say he never got to babysit alone, but Jake was alright. He didnt ruin poor Jeremys ears with vulgar language.


	46. Michael's Monkey, Jakes Babyboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: LexiSparks005
> 
> YES!!!!!! Now could you maybe do a little Rich and Caregiver Jake again? Maybe it could be a forced fanfic? (Idk why I like it when it's forced but I just do) maybe the entire Squip squad could be on it as well?

   "Rich open up..", "no! Thuck you!", "Richard Goranski! Dont you say that word again or you'll get a time out. Anything is better than this he thought miserably. Since Jake got tested as Caregiver, oddly so did the rest of the Squip Squad..except for him( he hadnt taken the test), he never let Rich out of his sight. And when he had too at least one of the Squad waa there to 'babysit'. It annoyed him to no end, because he hadnt even been evaluated. Brooke called it intuition. He opened his mouth to say and a spoonful of applesauce was shoveled into his mouth. Which he promptly spat out, two could play at this game.  
  
  Jake just smiled and wiped it off his shirt, and grabbed a napkin to wipe off Rich's face. "So messy. And so grumpy. Someone needs a nap. ", "I DONT WANT A THUKING NAP!", he honestly felt like crying he was so frustrated. "Rich, baby, look at me.."but he didnt. He looked down and let the tears pool in his eyes. "Baby, I'm not going to hit you..I know you're just upset and frustrated... What your dad did to you wasnt right...but look, do you want to see something special?", he shook his head, but was shown anyway.   
  
  It was his own room. It was way bigger than the cramped space he had at home, he had toys in one corner that spilled out next to a small table with cushioning around it, and a big dresser was filled to the brim with presumably clothes, and the bookshelf next to the bed was fully stocked with childrens books..and his bed..his bed was a racecar! He could- No. No! NO!  He shouldnt get excited. It was probably just a dream anyway. "Hey baby...wanna go see your bed and get changed into comfy clothes?", he honestly wanted to say no. He wasnt a baby..he didnt want all of this..so why did he say 'yes'..  
  
  "Jeremy! You gotta help me! Jake is being wierd!", "hey there Rich. Nice pajamas! I wish I had those!", okay tallass wasnt helpful. The girls were chatting idlely and he toddle over, Jake put a diaper on him to prevent 'accidents' and it made it difficult to walk. "Look at the cutie!", "hi Richie!", "hi there handsome! Wanna give Brookie a hug?", "smile for the camera baby!", he covered his face in embarassment. The girls were no help. He was lifted from behind, making him squeak in surprise.  
  
  The girls 'aww'ed at him, there goes the last shred of dignity he had left. " Oh leave him alone, he doesnt want all this attention at once.". Michael had been the one to lift him up with ease, he frowned and did a pouting face, of all people he expected Michael to take his side. "Hey there kiddo. Wanna get away the girls for a little bit? I brought you a surprise!", no..no..dont cave..but who could say no to Michael? He felt warm and tingly around him and Jake..probably because Michael and Jake were the only ones who seemed to care about his well-being...and they just so happened to be both caregivers and were 'secretly' dating.  
  
  Michael got him a slushy, and boy did it taste great after all that bland babyfood, even thouch Michael poured it into a bottle. Rich did get normal food often, but Jake wasnt a good chef. He sighed softly and sucked on the nipple, smiling at the rush of blue rasberry. "Michael! He shouldnt have a lot of sugar! He's not going to want to sleep!", " at least he's eating something...and dont worry..I watered it down. He hasnt had one in months. He wont know the difference.".  
  
  How the hell was he suppose to sleep alone? He hasnt since the Squip, and now he has nightmares.."Hey Rich? Want a story?", "no! Im not tired! Im not!Im not! Im not!", "okay Mr. Grumpy, no story then. Goodnight baby, sweet dreams.", "night monkey...see you in the morning." Jake switched on the nightlight and flicked the lights off..."DADDY NO GO!DADA 'TAY!".  
  
  Rich was lifted out of the bed, and allowed to sleep with Michael and Jake until he was ready to sleep on his own..maybe being a baby wasnt going to be too bad..except for diaper changes and baths, he seemed like a pretty normal little. Jake and Michael, and their little Rich. Michael's monkey and Jakes babyboy.


	47. It is headcannon Evan has a Groot stuffed toy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: EwItsEvan
> 
> Do you think you can do one where Jared scares Connor with a maniquan head when they're taking care of Little!Evan? You know those videos where they dance to wii music with maniquan heads on their head? Like that. Evan starts crying cause Connoe screams and they calm him down with ice cream

   "Shh..Evan it's okay..daddy didnt mean to scare you...where's my smiling baby boy at?", that did nothing to calm him down and Connor glared at Jared. Connor and Jared had been dancing (badly mind you) with mannequin heads on their heads while Evan watched. He had been clapping along, giggling as Jared was doing some sort chicken dance-robot- moonwalk hybrid. Until Jared decided to be ~~a dick~~  a jerk, and scare Connor when he came back from the bathroom. Oh, and Connor had the girliest manliest scream ever, and that triggered Evan's crying.

  
   Now Connor was trying to calm him down with his Groot stuffed toy, but it did nothing. "Jared Marie Kleinman! You better stop his crying before I stop your breathing!", "such a nice thing to say Conman. Hey Evan?", Evan looked at him teary-eyed, "papa 'ug 'oo?", "of course baby..but first..lets go get some icecream! Would you like that?", "uh huh...", Connor carried him to the kitchen and set him in his highchair. Jared made him a cup of apple juice while Connor dug out the double chocolate fudge and vanilla swirl icecream. Evan's favorite.  
  
  "Such a big boy, finishing all his ice cream. You know what big boys get?", Evan shook his head, "kisses!", "icky! Daddy! Icky! Papa! Icky!", "oh that is just mean...Im so hurt! No, Evan! Dont cry! Papa was just kidding.", "you have a bad sense of humor.", "you have bad hair, but you dont see me complaining.", "you love this hair!", "yeah, pulling it.", "JARED! Not in front of Evan...maybe later. Definetly later.".   
  
   They made sure Evan was tucked in, had a bottle, made sure the lamp was on (a nightlight wasnt enough), and made sure he had Groot, before going at it. Hard kisses and soft hair pulling...but they got stopped by Evan in the doorway. "Daddy? Papa? Wha' go' on?", "we're just...wrestling!", "can I too?", "maybe when your older...", "okay..Sleep here? Ba' dream.", "sure baby..come on.", "but Connor...", "I said yes. Now go to bed.". Now it was Jareds turn to be pouty, "besides, we can 'wrestle' all day tomorrow.", "works for me.", "good. Now go to sleep.".


	48. Jeremy isnt Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: ALovelyLilac
> 
> Care for something semi-angst related? Perhaps Jeremy suffering through his Squip trying to reactivate itself. Migraines, static crawling up his skin and finally having a full blown melt down as electricity courses through him? Anyone could be there with him or he suffers until someone from the Squip squad checks on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the emotions and the groups bad spelling.
> 
> I cant write angst very well, so sorry! 
> 
> ××××  
> Also, whoever deleted their comment/request for Ms. Mell and Little!Jeremy, if you do not repost soon I'll have to remove it from my writing. I have limited space and I will not post unless I have someone to credit for the prompt and idea.

  "OW!", Jeremy internally winced st the sharp pain in his head. It was trying to reactivate again...he closed the Science book and rubbed hia face. No sooner had he done that, his phone started blowing up.

 ** _Bich has added you chat to the group "SquipSquad"_**  
  
 _ **Bich** as has started the conversation_  
  
 _ **Bich:** guyd I nees youre helo._  
  
 _ **Bich:*guys** *need *your *help_  
  
 _ **WeedBro:** He #didntstudy #failing_  
  
 _ **WeedBro:** Also #hashtaging_  
  
 _ **LohstMySanity:** plz tell me that is ironic hashtaging?_  
  
 ** _WeedBro has deleted a message_**  
  
 _ **JennaMarvels:** good._  
  
 _ **TheatreGeekChic:** #bringbackthehashtag_  
  
 _ **ChloesTheDoor:** Chris No._  
  
 _ **Mr. Perfect:** WTF is going on?_  
  
 _ **JDawgHeere:** what do need?_  
  
 _ **Bich:** math is gaaaaaay._  
  
 _ **ChloesTheDoor:** your biiiii_  
  
 _ **Bich:** touche._  
  
 _ **JDawgHeere:** I have a headache._  
  
 _ **Bich:** srry! Need ass?_  
  
The group chat went silent, probably from embarrassment and laughter.  
  
 _ **Bich:** OH SHIT! I MEAN ASS! ASS!_  
  
 _ **Bich:** ASPRIN!_  
 _ **Mr. Perfect:** lol._  
  
 _ **LohtsMySanity:** this is funny af._  
  
 _ **JennaMarvels** screenshot the conversation_  
  
 _ **Bich:** DELETE THAT!_  
  
 _ **JDawgHeere** has left the conversation_

  
  Jeremy sighed and turned his phone off, the Squip stopped the electric shocks, and decided today was not the day to reactivate. He wiped the tears from his face...and closed his eyes.  
  
   "Uh guys? Have you seen Jeremy today?" Brooke asked, looking around trying to spot him. "No..and he hasnt texted...", "so unlike him.", "he's probably just sick and wants ASS." Chloe grinned, "I thold you tho never theak oth that again!", Rich was a pouty bisexual the rest of the day.   
  
  No one really thought of Jeremy not being at school until a week later, surprisingly, Dustin Kropp brought it up. "Hey man? Where is that tall buddy of yours? Havent seen him all week!", "I'll be right back...I have a call to make.."Michael excused himself and went to a more secluded area of the school cafe, clicking on the second emergency contact: Jeremys Dad.   
  
  "Michael? Arent you in school?", "yes, but not important. Where's Jeremy?", "uh..at school? I'm on a business trip and only recently got my cellular phone charged...", "oh shi-", "language!", "sorry I have to call you back..". "Guys! Car. Now! No questions!", "wait! I'm wearing heels!", "and I'm on crutches! Michael!", Michael threw Jake over his shoulder and grabbed Brooke by her waist and hoisted her up, not even breaking his pace or a sweat, practically threw them in the backseat, and tapped his foot while everyone piled in. "Everyone here? Good.". They peeled out of the parking lot and sped down the road. "Michael! What is going on!", "Jeremy is home. _Alone!",_ " ** _MOVE OVER MELL. MAMA IS TAKING THE WHEEL! COME ON YOU TRASHHEAP, GO FASTER!", "CHISTINE! IM SURE THIS ISNT LEGAL!"._ **  
  
  Jeremy was clawing at his head, get it out. Get it out. Get it out. Please. Please. Please. Get it out. "Jeremy! Are you here?!", he breathed deeply. He felt someone sit in front of him. "Jere...I'm going to touch you. Is that okay?", he nodded while Michael held him. "Ow! He shocked me!", "static?", "no. _Like..electicty.",_ Jeremy screamed in pain and doubled over, **_"GET IT OUT! MAKE IT STOP!MAKE IT STOP!_** ", "oh _shit...",_ "what is it Michael?", "my brother went through the same thing...it's trying to _reactivate."._  
  
   "Rich, go get me a blanket. Chris, go to my basement under my bed and get the pack of Mountain Dew Red. Jenna, go get those meds on the table. Chloe and Brooke we need need loose clothes and pillows, Jake sit here with me and try to calm him down. Move it people! Time is of the essence!", Everyone scattered to go their jobs. Soon, Jeremy was redressed, covered up, and had his meds forced down his through with Mountain Dew Red, Jeremy stopped screaming and just looked exhausted and sounded hoarse, "Jere...how long has this been going on?", "a few weeks...it _hurts_ Micha..", "I know...but it's gone now...do you feel any pain?", "n..no..s..s..o..so..t..tire..tired.", "go to sleep...we'll be right here..I promise.".


	49. Random BS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random BS I thought about when writing this.

**_How the Squip Squad would have died_**  
  
_**Jeremy-** Bullied until he commited suicide_  
  
_**Michael-** overdosed on antidepressants._  
  
_**Rich-** beat to death by his father._  
  
_**Jake-** suicide due to pressure from school and parents._  
  
_**Brooke-** car crash._  
  
_**Chloe** \- heart attack due to stress._  
  
 _**Jenna-** caught an STD._  
  
_**Christine-** faulty prop fell on her._

* * *

 

** _What Monster the Squad Would Be_ **

_**Jeremy-** Ghost_  
  
_**Michael-** Zombie_  
  
_**Chloe-** Shapeshifter_  
  
_**Jenna-** Vampire_  
  
_**Brooke-** Mummy_  
  
_**Jake-** Werewolf_  
  
_**Rich-** Seamonster_  
  
_**Christine-** Siren_

* * *

  *  How the hell did did get so popular? Yall need to take a _**chill pi ll.**_
  * This is like 95 percent ageplay. 
  * I should be more creative with titles.
  * Why am I even still up, oh. Because author has a boring life.
  * Author also has too much free time.
  * Author is feeling hungry, but demons will eat my soul if leave my comfortable bed
  * If my mom could read this, she'll be questioning my sexuality.
  * Author is craving cheetos.
  * Author is so very bored.
  * Author cant sleep.
  * I should be.
  * Night fans.
  * JK.
  * Cant sleep.
  * So bored.
  * And no inspiration.
  * Enjoy this.
  * Im trash.



 

 


	50. Rich Lost Against A Toddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:LexiSparks005
> 
> I need more Little!Jeremy and Daddy Michael or I'll die

   "Rich? What are you doing?", " he's having a staring contest with a one year old...and losing by the looks of it.", "shh..", Jeremy was staring at him curiously, giggling at the serious face Rich was making. He leaned close to his face and booped his nose. "Aww Rich just give up. You know he's getting sleepy...you are too..", it was true. Both their heads were drooping. Jeremy sat up straight and smiled, "da' seepy...", "Rich, just let it go. He's getting tired.", "fine...you win Jere.".  
  
  "Nigh' da'...", "night baby...", Jeremy yawned and started sucking his pacifier. Michael turned the mobile on, and it churned out a soft lullaby. "Your such a good parent. Dont know how you do it."., "he's a pretty simple baby. Just give him plenty of attention.", Rich had fallen asleep with Jeremy's blanket over him. Rich wasnt a little. He was just vastly immature.  
  
   Jeremy sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Da...", no answer. "Da?", there wasnt any answer! "Da! Da!", he had tears rushing down his face. Where was he? "dada...", "coming Jeremy!", Jake came in holding a bottle. "Dada?", "daddy's sleeping baby..you should be too..what's wrong?", "dada..","come on and drink up. Daddy will be up soon...", he held his bottle and started drinking while Jake watched him. Dada did that sometimes..."all done?", "up!", "no Jeremy.", "peas? Peas up?", god why did he have to be so adorable? "Fine..".  
  
   Jake went to wash the bottle out, having left Jeremy in the livingroom. When he came back, he just had to take a picture. Jeremh was snuggled against Michael, thumb in mouth and breathing softly. Michael had his arms wrapped around him subconsiously. Even in sleep, he managed to protect him...


	51. Michael is a Little cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:EwItsEvan
> 
> If I see Little!Michael and Caregiver!JD I'll scream with joy. I love crossovers because they isn't a lot of them tbh. But like- Veronica gives JD the idea of taking care of a little and ends up with Michael

  "Veronica, I'm not sure this is a good idea. I cant take care of a kid! I'm the least kid-friendly thing in the world!", "I think youre a step up from a posion tipped, razor blade covered, pedophile in disguise cactus. That is on fire.", "what the actual fuck is wrong with you? And ouch.", "JD! It's fine, kids dont ask for much. Most just ask if you can read 'big' words.", "Vernoica! Dont leave me here alonemwith these kids! Veronica! VERONICA!".  
  
  He forgot how 'bad boy' he was when he saw happy littles running or lounging around. Some were off to the side with books or coloring books. Some watching TV on a big screen in the corner. Others were running around. But only one seemed to really catch his eye. A boy with the look of child-like concentration on his face while he colored in a book. He was off by himself in a corner, not seeming to want to interact with others. _Me and you both kid._  
  
   "Uh..hi? I'm here to..adopt.", "first time?", "yes ma'am.", "due to _circumstsnces,_ we are required to do a home visit to be sure it is child friendly, you are also required to be tested to be sure you yourself is suitable for the little or littles.". Well _fuck._ His home life wasnt the most desirable, and he usually crashed in the spare room at Veronica's..he couldnt take a little to either...think..think.."No problem! I'll be right back...".  
  
   Ram had been making a late breakfast, Kurt still sleeping, when he got the phonecall."Ram! I need your help!", "why should I?", "because I'm adopting a little and I cant unless I nave a suitable home and Veronica doesnt have the space-", "dude! Chill out! Breathe.", he took a deep breath, "so..please can you help? Please!please!please!", JD wasnt the type to beg...this was huge. "I guess we can let you stay for a little while.", "thank you! I own you one!".  
  
  "Hi Im Michael!", "Im JD....", "are you my new daddy?", oh god this kid was too precious..."not yet...  
But..most likely?", "oh...okay!". It was too much cuteness, he ruffled the boys hair and smiled. He had passed the test, but still needed to pass the inspection. "I hope you pass inspection...Michael likes you!" The woman. JD smiled at the little, he loved the kid to death..and he hasnt even gotten him yet. "So, is that boy smiling at you, your boyfriend?", "huh?", he turned to see Ram, who had been smiling at Michael and him. He gave a wave, "we usually only allow couples to adopt.", "what?", "for stability. Single parents tend to not have time or money to support them.". Well if she hadnt hit the head on the coffin. "Uh yes! He is my boyfriend!", she started to walk over with Michael. Shit.  
  
 He mouthed _'I'm sorry'_ to Ram, who had a confused look on his face. "So, are you Mr. Dean's partner?", "uh..yes?", 'thank you.'. She nodded and passed Michael over before leaving them, "I have two daddies?". Oh god JD was right, this kid was adorable. "Why are you here?", "Veronica said you needed a ride back...what was that about?", "they only allow couples to adopt..I wasnt sure about this before, but I do want to adopt him!". Ram sighed "fine...come on. Veronica is going to take you on a shopping spree. Lets hangout before she mentally tortures you.".  
  
  True to his word, Veronica dragged him on spree. Dragged him a small Little shop on the outskirts of town. From bottles to clothing to toys, they had it all. Veronica started loading up on stuff, bottles, toys, clothes, books, and even food supplements. Unsurprisingly, it wasnt cheap. "You have to pay for a baby, and babies arent cheap.", she swiped Heather Chandlers credit card, knowing she'd be cool with it. She was a bitch, not a monster. Plus, Heather loved kids.  
  
Although he and Ram had to be pretend-dating...he could say it was worth it to keep Michael.


	52. Brats and Bullies(not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: LexiSparks005
> 
> GASP! WHAT IF-and I'm just putting this out there- You do little Jeremy and Daddy Michael, BUT!!!! Jeremy has the headspace of a adorable, bratty toddler?

  "Jerebear, you _need_ to eat..", "no!", "do you want a nap?", _"no!",_ "wanna cuddle with daddy?", _"no_ _! No!no!",_ Jeremy was at the age where he was a ~~bratty~~ fussy toddler. He didnt seem to want to do anything but scream and cry and throw tantrums. Later that night, he was trying to help brush his teeth, "Baby-", _**"NO!**_ I BIG BOY! I DO IT!", "okay..okay..". He did do it, but _somehow_ managed to get toothpaste **_everywhere_** _but_ his mouth. He just sighed and cleaned up, sending him to bed.  
  
   He tried not to get angry. He really did. But Jeremy was really pushing his luck. He kept getting out of bed, and following him around. "Jeremy go to sleep. Now.", "no seepy! No seepy!", "Jeremiah Anthony Heere. Go to bed. NOW.", Jeremy stopped in his tracks, and his lips wobbled. Oh great. "Jeremy...I'm sorry -", Jeremy shoved him away and ran to his room. Shit.  
  
  "Jerebear...are you okay baby?", no answer. He pushed the door open and sat on the bed. "Jeremy I know you're awake...", the boy sniffled and kept the blanket over his face. "Jerebear...daddy's sorry for yelling.", "daddy mad?", "no baby! Why would I?", "I bad..", "oh Jerebear...you arent bad. Daddy was just getting upset because you were being naughty. You know better than to throw a tantrum.", "I sorry..", "baby boy, why were you so upset?", "Rich..call me baby..", "oh really. Well guess what? Rich still wears diapers! So you arent a baby, you can use the big boy potty!", "weally?", "yep..now..are you hungry? Sleepy? Wanna cuddle?", "all...", "we can do that.".  
  
   "Hey Jake? Would you mind bringing Rich over?", "is this about Rich calling Jeremy a baby? He already told me...", "yes.. and he is very upset by it...", "sure..we'll swing by tomorrow.", "thank you..Jeremy had a massive fit over this...", "I'm sorry Michael...I dont know why he's been being so mean to him lately..", "it's fine Jake, he doesnt know any better.".  
  
  "Hi u'nle Mikey!", "hey there handesome.  Come on in, Jeremy's in the living room.", Jeremy was sitting on the floor with a gameboy, quietly playing. "Rich, go play. Me and uncle Mikey are going to talk.", "okay daddy!". Michael and Jake went to the kitchen to make coffee, when they heard a thump then crying. When they turned their heads, Rich was standing over Jeremy, holding his gameboy in his hand. "Richard Goranski! What did we say about pushing?", "Jerebear! Are you okay?", "Rich! This is why we came over. Now what do you have to say for yourself?", he looked at Jake and Michael and pouted. "I'm sowwy?", "Richard. We arent the ones you need to apologize to.".  
  
  He looked at Jeremy, who cowered and hid his face in his daddys jacket. "I sowwy Jer..me." Rich kissed the boys cheek and hugged him. "I okay...wanna p'ay too?", "uh huh!". Who knew kids could easily forgive?


	53. Things to know about me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROCRASTINATION/ FILLER CHAPTER

**Main Ships I Will Go Down With-**  
Deere _(Jeremy/Jake)_  
Pins n Patches _(Michael/Jake)_  
Expensive Headphones _(Michael/Rich)_  
Spicy Bis _(Jeremy/Rich)_  
Boardwalk Boys _(Jeremy/Rich/Michael/Jake)_  
Treebros _(Connor/Evan)_  
Sincerely Three _(Connor/Evan/Jared)_  
BillDip _(Dipper/Bill)_  
Spideypool _(Deadpool/Spiderman)_  
Tomco _(Tom/ Marco)_  
ChanSaw _(Heather C./ Veronica)_  
Family Friends _ ***** (Evan/Jared)_  
SportsBros ** _*_** _(Kurt/Ram)_  
Boyf Reinds _(Jeremy/ Michael)_  
Jamilton _(Hamilton/ Jefferson)_  
Lams _(Laurens/Hamilton)_  
Sockathon _(Johnathon/ Sock)_  
Galaxy Girls _(Alana/Zoe)_  
Broken Boys* _(Henry/Bill)_  
  
**AUs**  
Switching Places  
Fairytale  
Monsters  
Zombie  
Pining  
Stalking  
Little Sibling  
Adopted  
Rehab  
  
**Relationships-**  
Best Friends  
Siblings  
Pining  
Polymory  
Threesome  
Little/Caregiver  
(Anything goes as long as it's not abusive)  
  
**What else?**  
Anything goes.  
Nothing abusive.  
Author is very open minded.  
Especially ship-wise.  
  
I dare you to send me anything.

 

 

Im also techically in a relationship. It's complicated. Think I'm gonna break up.

Anyone else feel kinda 'meh' when they get broken up with? 

Im currently 15 and an aspiring artist/writer

Im also a sorta-comedian

I can take criticism.

Im very open minded.

I have no shame what-so-ever.

That is why I created this BS.

I was also born August 3.

 

 

Give a girl some subscriptions and kudos..

 

Please...

 

Author needs validation from her peers.

 

 

If my family saw this they'll be "WTF went wrong with this child?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * means there is no ship name, because no one really reads them. They are my original ship names.


	54. My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:ALovelyLilac 
> 
> You did wonderful. Thank you for writing the angst! For something a little more light hearted, maybe a chapter where the squipsquad is hanging out. They're tall talking, chilling, having fun and Jeremy is just struggling not to go into littlespace thanks to stress. Like it's the small things that let Michael hone in on when he's slipping into it. Like limited vocabulary, trailing after Michael like a lost puppy and crying from being fussy.

  "Jake! Look out! Brooke is trying to off-road you!", "Rich get off me! I'm trying to win!", Rich had been sitting besdir Jake and was now practifally on top of him, whispering things into his ear. "Fuck this. Jenna, take over.", and started making out with him. "Dudes! Get a closet or something!". Jeremy was getting too stressed out, because everyone else was arguing on whether Brooke was cheating or not.

   Jeremy subconciously started playing with his shirtmand sucking the tip of his thumb."Guys..can you chill? I think your stressing him out...", Michael made sure to whisper, trying not to frighten him. He didnt know if it was his Jerebear or his Jeremy. "FUCK! JENNA YOU CHEATING WHORE! HOW DARE YOU USE THAT BOOSTER!", even though Brooke was joking, it still swnt him over the edge...and when he did, it was not pretty.

  
   "Da..uh puh!", "one second Jerebear. Jake? Can you go make him a bottle? Make sure to add exactly three supplements.", "sure. Be right back.", "bye guys. By Jere!", "Jerebear, say goodnight to Rich.", "buh buh!", he did a small waved and continued to suck his fist. "C'mon Jere...lets get you comfy.".  
  
   "Jeremiah Heere. Stay put.", "no! Da! Uh puh!", he was getting more frustrsted by the minute. Jake had long since left, Jeremy finished that bottle, but refused sleep. He was on the verge of tears and kept following Michael after being put to bed. He didnt want to cave...bit he also wanted the crying to stop..no. Jake said to be more assertive...and not a complete pushover. "Jeremy..tell daddy what is wrong...use your big boy words...", Jeremy fussed and threw his teddybear against the wall. "Jeremiah Heere! We do not throw things... especially toys!".  
  
   Jeremy had been in timeout, Michael praying that he would calm himself down. It didnt work. Jeremey screamed and cried and kicked. Michael was started to break down, all he did was put Jeremy to bed. Put the safety bars up, ( a last resort) and walked off. "Da..da? Da! No! No! No!". After  a little while, he calmed down enough. "Jeremy. Are you done throwing a fit?", "ye.", "good baby...now, can you take your nap like a big boy? Or does daddy have to call Uncle Rich?", he nodded and the bars were lowered. He was given his usual bottle and a backrub with lavender scented lotion. "Night Jerebear...", "ni da..".


	55. Virgil is a nice name!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: LexiSparks005
> 
> Do you do Sander Sides? Cuz if so....BABY VIRGIL AND DADDY PATTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

    "Patton! He is adorable! Hey there kiddo! What's your name?", Virgil turned his head and hid his face in Pattons shirt. "He's just shy..Hey kiddo? Can you tell Roman your name?", withoutnturned hisnhead he mumbled something out. "Didnt quite catch that...mind to say it again?", "V..Viwgil.", "Virgil? That is quite a name! I like it!", "fitting name Little Prince...", "uncommon, yet suitable.".  
  
  "Okay Virgil, where is blue?", Virgil ponderes for a minute and pointed to Logan's blue shirt. "Okay? Now where is yellow?", he pointed to the walls of Roman's bedroom, "good! Now where is grey?", he looked around and pointed to his shirt, "you are one smart kid! Okay, last one...where is white?", "daddy shirt!", "that's right kiddo!", he was lifted from behind, "wanna go visit Roman while daddy helps Thomas?", "yay!".  
  
    "So what is it you wanted to show me?", "one second Patton. Okay Littlen Prince! Come on out!", Virgil walked out shyly in a adorable onsie( the one from the video). "Oh..my..GOODNESS...HE LOOKS SO CUUUTE!", "I know right? He picked it out all  by himself.", "such big boy!", Virgil yawned and rubbed his face. "Someones sleepy...", "no seepy..", "yes you are.", "no I'm...not..he yawned and fell asleep in Pattons arms.   
  
   "Virgil? What's wrong?", Virgil was in tears and sniffling. "Oh kiddo, did you have a nightmare?", Virgil just held up his arms., "do you want to sleep with daddy?", he nodded and held on tightly. "Come on kiddo..let's get you to bed, I'll read you a story...will that you feel better?" "Uh huh..cuddles?", "of course! My baby shall have all the cuddles he wants.", the two settled into his bed and they read Peter Pan and Virgil got his cuddles...everyone was right, Patton was a dad.


	56. Because It's Only Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: A_ham_hamster
> 
> Hi, I love your writing so much! I was wondering if you could do more of Little!Evan and Caregiver!Jared and Connor? Maybe Evan had a really bad day at work or smth and drops as soon as he's home? And Jared and Conner give him a bath or a bottle or smth else?

   Connor knew something was off when Evan came home. He was grumpy and in a bad mood, which was unusual...he usually came home in a great mood! He loved being a park ranger...something must have happened.."Ev? You okay?", "uh huh..", "you sure?", "yes.", "im pregnant.", "that's nice.", "I wrecked the car.", "good!", okay...time to bring out the big guns..."I cut down a tree.". That got his attention, "Connor Anthony Murphy-Hansen! How dare you!", "just seeing if you were paying attention...baby? You okay?", Evan started tearing up...oh..oh! He was slipping..."come on baby...you can do it...come to daddy..", "daddy...".  
  
   Connpr smiled and lifted him up, "c'mon baby. Lets get you into a warm bath..papa will be home soon! ", "okay..". He let Evan splash in the tub, and even dropped a few toys in. "Connor! Evan! Im back!", "bathroom!","papa home!","is that my angel..hey there baby. Enjoying your bath?", "uh huh!", "do you want a bottle after?", "cuddles! I wan' cuddles!", "okay mister bossy!!".  
  
   Evan was dressed in soft footie pajamas, and snuggled between Connor and Jared, sucking on his bottle and watching a Disney movie. He kept nodding off, prompting "I think aomeone is getting sleepy...", "no..seepy..daddy....", "yes sleepy baby...finish your bottle and I'll tuck you in.", "..no...see..py..da..dee..". He leaned against Jared and yawned, "o'tay daddy...".  
  
  Evan was tucked in and kissed goodnight, "love you angel..", "love you acorn..", "nigh' daddy...nigh' papa...". Evan closed his eyes and knew that, no matter what, his daddies loved him...because it was them, and only them.


	57. Because Your're Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: A_ham_hamster
> 
> Also, I'm sorry to request 2, but there isn't much MTF content out there so I wanted to request TransGirl!Evan. She could maybe come out to Jared and Connor or maybe go shopping with Zoe or smth? Thanks for reading my requests!

  "Hey Acorn? You okay?", "y..yeah..just one second...", maybe if he wore something feminine.."Okay Evan, I'm coming in.", "no!I'm fine Jared!", "Will you two stop yelling! I'm trying to study!", "yeah..studying Alana's face!", "SHUT UP!". "Jared...I need to talk to you..this is important...Connor too..", "Evan...my acorn..you can tell me anything...Connor too!".  
  
  "So..I need to talk to both of you...this is really important...", "Ev..you can tell us anything...", "your not straight are you?", "JARED. I'm being serious..It's really important...for me to admit...and for you to know...", Connor saw tears gleaming his eyes..."I..I think..no..I know. I'm...Trans...". Jared did a spittake, "say what now?", "I'm trans..I'm a girl...".  
  
  "Evan...this is what you were so scared about? You know we love you! And it may take a little while... but we'll accept you..no matter what..". Evan cried harder than she ever cried before. "How about this babybo- babygirl? Zoe can take younshopping for a whole new wardrobe...you two can have a girls day out...ZOE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! ALANA! YOU TOO! FASHION EM-", "I heard fashion! What is the issue? Jared's horrible choice of style or your hair?", "hey!", "I am ignoring that comment. Evan...would you like to tell them?", "I'm..Trans...", Zoe squealed in excitement, "yes! Another girl! Oooh..wardrobe shopping?".  
  
   "Evan! You have to buy this! _Totally_ your color!", she held up a light blue, babydoll sweater. And a matching skirt. With a pair of wedges. "I dunno...Will it look nice on me?", "of course! And after this, we are totally getting your nails done...maybe a waxing. And when your hair grows out..we can get yournhair done!" Alana smiled. "Oh Evan, I bet the boys will go crazy for this!", she held up a set of lingerie. "I dont know..I dont think I'm ready..", "Okay..how about we get you a bra instead?", "I recommend this one! Cute and comfy!", it was a dark green bra with black lace. It would make her look more feminine..."Yes.".  
  
   "Evan! Come on out babygirl! I'm sure you look fine!", "Come on Acorn! Show off!". She took a breath and opened the closet door. She wore her still growing out hair back by a green butterfly hairclip, her dress was a dark blue, her makeup looked well done, and her legs (Zoe helped him get over the waxing.)were soft and the wedges she wore made her legs pop. "So pretty! Give us a spin.", she spun and smiled, she felt so..right. So...complete...so..happy.


	58. Michaels Jerebear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: ALovelyLilac
> 
> Think you can write a chapter of a frustrated Little!Jeremy? Like it's just been horrendous day for him and Michael can just see him fuming and it leads into Jeremy being a weepy, snuggle wanting Little? Of course it can be fluffy as heck, the little guy just wants some attention.

   Jeremy was a pretty happy little, he always smiled...even though he was a little shy. But that didnt mean he didnt have bad days. He had days where all he wanted was attention, and cuddles. But sometimes, Michael couldnt give it to him...usually because he had projects and chores.

   But if Jeremy didnt get the sttention he wanted..he threw a hissyfit. Not in a bratty way, but in an upset way. He loved bring the center of Michael's attention.  
  
   "Jerebear...eat your dinner.", "NO!", "Jeremiah Heere. Do not raise your voice. Now eat your dinner.", "NO!NO!NO!", he was now pounding on the table. His juice cup fell to the floor, and he knocked his plate over. He was breathimg heavily from the tantrum. "Jeremiah Heere. You are going straight to bed.".  
  
  Jeremy kept sniffled and sbobbling, clinging to Michael's shirt. "Jerebear...it's night night time..", "no! Wan' da!", "I know baby...but it's bedtime..", Jeremy was set off again, crying and heaving." Shh..It's okay baby...", "seep wit da!", "baby..we discussed this. You're a big boy now! You get to sleep in your own bed...", "SEEP WIT DA!", "Jerebear..why are you so upset?", "da mad...", "baby...I'm not mad...trll daddy why you're upset...", "cuddles...seep wit da...", "you've had a bad day...poor baby...", "seep wit da?", "sure baby..just for tonight.".


	59. CONTEST WINNER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHO WON?

_And the **winner** is....._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

####  [EwItsEvan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwItsEvan/pseuds/EwItsEvan)!

 

_**Congratulations! You won!** _

_**Here is your prize!** _

 

_\- be a co-author_

_\- get a free shout out._

_\- have a chapter dedicated to you!_

_\- get a free drawing!_

_\- all commissions on my DA will be under 100pts._


	60. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By: heydemonsitsyaboi

Michael hummed, watching Jeremy play with other littles. They were invited to a birthday party from Jeremy's friend, Alana. He sat and watched all the other caretakers as they made sure nothing happened to their precious littles. Michael saw Jeremy running over to him, holding up a beautiful blue dress, he assumed to be Alana's. "Da! Dwess!" Jeremy smiled happily. Michael chuckled. "Yeah baby, it's a pretty one." "Mine!" "No- Jer, it isn't yours." 

Jeremy wined, making Michael sigh. Zoe, Alana's caretaker, walked up behind Jeremy. "Actually, Jeremy wants to know if he can wear one." she smiled, ruffling Jeremy's hair, which made the little giggle. "Oh?" Michael smiled back. "You wanna wear this dress Jer?" "Ye!" "Alright." Jeremy jumped excitedly, happy to get approval and ran up stairs with Zoe to get changed. Michael waited, seeing some littles running over to him, asking to wear his glasses and run off again.

Soon, Jeremy came down in the light blue dress, a smile planted on his face. He hopped over to Michael. "Da! Da! Pwetty?" "Yes Jer, beautiful." Jeremy giggled. "I can give him some dresses Alana doesn't like anymore, if you'd like?" Zoe offered. "That'd be great. Would you like that Jer?" "Ye!"

Jeremy started to wear more and more dress, and everyone was completely fine with it. As long Jeremy was happy. Thats all that mattered to Michael.


	61. Everthing Is Gonna Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Mac&Gay 
> 
> OH how about Rich and Jake comforting Micheal in the bathroom at the Halloween party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> Cursing and internalized hatred ahead!

"Get out of my way you loser!", loser...loser..loser...loser..The word echoed in Michaels head. He had run off in direction off the bathroom. Not knowing Jake was right behind him, he overhheard what Jeremy had said...well, yelled at Michael. And boy, he was pissed!  "Michael...are you okay?", "I'll be out soon..I swear!", Rich stumbled by, blesry-eyed and seemingly drunk..although Jake watched him all night and he hadnt had a drop of alcohol. "Michael...we're coming in...you decent?", "I guess..".  
  
Michael looked like he was in the middle of a panic attack...Jake walked over like he was approaching a scared animal. "Michael..I'm going to touch you now..is that okay?", he nodded and covered his ears and rocked back and forth. "In..out...in...out...", they repeated the process for a few minute while Rich guarded the door. Refusing anyone to go in, telling them to puke outside and get busy in a closet. "Thank you..but..why?".  
  
Why had they comforted him? They didnt even know anything about him. Aside that he and Jeremy were friends, he was a stoner and loved vintage items. "We're assholes. Not monsters. We cant just let someone like Jeremy pick on someone like you. You're way too nice, he isnt. He left you just to get popular. When Jake got popular in Sophmore year, he told the others that He and I were a packaged deal. Either both of us, or neither of us...besides...your kinda..cute.", Rich slapped a hamd over his mouth, "You think I'm cute? Are you sure you arent blind? I'm not the most handsome guy at school...". "That's because you are too nice, no one cares if you're handsome. It's just...you're so..so..", "ugly? Undesirable? Stoner? Loser? Faggot?", "no..you're so..You. and you dont care. You're forgiving and kind! You dont care about popularity! You just act like yourself..thats why we-", "FIRE! SOMEONE CALL NINE ONE ONE!".  
  
The three ran out the door, and coughed, smoke filled the air. "Follow me!", Jake turned but was suddenly pulled back by Michael. "Look out dude!", a flaming piece of roofing fell. Rich screamed in pain, frantically patting his back down. Michael patted him out with his jacket....his legs hurt..everythjng hurt...he was picked up and held to Michaels chest, "breathe into my jacket. It lessens smoke inhalation....". They ran into Jake's parents rooms,  "I know this sounds crazy..but we have to jump..aim for the pool.", "one...", "two.", "THREE!". Michael held Rich tightly and jumped, landing on his back in pool. Jake hadnt been so lucky. His legs caught the edge of the pool. The screams alerted paramedics...which was the last thing he saw before darkness consumed him.   
  
He woke up in the hospital...the blinding lights of the room, out of his peripheral he saw Rich in one bed and Jake in the other. Jake was in casts from the waist down and Rich was in a full body cast. Half his body was for sure covered in burns. Jake didnt seem to have any...he wasnt sure about himself. "Mr. Mell! Your're awake!", he shifted his head. "You're going to be okay. Your body just went into shock. Your friends are lucky. If not for your quick thinking, you boys may not be here.".   
  
_Yeah.._ Rich thought.  
  
_Definetly,_ Jake smiled softly...  
  
_If you say so..._ Michael gave them a small smile...  
  
They all knew that everything was going to be alright.


	62. Black Berries and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By: heydemonsitsyaboi

Jeremy hummed as he walked down the street, holding Jake's hand. They were heading over to Jake's house to study. hah.. Study,

A cold breeze pasted them, making Jeremy shiver. Jake noticed this, looking over to the other, "Cold?" "A little." "Here, Heere." Jake took off his jacket. "Oh, no Jake it's okay." "Jer, take the damn jacket." Jeremy took it, putting it on. The sleeves were a bit to big for his stick like arms, so it engulfed him, which Jake thought was absolutely adorable. "You're lucky my parent's aren't home. That way we can actually watched Disney without my dad questioning it." Jeremy smiled. "Yeah." 

The two finally got to the house. Jake opened the door for Jeremy. "Perfect boys first." Jeremy stood there for a moment, making Jake give off a confused look "Jake, go on. You said Perfect boys first." Jake pushed him playfully, making the skinnier one giggle as he entered the house. "I'm stealing your food." Jeremy sprinted to the kitchen as Jake shut the door. "Alright." he sat down, smiling. Jeremy came back with a container of blackberries. Jeremy stuffed a few in his mouth before sitting down. Jake took a blackberry. "Hey!" Jake put the berry between his lips. "I'm guessing you're making me take it back?" Jake nodded cheekily. "Fine." Jeremy pressed his lips into Jake's, taking the berry back, pulling away and eating it. "Okay then." Jeremy giggled and put the berries on the table to snuggle to Jake's chest.

"Love you Jake."

"Love you too Jake."


	63. Good Little Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: shaniac
> 
> (So sorry it took so long)

Jeremy sighed, climbing into bed. He and Michael were hanging out for a whole weekend, he wasn't sure why Michael wanted to, because usually they hung out once on the weekends, to cool off and have some alone time. He wasn't complaining though. His head was starting to feel fuzzy, he was pretty tired for some reason. Maybe Michael drugged him... Nah. He yawned, closing his eyes to get some rest. 

While Jeremy slept, he heard a few shuffles, in which he wined when he was lifted off the bed. But he was asleep, not much he could do. Jeremy was quietly carried out of the house and into the PT Cruiser he's grown used to. 

Jeremy soon woke up, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He yawned, sitting up and almost screamed when he noticed he wasn't in his house. He looked down at his attire, he was wearing blue footie pajamas, making him cringe. He looked around, seeing the widest variety of kids toys and stuffed animals he had ever seen with his own two eyes. He looked around, seeing no windows, and a few little, light blue, lamps on a few bed side tables next to the bed..? More like a crib. The bars were up, so he couldn't escape. Suddenly, there were footsteps coming from upstairs, Jeremy took this as an opportunity to get the fuck out of here. 

"HELP! IS ANYONE UP THERE?" Jeremy yelled, really hoping someone, anyone could tell him what was going on. Soon, a door opened. Someone was coming downstairs! He was free! Jeremy internally rejoiced as he waited for the person to run over and help him out. But instead, the person came into view. was that, "M-Michael? Thank god, help me out!" Jeremy was happy to see Michael, until Michael smiled. "Aw what's wrong baby? Did someone have a bad wake up?" Michael cooed, walking over to Jeremy, who had a puzzled look on his face. "Wh-What the fuck are you-" "Language!" Michael hissed. The Filipino picked up Jeremy, making Jeremy squirm. 'Jer, stop squirming!" 

The two headed upstairs, Jeremy gave up on trying to escape Michael's death grip finally. Jeremy perked up when he saw Jake and Rich. "Rich, Jake! Tell me you're not in on this shit too!" Jeremy begged, making the two laugh. "Damn Michael, he has quite the potty mouth." Jake said. "What's wrong little guy? Still tired?" Jeremy felt like crying. He wanted to be home. Where the hell was his dad? Jeremy felt tears well up in his eyes. "Hey hey hey, Jer what's wrong?" Rich asked, a worried tone in his voice. Do you want cuddles?" Michael asked. Jeremy couldn't pass that up,, especially if it's Michael. So he simply nodded, making the three smile. 

Michael was glad Jeremy decided to be good for them. Like good little boys should.


	64. Jamilton Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : Laffybuns
> 
> Jamilton Dads Au! please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's short!

   Thomas snored loudly, rousing Alex from his sleep, "babe! Hush!. It's six in the morning.", "shh...sleeping.", a bright flash of lightning was followed by thunder, it crackled and boomed but that wasnt the only sound. Philip was crying. The thunder had woken him up. "Shh..Pip, it's okay? Do you want your puppy?", the baby wailed and sobbed and screamed. "Okay okay, let's get you a bottle...".  
  
   Thomas woke up to hear rummaging from the kitchen. Had someone broken in? Was it a murderer? He grabbes the bat from under the bed and stalked to the kitchen, ready to swing. He was met with a disheveled Alexander and a sniffling Philip. "The thunder woke him up..why do you have a bat?", "I thought someone had broken in!", " sorry..he wanted a snack.".  
  
    "Come back to bed..."Thomas whined, "cant sleep, I have a report due tomorrow and I still need to finish that extra credit -THOMAS PUT ME DOWN! I'M GOING TO DROP PHILIP!", "You are going to bed.", he was snuggled into his side, making him smile. Philip cooed and snuggled between them, loving the warmth. The three fell asleep, together as a family.


	65. You Win, I Lose, You Care, I Do Too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Soul
> 
> How about more forced little! Rich with Caregivers! Michael Jake and Jeremy?
> 
> Maybe Rich being sick too that starts it? But I'm not particular on it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and cruddy.

   Rich had been sick in bed for the past few weeks, too queasy to even move to get something to drink or eat. Not that he'd be able to keep it down anyway. "Rich..open up...", "go 'way Je'rmy.", "just take it. I'm not a pushover like Michael.", he opened his mouth, a rubber nipple was pushed into his mouth. Huh? "Wha'?", "shh...drink up. You'll feel much better.", he was too tired to put up a fight..maybe this was just easier instead of sitting up...that was his reasoning.  
  
   "Rich, I know you're sleepy but it's time to wake up...", he rubbed his eyes. Whatever they gave him made him feel better, but he was still tired..too tired to fight back. "Jeremy? What's going on?", "Dont worry baby, daddy is going to get you some yummy food.", baby...daddy? "Oh fuck no!", "Rich! No! That's a bad word!", It honestly felt wierd to be scolded...especially by Jeremy. "Let's get some food in you, then we can put you back down for a nap.".  
  
    Rich was not happy. Jeremy had put him jn a highchair. A fucking highchair! "How is our little man today?", "poor thing is grumpy and sick...", "poor baby? Did daddy wake you up?", maybe if he went along with this he could find an escape..."Open up baby boy..", "no!", "I know you're hungry! Eat up.", "no!", "he's just grumpy. Leave him alone Jake.", "yeah-mmph!", the spup was shoveled into his mouth. Chicken soup! His favorite, he opened his mouth for more. "See, he is hungry.", Michael smiled and ruffled his hair, placing a sippycup of applejuice in front of him. He drank thirstily and was unstrapped from the chair.  
  
   As promised he was put down for more sleep, tucked in and kissed on the forehead. He felt much better. He was full and hydrated....and felt like someone cared. If they wanted a baby...they got a baby. And he would be the best baby he could be.


	66. Naughty Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By: ALovelyLilac
> 
> Would it be possible for more Little!Jeremy with Jake, Michael and Rich as caregivers? the first one was so cute I can't help but ask there be another chapter for it.

Jeremy was sitting on Rich's lap, watching some Tom And Jerry. He giggled at the funniest parts, making Michael smile. Jake was in the kitchen fixing dinner, and Michael was on the floor, a computer in front of him as he typed like it was the end of the world.   
"Whatcha typing Micha?" Rick asked, looking at the darker skinned boy with curiosity. Michael shrugged. "Uh,, Just a job application for a Game Stop in town." he sighed, taking a break from coming up with answers. 

"Rich, come help me with this food!" Jake called, coming to the door way with his stupid apron he loved baking and cooking in. Rich sighed, making Jeremy get off his lap. This made the little visibly upset, so Jeremy grabbed Rich. "No! mine!" "Jere, let go, I gotta help-" "No, NO NO!" Jeremy argued until he was pried off by Michael. "Jeremiah Heere, what on earth got you so upset?" Michael asked, setting the little down. Jeremy turned his head, huffing. "Jer, baby, answer me." "No!" "Jeremy-"

 

"Fuck you!" 

 

Michael went silent as Jake and Rich came into the room, a shocked look on their faces. "Okay.." Michael started. "I know you didn't mean that, so how about you apologize to daddy, and you won't get in trouble." Jeremy shook his head. "No!" "Okay." Jake walked over, picking the little up. "Time out." now, Jake wasn't all into punishment, but this seemed necessary. Jeremy kicked and screamed as Jake took him upstairs, setting him down in the corner of his pastel blue room. "Daddy, papa and pop will be back to check on you. if you move, you'll be here another ten minutes and won't get any cookies later. Understood?" he had a soft, yet harsh tone in his voice. Jeremy tuned away, staying quiet. Jake sighed, walking back downstairs to finish dinner. 

After dinner was finished, Jake, Michael and Rich walked upstairs to get Jeremy. The three caregivers walked into the room, seeing Jeremy still in the corner. They can tell he's crying. It was silent mind you, but they know when Jeremy cries. "Jer...?" Michael's voice rang through the quiet room. Jeremy turned around, tears staining his face. Jeremy flinched when Rich got closer, breaking the other's heart. "Jer, it's okay. What's wrong." "Da,, mad?" "No baby, daddy isn't mad, I was just upset that you said a naughty word. Come here jer.." Michael opened his arms, making Jeremy walk over to hug him tightly. "How about we eat. I made your favorite Jer." Jeremy perked up at Jake's statement. "And after we can have cookies." Rich offered. Jeremy nodded excitedly, making the three chuckle. "Alrighty."the four made their way downstairs, and Jeremy never said a naughty word again.


	67. Coming Out Is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By: heydemonsitsyaboi
> 
> i LOVE trans girl jeremy (josephine) so maybe you could write something about her?

Josephine nervously looked around, holding her boyfriend's hand. Jake gave he a calming smile, hoping to calm her down. She had finally changed her name from Jeremy to Josephine in the school's system. She just hoped no one would call her out on it. Jake squeezed her hand. "It'll be alright. If anyone gives you shit about it, I'll give them a lesson they'll remember." He chuckled. Jose rolled her eyes, smiling fondly. "No, I don't need you into any fights." she hummed, swinging their hands. Jake just smiled, appreciating his beautiful girlfriend. Today she was wearing a pale blue dress, white knee socks and black dress shoes. She looked amazing. Hell, she was even wearing lip gloss! That was rare for her. But all the staff at the school supported her. Especially the principle, who was a trans boy himself. So he let Jose use the girls restroom, but sadly not the locker room. There was nothing he could do about it. But that's all Jose and Jake wanted to hear. 

The bell soon rang, making it so the couple hat to split. Jose walked down the hall, getting weird glances and glares. She quickly made her way with her best friend, Michael. "Looking great today Jose!" He complected his friend, making the girl blush."Thanks." she said, walking into class, getting the same confused looks and glares. Michael glared right back, making Jose smile. The two took their seat as the bell rang. The teacher came into the room, smiling excitedly. They quieted everyone down before starting to take attendance.

"Eddie?"  
"Here!"  
"Connor?"  
"Here.."  
"Dustin?"  
"Prethent."

When they got to Joes, the teacher giggled quietly. "Josephine?" they called, making Jose and Michael smiled."Heere is here!" she called, giggling along with her friend. 

That went well  
so far.

After class, a few kids coming up to her. "Hey, Jeremy." one said. "What's with the cross dressing? Jake into that now?" they snickered, making Jose roll her eyes. "No, and, my name isn't Jeremy.. It's Josephine. In case you forgot from roll call." he looked down, waiting for teasing and bullying. But instead, the kids gave one another a shocked look before shrugging. "Alright. Oh, and cute dress." they said before walking away. Joes smiled brightly. 

This is going to be a great day.


	68. Older Than I Seem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: LexiSparks005 
> 
> Jeremy gets turned into like a two year old but he still has his mental state of a 17 year old but the entire Squip squad acts, talks, and treats him like the size he is and acts as if they always had and Jeremy absolutely hates it bc Michael treats him like he's even younger than two. (Sorry its so long!)

Jeremy was just taking a normal nap, it was calming, he needed it. But that all changed when he woke up. His eyes fluttered open, the bed felt a lot bigger than normal. Did he fall on the floor? No, cause when he sat up, it looked like he was fifteen feet off the floor. He looked down nervously before looking at the mirror next to his bed, seeing that he was a toddler. Jeremy screamed, almost falling off the bed. "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled, hearing footsteps coming upstairs. 

Michael walked into the room, a worried expression on his face."Oh! You're away!" he smiled, like this was totally normal. "What? What is going on?!" Jeremy needed answers, and now. "Michael. What. The. Hell os going on?" Jeremy questioned, flailing his tiny arms around, his sleeves were too big, making Michael gush. "Aww, someone's cranky." "Am not!" "Are too." Michael picked Jeremy up, making the boy whimper at how high up he was. It was quite scary for him. "Michael I'm sewious-" Jeremy covered his mouth. What the fuck? This was a dream, it had to be. Michael chuckled, walking the two downstairs. Jeremy quickly noticed the Squip Squad was here, making his face heat up, why were they here? 

Brooke, Jake, Rich, and Christine quickly ram over. "Aw, look how cute he is!" "Brooke, we need to get him bigger clothes." "But he looks so cute!" "Who's the cutest baby ever? You!" Christine pocked Jeremy's nose, while he had a confused and scared look on his face. He could't be a baby, how? Chloe, she looks just as weirded out. "Chloe!" Jeremy called out, making Chloe look over before smiling.

Fuck. 

Chloe got up from her seat, walking over to the group. "Aw, does Jer want auntie Chloe?" she cooed. Everyone kept talking like he was a baby, he wasn't a baby! Well, mentally.. He was seventeen! But soon, he woke up from his dream, breathing heavily. He looked around. His bed was a lot smaller now, good, he wasn't to small for his clothes, good and he could touch the ground safely. 

Thank god.


	69. Rock-a-by Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Anon
> 
> I absolutely loved 36. Bouncing baby, it was a really creepy yet interesting twist. Could you please please write more of that or within that universe, with Evan as little or baby and Cynthia? Thank you!

   "Evan. Open up baby!", "o'tay!", just go along with it...she'll stop eventually.."Such a good boy! Eating all his carrots!", she wiped his face and removed the tray of the highchair and let him down. "Go play sweetie, mommy will be there in a minute.", "o'tay!".  
  
   He sat on the floor and started playing with his toys, well-aware of the eyes that watched his every move. Cynthia contstantly looked over him, making sure he didnt make a break for it. It was creepy...but comforting. Whatever show that was mindlessly watching on tv mindlessly. He was brought out of his thoughts by knocking at the front door. Cynthia went to answer, but he just ignored it and went back to watching cartoons. "Mrs. Murphy? Have you seen Evan? He hasnt texted me in weeks, and I'm getting worried..", Jared?  
  
   "Why yes he is, he's in the livingroom. Go play with him while I make him a bottle?", "okay?", he wiped his feet on the mat and stepped inside. He turned to go to the livingroom when he froze. Evan was on his stomach in footie pajamas. "Evan...", "Jar!", "Are you okay?", "up!", what the hell was going on? "Wan' up! Hug!", whatever it was, he was a lot more pushy. "Jared? Would you mind holding him? It's his naptime and he wont go to sleep if someone doesnt hold him.", "uuh..sure...", Evan latched on to Jared's neck and curled up, mouth open for the bottle. He sucked on it and blinked eyes, wait..his eyes...  
  
   His eyes were sparkling, full of love and happiness...no worry or anxiety...the boy he knew for over twelve years was gone. This was a new boy...one without all of Evans fears. He couldnt help but crack a smile, he gently rubbed his back and lulled him to sleep. "I tnink my sleepy baby wants to go to his nice warm bed..", "uh huh...". She went to put him to bed, and when she came back..she had a frown. A worried frown. "Jared? Would you mind not saying anything about this? I worked it out with Heidi...she is fine with it-", "Mrs. Murphy, it's fine! I wont tell a soul. See ya later!", "yes, visit again?", "sure!".


	70. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oOF 
> 
> Jeremy has a really really bad panic attack, and Jake is like "nO PLZ DON'T CRY-" And he tries to calm him down and cUDDLES AND AHHHH

Jake was on his way to Jeremy’s house. Nothing out of the ordinary, considering he always goes there. Even Mr. Heere has gotten used to him, it’s pretty amazing. But back on track, he was just getting onto the porch, when he heard something. Jake grew nervous, so he just let himself in, like he has done for the past four months. He opened the door to see Jeremy, on the floor, sobbing. Jake slammed the door and quickly ran over.

“Jere, what happened, who the fuck do I need to kill?” Jake sadly didn’t get an answer, but more soft cries from the scrawny boy. Jake hugged Jeremy tightly, the other cuddling into his chest. They stayed that way for a while, together holding eachother..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hah, you thought I’d finish? Happy Easter ;))))


	71. AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry.

Sorry this hasnt been updated in while, the truth i..I havent been feeling too great lately. My deprrssion has hit an all-time low and I just havent been up do doing much. Im like Jared Kleinman from DEH...Hiding my fears and insercurities with jokes...Me and my boyfriend broke up about a week ago, and although I was the one to instigate it..It still hurts. I usually just write and draw to vent, but with my depression dragging me down like a anchor, I havent been feeling up to doing much...Most people think I'm just 'bitchy' or 'overdramatic' when I try to talk about how I feel. And no matter what I do, there is always this voice in my head telling me I am never good enough, and how the world would be better off without me. In October of 2017, I told my mom how I was feeling..which was suicidal. She, like a responsinle parent, decided to get me help. 

If anyone cares about this story, I hope you now know the reason why I havent been writing. I'll get to it as soon as I feel up to writing. This will probably be the last chapter for a little while.

 

Im sorry to the readers whose One-shots I havent written yet. 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                            Sincerely, Me


	72. Jefferson the Amazing Caregiver!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: AND PEGGY
> 
> I would love a jamilton scenario where we see Alex who hasn't slept in a few days and Thomas nudges him *dose certain things that triggers him* into little space or in Subspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally dragged myself out of my funk. Sorry if it's been a whille...enjoy.

  Hamilton seemed _off,_ more tired than usual. And Jefferson's prodding wasnt helping, the constant mother hen behavior was pushing him to his limit. "Jefferson leave me alone already! ", "Alexander...do you need to-", "no! For the last time!", "Mr. Jefferson! _Please_ calm him down. He's disrupting the meeting. Alexander, go with Jefferson. He is your caregiver and knows what's best. The rest of you, stop staring and pay attention.", Jefferson had a height and strength advantage and was able to very easily pick him up. Despite his protests and flailing, by the time they got to his car, he was already exhausted from the movements, and limited sleep he got last night/this morning.  
  
   When they reached home, he was absolutely tired and fed up, not to mention cranky. "I know your sleepy baby...just little while longer. I bet your hungry.. does Alex want his bottle or a sippycup right now?", his eyes glazed over and he blinked a few times..."baba papa...", he drank the applejuice thirstily, it was his favoritr, and was few a small dinner of macaroni and cheese. "Seepy.", "I know baby. Lets get you out of those big clothes and into something more comfy. How about this?", "he held up a dark purple onsie. "No icky!", "how dare you insult purple? I'll have you know it is my favorite color!", "still icky!", the boy pouted and crossed his arms. "Green.". He was pointing to a long green shirt, a gift from Angelica.   
  
   Alexander was soon tucked in and resting peacefully. A full belly and a full nights sleep, and he'd be better tomorrow. Thomas knew it.


	73. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: LexiSparks005
> 
> Michael's mom misses when he was younger and takes things a little to far and forces him into ageplay and when Jeremy tries to save him he gets forced into it to by Mrs. Mell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written during funk. So crappy and not exactly what you wantes. Sorry!

   Ms. Mell _loved_ her son. Maybe a little _too_ much...Jeremy decided that, when he was at a sleepover and woke up to see Ms. Mell staring at them while they slept. Michael woke up to the girliest pre-pubesent scream he ever heard. Higher than when Brooke Lohst found a spider on her textbook in the middle of a test, and let out a scream. (The teacher thought it was a fire alarm). So, Michael started locking the door at night to make him feel better.   
  
   Until Jeremy got locked out of the basement when he went to the bathroom. "Ms. Mell? You awake?", "oh..yes Jeremy. I'm just looking at some old pictures! Care to join?". Despite being in America for  almost eighteen years, she still had her Filipino accent, making it a little difficult to decipher what she had been saying. Jeremy sat beside her and smiled at the pictures, she was looking at the one where he and Jeremy went to Summer Camp. He cried the entire time, and Michael got sick off the food.

   Ms. Mell started crying, "oh I am being emotional! I just miss my baby! He got so big so fast!", he looked down, then back at her. "I guess..you can..you know...baby me..", "thank you Jeremy!". She made him sit on the bed, while she dug around the closet. Pulling out a large box, labeled : **_Baby ko:_**   ** _Michael._** It was full of old toys, and baby supplies. She rinsed off a pacifier and pushed it past his lips. Only for a little while...just to make her feel better.  
  
  It started simple: letting her cut his food up, letting her pick his clothes out, occassionally he'd let her feed him and tuck him in..he couldnt say he hated the attention, but sometimes it felt wrong.  
  
   Okay, now this was going too far. Michael had gone over to Rich's house to pick him up, his dad had one drink too many and started swinging. He'd be gone for a few hours. And Ms. Mell took advantage of that, and got the things ready. But wearing a diaper was going too far, but Ms. Mell was stronger than she looked. She managed to hold him down with one hand and pull a diaper on him with the other.  
  
  "Ms. Me-", "silly baby, call me mama!" "Okay...mama..".


	74. Mama and Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: SmolJonRua
> 
> Could you do little Heather C, Little Kurt and Little Ram with caretaker Verionca and Heather M?
> 
>  
> 
> *all three survived being the attacks and use this as a coping method*  
> *Ram 7, Kurt 4, and Heather 5*

    "Ow! Mommy! He pulled my hair!", Veronica looked up from her notebook to see Heather holding the side of her head and pouting, Ram looked scared."Ram, come here. ", "o'tay...", "Heather go on and play, be quiet though! Kurt is taking a nap.", "o'tay!", she saw Ram trying to sneak off out of the corner of her eye. "Not so fast Ram. Why did you pull her hair?", "I dunno...", he had tears in his eyes, "oh sweetie...why are you crying?", "no hit!", "I'm not going to spank you baby, just take a deep breathe and tell mommy why you pulled Heather's hair.", he began bawling and sobbing, "i..I..J..just-", "shh...come here...", she set the notebook aside and let him crawl into her lap, "I sowwy...", "it's okay....why are you so upset?", he hiccuped and snivled, hugging her tightly, shaking his head. "Want to help mommy check on Kurt? ".  
  
   "Mommy! Up! Up!", "I'm coming Kurtie. Did you sleep good?", "uh huh!", "No bad dreams?", "No mommy!", "good! Would like to play with Ram sweetie?", "p'ay cars?", "uh huh!". The two rushed off, Kurt going a bit more slowly. She kept a close eye on them, while they playing in the backyard. Hesther was in the livingroom watching TV, and her girlfriend would be home soon to help make dinner. She had to stifle her laughter as the two rolled around in the mud, giggling and play fighting, long having ditched the toy trucks. Ram obviously letting Kurt win, unbeknownst to Kurt. There was a honk from the front of the house and the two looked up, Heather being too engrossed in the show to even look up.  
  
   "MAMA'S HOME!" the two stampeded before skidding to a halt and wiping their feet on the outside mat, them rushing inside. "Ronnie! Boys! Princess! Im home!", "mama!", "ma!ma!", "oh my goodness! Veronica! Where are Kurt and Ram? These cannot be them! These are two dirty monsters!", "no! Not mo'ster! I Kurt..", "oh baby, dont cry..mama was just playing. Lets get you cleaned up. Two litle boys need a bath.", the two frowned and pouted. Veronica smiled and cleaned up the muddy footprints, before going to help. When washing Kurt's back, her fingers brushed the scar from surgury. The scar where the bullet entered. Ram had one on his chest, and it was so close to his heart...And it was her fault..."Mommy? No cry!", she felt a soft hand wipe at her face, Kurt was smiling and his eyes seemed to sparkle...Ram too. "Mommy sad?", "mommy is just happy to have two handsome baby boys...a pretty little girl and a beautiful girlfriend...", "oh...okay.".   
  
   The kids were put to bed, and each read a story and kissed goodnight. "Mommy...", "yes Kurt?", "do' need light on.", "are you sure angel?", "uh huh... Ram said he fight bad dreams.", "well..okay..night night.", she flicked the lamp off. "Nigh' mommy.".


	75. Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Afluffydragon
> 
> Maybe Rich going into little space at school for one of the first couple times from stress so Jake Michael and Jeremy have to get him home and help bc theyre more expirienced in what to do (potentially from Jeremy being a little prior)?

   Jake always kept a close eye on Rich, who tended to go into littlespace at the worst moments, especially if he was feeling stressed out. Like today, he had nightmare the night before, and Michael had missplaced his blanket. Which made him grumpy and upset, then he missed breakfast and was almost late to class...he was getting stressed and Jake could tell. He gave little ques that gave it way, he chewed on his thumb and kicked his legs. He seemed fine one minute, but started sniffing another. Anyone who wasnt in their friend group would have brushed it off as allergies. But they knew better, he was slipping.   
  
    He raised his hand silently, Mrs. Sawyer looked at him, then to Rich, then back to him and nodded. Littles and Caregivers got a free pass to leave, if the Littles wwre uncomfortable around others, "Michael, come on.", "coming. Come on Jere.",  he grabbed Jeremy's hand and led him away, the bot a bit slower due to his pull up. "Rich, come on.", the hoy was sniffing and shaking slightly.   
  
   He was put into the backseat, Jeremy rambling about how he was being a big boy and not crying class. Rich was smiling, but still sniffling from trying not to cry. "It's okay..just let it all out.", he let out a gut wretching sob. Big tears rolling down his cheeks, which were slightly pink and splotchy. "That's it baby. Just let it out.", "Daddy!", "Hey there little man...Daddy is driving right now, how about you talk with dada?", "okay..", he sniffed and wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve. "Hey there baby? Where's that pretty smile? Can dada see your pretty smile?", he gave a weak grin, before hugging Michaels waist.   
  
   They got him changed into a pull up and his favorite pajamas as soon as they got home. Michael dug around the laundry basket and found his favorite blanket, then practically smothered him with cuddles, and Jeremy kept chasing after them, insisting he'd help. Although he couldnt do much, he made sure Rich was happy.  
  
  The next time, he wasnt so lucky.

   He had gotten in trouble for laying his head down on his desk, bit that wasnt what triggered him. It was the loud whack of the ruler that made him flinch, and soon head tears welling up in his eyes. The teacher looked shocked but allowed Jake, Michael and Jeremy to take him home. All it took was gentle bouncing and patting on his back, with soft whispering to calm him down. "Shh, it's okay baby...Just breath sweetie...", he hiccuped and sniffled, Jeremy came back from the kitchen and gave him a warmed up bottle. "All better?", "yes baby, Rich is all better. You've been such a good help, and good little boys get cookies.", "Rich get cookie?", Michwel laughed and nodded, ruffling Jeremy's hair. "Yes baby. Rich gets a cookie too.".


	76. Daddy's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requsted by: LexiSparks005
> 
> Forced! Baby Jeremy and Daddy Michael and a crap load of baby talk cuz Jeremy's headspace is legit like a 3 month old?

   "Who's a adorable wittle boy! That's right! Jerebear! Is!", the little giggled and smiled at his daddy. Michael lifted him with ease and blew rasberries on his his belly, making the little shriek in laughter. "I bet my little baby is hungry isnt he?", Jeremy just giggled and hugged him like a koala. The two made thair way down stairs and into the kitchen. Michael opened the fridgr and pretended to think hard. "Hmm. Lets see..Smushed Carrots or Smushed Peas?", He made a face and whined softly, turong away. "What? Dont like this stuff?", "nuh!", he looked like he was going to start crying. "Jerebear, baby...I'm sorry, daddy is sorry. Daddy is mean, those yucky things arent for my baby. Auntie Brookie is getting a new baby soon. I'm keeping these here for her, baby boy.". Michael cleaned Jeremy's face with a napkin and smiled at him, "how about you help daddy make lunch? Does that sound good?", Jeremy responded with a smile.  
  
   "Open up Jere, here come the last bite!", "ah!", a spoonful of macaroni and cheese was put in his mouth. "Jerebear did such a good job! He took his nap like a big boy and didnt make a mess with his food! I think he deserves a treat!", he gave him a soft cookie to nibble on while he watched his TV show in his bouncer. He played with the buttons on his bouncer and occasionally looked up to see if Michael was watching. He was, and gave a small wave.   
  
   He must have fallen asleep, because he was still in his bouncer, covered by a blanket. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before looking around. Michael was no where in sight. He whimpered softly, "Oh Jerebear. Daddy is sorry...", Michael came from downstairs. "Daddy didnt know when his baby was waking up. Did you have a nice nap?", he held his arms up and pouted. "Uh! Puh!", "okay, okay.".  
  
   The two settled into the sofa, Jeremy nuzzled his chest and curled up into a ball. He was given a bottle, and the sounds of a old western movie played. He wasnt sleepy, he just wanted cuddles. His daddy gave the best cuddles! He had a soft blanket over his body and his favorite toy, a stuffed monkey was tucked under his arm. He loved his daddy. And his daddy loved him.


	77. Not So Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: notaudrey2
> 
> what about jeremy being super needy and whiny while him and michael make out?

    _"Michael!",_ he crawled into his boyfriends lap and started kissing his neck. "Jeremy, no. We have  homework.", "It can wait...please..I want attention!", "okay! Okay!", he set the book aside and slowly started kissing him. Jeremy didnt like slow. He liked fast. "Micha...Touch me! Please!", "someones needy. ", "Micha...now! _Please!"._   
  
   Michael smirked and flipped their positions over, he sat kn Jeremy's lap and slowly began kissing him, trailing down his neck and nibbling at the sensitive skin. He whimpered and moaned softly, _"M..Micha! G..god!",_ if his dad was home, he prayed to god he thoought he was just passionately praying. Michael bit on a sensitive part of his neck and he moaned loudly, and bucked his hips up. "God Jere, so _whiny._ Keep your voice down. Dont want your neighbors to hear.", it was teasing and oddly sensual.  
  
   The two had gotten so caught up, they didnt even notice the footsteps leading up to the room, until they heard a very loud  ~~ _manly_~~ scream. The two were half naked and clearly about to take the next step, and they were frozen in place. "Uh...I'm just going _to...uh..bye!",_ he slowly backed away and closed the door. The two shared a look and started bouncing on the bed. _"Oh!_ Micha! Just like that!", _"Faster Jere!_ _**Faster!",** **"OH GOD! KEEP IT DOWN PLEASE!".**_


	78. NOT AN UPDATE - DA SUMMER SALE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a sale on my DA!

My DA-

 

[DA Summer Sale](https://imatotalfangirl2016.deviantart.com/)

 

Remember to send me references!


	79. I Love You Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Nah+b
> 
> Deere smut with trans jerm

   Jake had never been nervous in his life. Not when he dated..he wasnt nervous the first day of kindergarten, he wasnt nervous when he got his braces on, and when he got them off, he wasnt nervous when he lost his virginity, he wasnt nervous when discovering his sexuality. He was known as the mist chill guy in school, so why the fuck was he so nervous about this?  
  
   Jeremy had been nervous all his life. Especially if he tried asking out a girl or guy, or the first day of school, when he got his braces on and when he got them removed, he was still a virgin...and he was scared as shit when discovering his sexuality and his gender...He was known as a nervous, nerdy, loser. Could you blame him for being nervous about this?  
  
   Jeremy was laying next to his boyfriend of a good..few months now? Yeah. That sounded right...and all he could think about was how lucky he was. Jake was an incredible boyfriend. He never forgot and holiday, and after he made a mistake of getting non-kosher foods, along with profusely apologizing, he took Jeremy out to a all-kosher restraunt. Then, after passover, he cooked a delicious meal. "Jere? You okay?", "yeah..just have alot on my mind...", "how about I take it off your mind?", "J..Jake! No...I told you I dont think I'm..ready..", "hey, dont cry. It's fine...We dont have to unless your're a hundred percent ready. Okay? Come on, let's just cuddle.", "okay.".  
  
    "Jake..." Jeremy breathed, Jake was nipping his neck "f..fuck! J..Jake!", "what? Getting bothered?", "y..yes!", "what are you going to-", Jeremy flipped them over and started attacking his neck with bites and kisses. Jake was at a loss, since when was Jeremy _so..so..Dominant?",_ "Jake...I'm ready.", "huh?", "to..go..all the..to go all the way...", "seriously? ", "if you can promise me something...", "Jeremy...", "no! I want you to listen!", "okay..okay..", "I want to be serious...I dont want to have sex and you disappear on me...I dont want to be like Chloe! On and off all the time? I want a serious relationship..", "Jere...", "I love you! I..Love you Jake...".  
  
    The two started kissing deeply, moaning and for the few moments, the world disappeared, and love-making had been slow and steady, both checking to see if the other was comfortable. Jake had topped, but was sure to make this the best night of their lives. By the night, both boys were out of breath and cuddling each other in a loose, but warm embrace. "T..that was..amazing...", "You got that right...and Jere?", "mmh?", The boy snuggled closer and Jake threw and arm over him. "I love you too.".  
  
    The next morning, Jeremy was having a bad case of dyphoria", "Jerebear...You know I love you..right?", "Jake..", "I do Jerebear...", "but I'm not a real boy...I'm just..Jenny. I'm never really going to be Jeremy....I'm-", "Jeremy...you're Jeremy, and always will be. You're my Jeremy. You are a boy....and well...I was saving this for your birthday, but...check the drawer.". Jeremy looked skeptical, but opened the drawer and almost started crying. It was full of testosterone shots, and a open calander with a circled in a heart on a particular date, which was a few weeks into June...was labled **_'Jeremy's Top &Bottom Surgery 2:15 pm/Jeremy's Birthday!'_**, "J..Jake..", "I know..I know..It's a bit much, but..I got you enough T until the appointment...I know you want to be a boy, baby...inside and out..so, I figued..heh...why not get you something you really wanted?". Jeremy had hot tears rolling down his face, "Jake..I..I..", he wrapped his arms around Jakes neck and kissing him all over his face and neck. "Thank you...thank you! Thank you! I love you!", "love you too Jerebear.".  
  
   The surgeries went off without a hitch, the doctors tellimg him he'd be sore for a few days, to a few weeks, possibly a month or two. "Jake...I cant thank you enough...", "you dont have to baby...just take it easy. Doctor said to be careful.", "I'm pretty sure I can walk....", "not according to your boyfriend. He says you are still recovering. And he says you are going to bed.", "Love you Jakey...", "Love you too.".


	80. Michael's Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:LexiSparks005
> 
> FORCED!Baby Jeremy and SUPER OVERPROTECTIVE daddy Michael? (FORCED!!!)

    As much as Jeremy loved Michael, he thought this was taking it too far. He let Michael 'practice' fkr when he has a baby of his own, and it really bit him in the ass. Michael had gone full mama bear mode and didnt let Jeremy out of his sight for longer than a few seconds at a time. He would have addressed this, if it werent for the pacifier strapped into his mouth, only removed for feeding and bathing. It limited his speech, and it made him pissed off.  
  
   That wasnt the only 'precaution' Michael had taken though. Baby mittens, it limited his grasp and prevented him from fighting back properly. He was dressed in loose T-shirt he kept tripping over, and extremely soft, yet slippery socks. The upstairs was blocked off by a babygate that only unlocked with a key, which Michael hid from him.  
  
   Michael wasnt a bad guy, he was just forceful and way overprotective. He didnt let Jeremy do anythin on his own, except 'play' with his stuffed animals. Even then, Michael played with him. He hated the constant attention being shoved at him, it made him feel funny. Like he should be happy...but he cant be happy, because this wasnt normal behavior.   
  
   "My'al. Ba'from.", Michael ignored him and kept on watching the movie. Fine. He could do it on his own.  Too bad the only toilet was upstairs..but before he could even get a few inches away, Michael called out "Jerebear! Bad boys get spankings, you're a good boy arent you? If you are, then come back to daddy.", "n'oh.", "Jeremiah Heere. Did you just say no to me?", uh oh. He was using the 'serious voice' again. C'mon Jeremy! ACT _CUTE!_ The pacifier was unstrapped and he was given a chance to explain, a rare occurance. "I sowwy dada...I nee'a go pee-pee...", he felt utterly stupid for dumbing his language down. "Jerebear, your're wearing diapers for a reason. Little babies dont worry about making it to the potty on time. Isnt that right?", "uh..", _"no._ Now let daddy put your pacifier back in and watch the movie and try to go pee pee. Daddy'll change you.".  
  
   Jeremy lost control by the end of the movie and didnt stop crying for a half an hour, even after being changed, fed and rocked. "Shh...hush baby...it's okay...daddy's here... _daddy's here."._


	81. Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: ZIPPY 21124
> 
> Forced little Space Alexander *he's a few months old* and Papa James and daddy Jefferson being there for their baby boy.

    "Hmm...I wonder there little Alexander is hiding?", Hamilton held his breath. "He's much too big to be under the bed..." "and much too big to hide behind the curtains.", "I guess we cant find him James." "Seems so Thomas. I guess he doesnt want any chocolate chip cookies for dessert.", "daddy! Papa! C'oset!", "oh, there's our big boy. So this is where you've been hiding all evening. Well guess what mister, you cant escape your bath this time.", "no!"he whined, pushing away slightly. He hated baths. "Darling, you're all stickly and stinky.", "not 'tinky! Papa! Not 'tinky!", "yes you do baby. Now bath, dinner then bed with you, young man.".   
  
   He looked dejected and allowed James to carry him off to the bathtub, which had lotd of rubber duckies. In they toy store, he kept crying about how 'all duckies need to be together', and like the ~~pushover~~ _great_ parent he is, bought one of each, saying 'now the duckies have lots of friends!'. Alexander was the sweetest, most adorable Little they ever layed their eyes on. Even if he had a big mouth, which got him in the naughty corner from time to time.  
  
   Contrary to popular belief, Alexander loved cuddling and any form affection or attention. He loved being center of his fathers' attention, and got jealous when someone came over to 'steal' his daddies away. Laurens made that joke, and it took forever to calm him down. Just like tonight.  
  
   " _ **Waaaaaaaaaaaahh**_!", the wailing of the baby had woken them both out of a dead sleep, groggy and confused and worried, they ran to Alexander's room (really just a side room off of their bedroom. "Hush baby, oh what's the matter?", he hiccuped and sobbed into Thomas's shoulder while James looked to see what triggered the upset baby in the first place. Thats when they heard it. A loud booming noise and the crackle of lightning and thunder. "Oh baby...did the mean storm wake you up?", he nodded and continued blubbering softly.  
  
   They changed his diaper and let him sleep between them. It was the best night of sleep any of them had ever gotten.

 


	82. Samuel Mell - Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:Aboianabstractshape
> 
> Would you consider human!squip as a child and the squad trying care for it despite the squip being difficult as HECC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prewritten months ago, before I even created this book. Thats's when my creativity was at it's peak...that's why it's so quick and long! Enjoy!

   The Squip had a headache, he opened his eyes slowly..why wasn't he dead? He was supposed to be long gone... did it not work? He looked around the room, it was pale blue with clouds and birds, a rocking chair beside him, with a bookshelf filled with children's books. Stuffed animals were poking out of a toy box, blocks with the alphabet and numbers. The ceiling had glow in the dark stars, and a baseball nightlight was by his bed. He was confused at what had happened and where he was. Only when he tried standing up in his...crib? He noticed that he was wearing a dark blue onsie. What happened? He felt his legs gave out from under him, and he hit his head on the side of the crib.

   Before he could stop himself, he let out a cry of pain. He heard heavy footsteps coming towards him, it was Jeremy! "Oh Sammy, what's wrong buddy?", why was Jeremy talking to him like that? He rubbed the side of his head, "oh baby...did you hit your head? How about I kiss it better?", that won't work it just- oh... it did feel a little better. "C'mon buddy, let's go get something to eat. ", he wasn't hungry at all, he lost his appetite when he realized he was wearing a diaper, even more so at the fact he used it. "But first, let's get you changed.", he made eye contact with anything but Jeremy's eyes. He seemed to pick up on his distress.

   "Baby, are you feeling okay?", "NO!" even his words was babyish garble, "oh sweetie, tell daddy what's wrong...", he felt tears pick up at his eyes, why couldn't Jeremy tell he was embarrassed?! "Oh...I bet you just want to cuddle, don't you baby?", he thought a moment, and hugged Jeremy's neck. "I'll take that as a yes. C'mon Sammy. Let's get you dressed. Want to help daddy pick some clothes out?", I refuse to wear those garments! "Alright, how about this or this?", he held up a minty green shirt and stretchy blue pants, and a grey short sleeve shirt that would reach his knees. Well...he was rather warm. He chose the shirt, and let Jeremy dress him. "Alright little man. Let's go see Papa.", papa? Who was papa?

   They walked down stairs, and he looked at the pictures that dorned the walls. Pictures of Jeremy and Michael, then, along the middle of the stairs, there were pictures of a little baby boy with black hair that fell at his ears, bright blue eyes and a light blue blanket. The baby had been smiling at the time, and Michael and Jeremy looked as though they've been crying. Presumably from happiness. Had he...taken over this child's body? He was brought to reality when a bright light hit his eyes. They were in the kitchen, where a familiar boy was making breakfast.

   "Hey babe.", the two shared a kiss, making the Squip cringe and stick his tounge out in distaste. "Hey there little man. Have a nice sleep?", "poor thing hit his head. ", "oh no! Poor baby. I know what looked make you feel better....", he was taken out of Jeremy's arms and swung around. He was shocked at first, but let out a surprised giggle. "There is that Sammy Smile we love so much.", we was sat in the highchair. A plate of thinly sliced strawberries and bananas with cut up pancakes and a bottle of some sort of juice. He looked for the fork, not seeing one, he made a whining noise, it seemed to get Michaels attention. "What's wrong kiddo? I know your hungry.", "Maybe he's sick?", "he seems fine...", "Maybe he wants you to feed him.", He picked up a fork and lifted the piece of pancake to his mouth. The Squip huffed and reached for it, "oh, you want the fork!", "sorry kiddo! Last time it happened you hurt yourself.", he sighed and opened his mouth. It tasted fantastic! He opened his mouth for more, "there is our Sammy! " Michael smiled at him.

    By the time breakfast was done, he had syrup all over his face, and he was grumpy when Jeremy wiped him down. "Okay sweetie, you want to go play?", "no! I don't want to!". It came out as garbled words, making the men smile sweetly at him. The two sat on the couch, with the Squip pressed between them...he felt warm and...safe. Jeremy and Michael weren't going to hurt him.

   They set up his very own room, gave him love and attention, cuddled and kissed him, read him bedtime stories, and fed him delicious foods. He had tears welling up in his eyes...he felt...happy. He let out a small yawn and snuggled into Michael and Jeremy. "Someone's sleepy.", "Let me put this kiddo to bed. It's about his naptime.", "Jere-bear. Let him stay here...". And the three were snuggled together, happy. The Squip woke from a long nap, smiling slightly. Michael and Jeremy were snuggled together, holding him between them. He squirmed at the feeling of a messy diaper. Stupid child body! How could he tell them he needed to be changed? He climbed unsteady onto Michaels chest, putting his hands on his cheeks and pushing. Michael work with a start, Squip kissed kiss nose and hugged him. "Aw, you waned to cuddle with papa huh?", he blew a rasberry. "Oh, you don't want Papa Kisses?", he babbled and poked his nose. "Hmm...someone needs to be changed...Now Sammy. I know you don't like this, but you need to start walking soon, okay?", he was placed on wobbly feet, and Michael held his hands as they walked around. It took some getting used too, but he was getting used to it. "Such a big boy! "Michael praised, "now let's go get changed. Up you go.".

   After he was changed, he was led back to the livingroom. He was placed in front of toys, he scrunched up his nose and pushed them away. Michael looked worried for a minute."Sammy, buddy use your words. What's wrong? You've been acting off all day.", Squip felt his lips wobble at the thought of upsetting Michael. "Da! So!", at least it was somewhat english. "It's okay baby.", he kissed his cheek and pushed a teddy into his arms. It was soft and fuzzy, he couldn't help but hug it. "I know you can't understand me. But, me and Jeremy were so happy to get you. We were...distant before. Jeremy left me alone for so long, I felt so scared... But..after we made up after the Squip - incident.... we got engaged...That's why we aren't married yet. But, we wanted a little boy or girl to be in our wedding. A few months after our engagement...we got the call to come get you. And man, did we fall in love with you. You never cried much, and loved to cuddle. We love you so much Samuel. And we wouldn't give you up for the world. And I can promise you, even when you get into the rebellious the teen years, we will always love you. No matter what. ", he had tears running down his cheeks.

   He looked so happy....even he wouldn't take this away from them. "Dada. "He whimpered, "what did you just say?", "Dada?", "oh. God! JEREMY! GET UP!GET UP! ", "Michael! Wha' wrong?", "Sammy. Say it again!", "Dada!", "Michael...oh god..", they hugged him tightly. "Dada! Dada!".Tears wet his face as they kissed him, "your first word! My special boy gets to sleep in our bed tonight!", "Dada!". He was kissed on both cheeks, drowning in affection. He liked it.


	83. Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: WERK WERK!
> 
> Would be cool in another chapter if we saw forced Alex kinda fighting against it then slowly falls into that mindset of a baby and seeing James and Thomas as daddy and papa

   "Alexander, open up! Yummy, yummy, green beans...", "Jefferson this isnt funny any-", he was cut off by a spoonful of mashed green substance. Jeffersons triumphant expression turned into one shock as the green susbstance was spat back out at him. Alex now wore a smile, "I see how it is. "He frowned and wiped his facd with a napkin. "Thomas! Must give him something he wants!", "I am not gooing to cave. Alexander. You need your veggies.", "no! Fuck you!", Thomas slammed the spoon down "Alexander! We dont use that language in this house!", he was lifted from the highchair and put in the 'naughty' chair. He crossed his arms and didnt say anything, "you can sit here until you can learn to behave." James scolded.  
  
   It had only been five minutes, but to Alexander, it felt like an eternity. He was getting restless, and hungry. Hot tears rushed past his eyes and knto his cheeks, he let out soft sobs and wiped his eyes with his fists. "Alexander? What's wrong?", his chest heaved as he sobbed. "Shhh...it's okay..look at daddy, it's okay...daddy's here...daddy's here..".  
  
   Alexander had been calmed down, slowly but surely. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!", "Alex..hush...shh...breathe baby...deep breathes....", "how about we get something to eat, will that make you feel better?", "if you finish your dinner, you can have some ice cream.", "o..okay..", "c'mon baby. Let's go find something better than that yucky green gunk.", "hey!", "no offence Thomas, but you cant cook.", they two mock glared at each other, making Alexander smile a little. They'd love to see more of that smile.  
  
   He had been put to bed fairly reasonable time, and gently rocked back and forth, until he fell asleep.  
He slept soundly most of the night, until a thunderstorm rolled in. He bolted up in his small bed and screamed "DADDY! PAPA!", heavy footsteps fillled the house and they were in the room quickly. "Shh...it's okay baby...daddy and papa are here...", he hiccuped and crawled into their laps.   
  
They were _his_ daddy and papa. Just like they wanted.


	84. Consent is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: a_boof
> 
> ok but like  
> michael and jeremy are making out, and michael wants to have sex  
> jeremy's really nervous and doesn't want to (because of the events of Halloween) but goes along with it anyways because he wants to please michael  
> michael's about to fuck him when jeremy stops and breaks down crying  
> and like?? michael is The Best Boyfriend Ever™ and comforts him

_He couldnt **move...**_  
  
 _He couldnt **breath...**_  
  
 _His mind buzzed, and he was screaming for it to **stop.**_  
  
   He and Michael had been hanging out, when Michael had initiated kissing. He was fine with that, it was the next part that made him panic. Michael started assaulting his neck, nibbling and sucking. He'd definetly would have hickies tomorrow.  
  
  _"Ngh.. **Jere**...",_ "Micha...", pleasure _physically...but_ not _emotionally.. "Jere?_ Are you sure you want this? We can stop..", here it was, a way out. They could stop... **_"no!_** Uh, I mean, no. Lets do it.". Michael gave him an unsure look, but turned to dig through the drawer by his bed, producing lube and a condom.  
  
   Michael already had it rolled on, and was about to enter, when Jeremy finally started crying. "Jere! Are you alright? Did I hurt you?", he pulled away and wrapped his arms around Jeremy's chest in a comforting way. That's when it clicked. The Halloween Party. Chloe. "Jeremy...it's okay...you dont have to do anything you dont want to. ", " C..Chloe-", "I dont give a fuck what Chloe thinks. She forced herself onto you and that wasnt right. I want everything to be safe and consensual between us.", Jeremy smiled slighty, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. "T..Thanks Micha...", "anything for you, I'm going to wash this stuff off. Then we can cuddle for a while.", Jeremy smiled and went to put pajamas on.   
  
   True to his word, Michael came out, got dressed and cuddled with him..watching Princess Diaries and falling asleep, cuddled together.. Chloe could go fuck a cactus for all Michael cared, he wouldnt do what she did. He loved Jeremy...and wouldnt force him to have sex or touch him without his permission.


	85. Squip Protection Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Soul
> 
> What about Human!Squip Au where The squip is a freshman in highschool and Michael jeremy Jake Christine Chloe Rich brooke and Jenna are the upper classmen that participate in the tradition of "this freshman here? I've adopted him." where with everyone else theyre just "Get your own son" but the squip's just so confused and maybe Michael, Jake, Jeremy and Brooke especially getting into the whole "im your parent" thing

   Samuel Squip wasnt typically a nervous kid, but this was a big transition. He was going from Junior High into High School. He wasnt anything special, until about a week into school he was apporached by a group of seniors at lunch. "Uh...hello?", "You were right Jere! He is adorable!", "Brooke!", "excuse me?", "sorry anout Brooke. She doesnt have a filter. I'm Michael. This is is Jeremy, Brooke, Jenna, Chloe, Christine, Jake and Rich.", "I'm Samuel.", "Nice to meet you. Me and the squad just want to invite you to sit with us.c, "uh..sure!".  
  
   Samuel Squip rarely was confused. This was one of those odd times when he was.He was confused why they thought it was necessary to escort him everywhere. Or why they seemed to get angry when someone older tried talking to him. Jake had gotten in trouble when a junior boy tried to grope his ass in the hallway, but had gotten off with a warning. The boy was suspended almost immediately.   
  
   The girls seemed more protective, since he was "small" and "innocent", Brooke explained that some people just have a needmto protect adorable things. Like puppies and babies. He guessed it had to do with his big brown eyes, and his pudgy body and baby face.   
  
   He was now sitting between the vending machines, head against his legs with tears rolling down his face. A boy had pantsed him in gym and he had ran out of the gymnasium. Michael had found him, and immediately went into protective mode. He called the Squad over and they consoled him, wel the girls did. They boys went to "talk" to the boy.  
  
But, he couldnt say he didnt enjoy the attention.


	86. Hiatus/I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings
> 
> -mentions of suicidal thoughs  
> -personal reasonings  
> -Im sorry.

Im sorry, but I am not in the right mind set to write right now. This story in on hiatus until I can work myself out of it.

 

EwItsEvan is going to be taking over until I can feel up to it. Im sorry, but I just cant take it anymore.

 

I never expected this to become popular. I never thought I could get this far with it. This story was created so I could vent...but even that doesnt work. 

I'll try to ba back as soon as possble...

 

But i cant promise anything.

 

Im so sorry..

 

Im not just "whining" and "begging for attention"..I do have some issues in my life that need to be taken care of.

For those who care the reason I havent been writing as much is due to anxiety, depression and the fact I'm off my antidepressants. My mental health doctor went out of business and we cant find an affordable one. My internet ha been down for a few days and im on my mom's hotspot with an hour limit. 

I know I come off as funny and charasmatic, but to me I'm the opposite.

To be honest...When I get off my medication, I feel suicidal. Only last October did I actually get the help I needed because I broke down in tears and begged and screamed until my mom finally got me evaluated. Then my grandmother used scare tactics so I wouldnt want to go. It didnt work, and I got the help I needed. 

But isnt enough.

All my life I've been though of as "less than" and "hardly noticeable". 

I dont want people trying to understand, if they dont know what the feeling of constantly drowning feels like. It starts in the gut as a cold, twisting stab of pain, travels to your heart and wrap arpundnit like a spidery vine of cold despair, around uour thoat, making you stuggle to breathe, and into your head where there wil always be the voice nagging and picking at you, until you finally snap.

 

this may be the end for a while.

 

Im sorry.


	87. A Childs Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: AND PEGGY
> 
> Alex and Thomas getting into a argument after the cabinet meeting and it causes Tommy to fall into little space when he gets home and dada James comes home to comfort his baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy and short.
> 
> Pulled myself out of my depression long enough to putnthis together.

    Thomas was getting madder by the minute. And the madder he got, the more frustrated he got, and if he got frustrated he got upset. "Thomas, angel are you okay?", he grumbled something incoherant. "Come on baby. Let's go get you into warm pajamas.", "okay..". He was quickly changed, and fed a lunch of a bologna sandwich and potato chips. "Daddy..why does Alex hate me?".  
  
   "Baby, he doesnt hate you. You two just argue. ", "I wanna say sorry.", "oh! Well, we can call him up tomorrow...if you want to apologize.", "okay!". He was bathed and tucked into bed,, read a story and kissed on his cheek. "Night baby.", "nigh' daddy.".  
  
   The next morning, he was waiting paitiently waiting to apologize. Which seemed odd, considering he didnt like Alex much, and vice versa. "I'm proud of you baby, apologizing to Alex like this.", Thomas smiled as James began the phone call.  
  
  "Alexander! Phone!", "just a moment!", "now!". He rubbed his eyes and went downstairs, where his phone was charging. "Hello?", "Aleander! I have someone who wants to tell something.", "James? Who are you-", "hi Alex!", "Thomas?", "Tommy!", "well..Tommy. What is it you want to tell me?", "I'm sorry...I didnt mean to yell.", "Oh...oh!", this was a childs apology. "It is quite alright...", "really?", "of course! I apologize as well. I lost my temper.", "it's okay!".  
  
  During the next Cabinet meeting, to everyone's surprise, Thomas and Alexander kept to themselves, politely critizing each other with friendly smiles.


	88. Bad Boys Get Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: radioheadgay 
> 
> uhhh but like forced little! jeremy being a "bad boy" and michael punishing him??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass wait, I'm heere for a while.   
> But, if you don't like spanking and lots.. lots of crying  
> I recommend you skip this chapter.

Michael wasn't one to give out punishments. Especially to Jeremy. Sure, he's a huge brat, but Michael loved him to death. 

But Jeremy has, for some reason, been getting worse behavior wise. Even when he did every single thing that usually calms the little down, nothing seemed to work.   
The squad keeps saying to keep trying, but Jake, Michael's closest friend out of the group, says other wise. 

"The only was to get him to stop is to punish him." Jake stated, taking a sip of coffee. Him and Michael decided to hang out while Jeremy and Rich were at daycare. The two really needed their break.   
Michael quickly shook his head. "No! I can't do that!" he protested, he really hated putting his hands on Jeremy or hurting him in general. Jake sighed. "Michael, he isn't gonna die from it, just put him in the corner, maybe a smack on the mouth for bad language and if it comes to it. 

Belt." 

 

That was two weeks ago, Jeremy's behavior was getting worse and Michael was about to get another migraine.   
"Daddy, I'm hungry.." Jeremy whined as he stood in front of Michael, whom was laying on the couch. "Jerbear, you just ate. Can you wait for a litte b-" "No!" "Jeremy please-" "No, No, NO!" the little cried. Michael huffed, "Jeremiah Heere, go upstairs."   
Jeremy left the room and Michael hope he did as told. 

Nope. 

About twelve minutes later, a noise came from the kitchen, making Michael sigh and get up. He walked in the room, seeing the Jeremy had gotten into the cookies, making Michael frown. "Jeremy, what did I tell you? Put it up now." he demanded, making the other stick his tongue out. "Jeremy, don't make me punish you." Jeremy didn't budge at that, in fact, he threw the jar of cookies at Michael, the sweets spilling onto the ground. 

At this point, Michael has had enough. He quickly grabbed Jeremy by the arm as the little cried out a sorry or two, but Michael ignored it as the two got to the couch. The taller male put Jeremy stomach down on his lap, making the little squirm in fear. "D-Daddy no! Me sowwy!" Jeremy sobbed as Michael raised a hand. Though the cry panged at his heart, he knew he had to punish Jeremy in some way. Michael's hand swiftly came down, smacking Jeremy's backside. The boy cried as Michael continued a bit. 

"Are you going to be good?" Michael growled

smack 

"Y-Yes!" Jeremy sobbed before Michael stopped. Jeremy cried, jumping off Michael's lap before rushing to his room. Michael sighed before sitting there to process what happened. After cleaning up the cookie mess in the kitchen, he headed to Jeremy's room. He slowly opened the door, seeing Jeremy in the corner with his small pac-man plush. 

"Jer, baby?" Michael called out making Jeremy jump and sniffle, Michael slowly walked over to Jeremy. "I-I'm sorry Daddy.." Michael felt horrible. "Jeremy, it's okay.. Daddy was just angry.." he sighed, hugging the little. "Can you be a good boy and tell me why you were so upset?" "You don't love me.." "Of course I love you Jeremy! But when you're bad, I get mad... How about this, I'll get you some ice cream and we can watch a Dinsey movie. How does that sound?"   
Jeremy nodded, smiling as he wiped tears away.

And that was exactly what they did.


	89. Not My Baby! (Kill me with this title-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Afluffydragon 
> 
> Ooooo! Maybe forced! little Squip and the squad as caregivers with way over protective Michael? :O

"Michael, maybe you're being a bit.. over protective-"  
"AM NOT!"

Currently, the squad was trying to get Eric(Squip) in a daycare, and Michael obviously was opposing the idea. Michael loved his little Squippo and never wanted to let the little go. Honestly, the squad was really scared to pull them apart. "Micha, look, they need to interact with other littles. they aren't going to be very social with other if they don't get the chance." Brooke huffed, furrowing her eye brows together. Michael shook his head. "I don't want them to go." he whined, hugging Eric tighter. "Daddy let go-" the little huffed. They felt as if they were being suffocated. Michael sighed, letting go of them. 

"Michael, please. If Eric doesn't like it, they don't have to go again." Jeremy offered as the others nodded. Michael thought for a moment, before giving in.   
"Fine." 

\---------------------

 

The next day, Rich and Michael went to go drop Eric off. Michael walked in to sign Eric in, holding the little closely. After signing in, the two walked into the daycare, Michael looking around nervously. Eric seemed excited after seeing all the other littles with stuffed animals. Michael sat them down, smiling sadly. "Okay Squippo, Daddy has to leave for a little while. Be good to Ms. Hansen, okay?" Eric nodded before simply running off to the other littles, making Michael huff. He walked to the car, frowning. Rich snickered. "No goodbye hug?" "No goodbye hug.."


	90. Two Birds With One Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm combing two request, saves more time!   
> Loopholes >:D
> 
> Requested by: LexiSparks005 
> 
> I need more of this!!! More of Michael and little!Jeremy! Please!
> 
> and:
> 
> a_boof 
> 
> um um um im OBSESSED with little jeremy wearing dresses!! gosh!! maybe you could do more??

Jeremy hummed quietly as him and Michael walked through a small "Littlespace shop" they found at the mall. It was expensive, but Michael didn't give a shit. 10% off was what drew him over. The two were looking at two completely different sections, Michael looking at the boy outfits while Jeremy looked at all the pretty dresses. His eyes stopped on one certain dress, it was a white dress with a pattern exactly like his iconic shirt. His eyes shimmered, running over to his caregiver. "Daddy! Daddy! Look!" He squealed, holding up the dress. Michael turned around to see it, making him smile. 

"Do you want to try it on Jerbear?" He asked, chuckling when Jeremy nodded frantically. "Alright, come on." Michael took the little's hand, heading over to the changing room. Jeremy tried to tell Michael that he could put it on himself, but Michael insisted on helping. After Jeremy slipped the dress on, he looked in the mirror, smiling brightly. "Do I look pretty daddy?" Jeremy asked, turning to his caregiver. Michael nodded. "You look beautiful Jeremy! Give me a twirl." Jeremy did so, giggling as he twirled around. 

Michael took a picture of Jeremy in multiple dresses, posting them to instagram afterwards. 

The two walked out of that store with a bag full of dresses and ten dollars left.


	91. Almost kidnapped at walmart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storytime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happened at May 1st.
> 
> Very true and very recent.

So.

I think I was almost kidnapped.

My cousin mother and I, were all at Walmart at midnight. Her check had hit and we were feeling snacky.

I had to sit down because my blood sugar got too low, (Im prediabetic and it can suddenly drop *runs in my family*) and told my mom i was going to sitnon the bench in front of checkout. I wasnt that far from my mom and cousin, and but he didnt know that.

I was pretending to listen to music( I just wear earphones for comfort) and looked up to see a old, balding man lurking around me. He wasnt close exactly, but he was staying near me. I visibly tensed up, which my kom noticed because she has fucking radar or something. My cousin had just finished talking with an old friend, and noticed the guy standing around, and pointed him out to my mom.

 

Keep in mind I am a middle class, white, 5'5" female teenager from rural Texas. And I looked like shit and not at all threatening.

My hair was in a messy bun, I was in flannel pajamas, a jacket, sneakers and no makeup. I didnt look my best. So my first thought was 'what the hell does he want with me? There's a cute cashier over there that's pretty.'.

My mom noticed him, and he noticed her. She gave him the look all fathers give their daughters first boyfriend 

 

The 'touch her in any way possible and I will rip your balls off and feed them to the dog' look.

Lets just say he backed off.

I dont wanna make assumptions but, he fit the pervert profile.

Think of Bob from the movie 'Freeway'*great movie by the way*, but balder, older and wearing black square framed glasses and wearing a flannel shirt and baggy cameo pants. 

 

He didnt do anything, but let's just say if he did, my knee was groin level.


	92. Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My new story, a Q&a book is open!

Feel free to ask me anything!

 

[Q&A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520453)


	93. Kids Will Be Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Blue_Haddock 
> 
> Could you please do another Bouncing Baby continuation, like with Cynthia Forcing Zoe into a toddler like headspace?
> 
> Just like her mom, and Evan, Maybe Larry?

When Zoe found out what her what her mom did to Evan, she was confused...but happy.  
  
   Evan wasnt as timid or quiet as he was before, he wouldnt quietly ask for something, he'd straight up cry if it wasnt handed over. Which had worried her at first, but she learned to accept the fact that all babies cry. She thought is was cute how he'd follow her around, sucking on a pacifier and staring quizzically at her. As if her was assessing her. She would let him brush her hair clumsily, and he'd let her feed him small bites of food. 

  That wasnt what threw her off, but what her mother did next.  
  
     She had woken up to a replaced wardrobe. For a toddler! Complete with overalls and t-shirts. Her highheels had been replaced with slip-on shoes or mary janes. Her skirts had been replaced with long dresses. "Mom? What's this?", "oh, do you like it? I figured, since Evan got a new one, then you should too!c, "this is kid stuff!", "Oh..you dont like it?", no..not the eyes. Not the sad eyes! "No! I..do. I like it. Alot.", she smiled and nodded "would you mind coloring with Evan? He keeps trying to sneak off with the chicken strips. At the rate he goes, there'll be none left!", Zoe nodded and got dress in a dark blue shirt and overalls, opting to go barefoot.  
  
   "Hey Ev...what cha' drawing?", he proudly held up a colored picture of a dinosaur. Ahe colored for a while, him showing her every pixture her colored. Until it got boring, he showwd her the last pixture and ahe replied with "Very nice! Wanna watch TV?", he nodded and held his arms up. Evan was surprisingly light. She flipped through the channels until landing on a particularly colorful one. Evan seemed facinated by it, although it was just the instumental of nursury rhymes and colorful shapes floating around the screen. Her mom came back in and told them to get ready for dinner.  
  
   She gave them cut up chicken strips, green beans and mashed potateos and gravy with a drink of choice. She got a cup of apple juice, Evan got grape. (That fiend.). They ate in silence, Evan occasionally babbling and talking nonsense. Afterwards, Mrs. Murphy wiped down both of their faces and let them go "play.".  
  
    The two continued the show, until both started yawning. She decided it was about time to rest." Hey Ev, you sleepy?", he looked at her and rubbed his eyes, curling up beside her.  
  
Mrs. Murphy found the two curled up together on the sofa. Her little girl and her baby boy.


	94. Worse than Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Lida
> 
> Can you do JD comforting kurt who has PTSD from getting shot

_He could hear it again._  
  
_The crunching of leaves.._  
  
_His fast heartbeat._  
  
Ram was _gone._ He was dead.. _dead.. **dead.**_  
  
**_No..no..Veronica...Ram..JD!_**   
  
He sat up, gasping for air, JD immdiately turned to him to calm him down. "Shh..it's okay...just a bad dream..just a bad dream...", Ram..Veronica..you...dead..", "hey, hey..look..Veronica is over there, see? She's _fine.._ I'm right _here.._ see? I'm safe too. Ram's at home. He's safe. We're all okay.", "b..but-", "Kurt..it's okay..".  
   
_**It**_ _**wasnt.**_  
  
He had woken up at three in the morning screaming in absoulte _terror._ Blood curdling screams and crying. The sound of someone who was about to die, and pleading for their life. The sound of absoulte horror. He had, understandably, getting night terrors from being shot, almost fataly, in the chest while the four were out. Ram had been first, a shot to the chest, barely missing a main artery. Veronica staying with him while JD and Kurt ran for help. Kurt had pleaded, begged and cried. And as terrified as he was, he still stood up to the man in all black. He was shot in the stomach. A almost-fatal wound. But _miracously,_ they had all survived. But being shot, still haunted Kurt's dreams.  
  
"Hey darlin'..listen..", his head was pushed against JD's chest, where there was a calm, steady heartbeat. "Listen..shh..", he closed his eyes and focused on the steady beat. Almost falling asleep against the calming noise. "We are all okay darlin'...there's nothing to be scares of anymore. I swear on my life, I'll protect you...".


	95. Preschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:LexiSparks005
> 
> Daddy! Jake, Baby! Rich, and Toddlers! Jeremy and Michael???
> 
> Daddy!Jake, Baby!Rich, and Preschoolers! Jeremy and Michael?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two birds, one stone.

   "Hey boys, how'd you like to go to a special place with daddy?", "Rich come?"Jeremy asked, "yes baby. Rich can come.", the two toddlers had had been intitally excited for Preschool, until they heard horror stories from Dustin Kropp. Now they refused to eve think about it. Rich didnt really understand, he just sat around home all day with Jake. What he did next may have been a little mean, but they needed to see it wasnt so bad.  
  
   "Daddy! No go! I behave! Pinky pwomise!", "Daddy...no..go..", both were crying and hiccuping and latching onto him. Rich had been strapped to his chest in a baby carrier, and the other twonwere making it difficult to say goodbye. "I'm sowwy! I sowwy! I be good dada!", he was only called dada by Michael when he was extremely upset. "Baby boy...Jerebear. You two are big boys now. If you go to school today, and not enjoy it.. Then daddy will never make you come back.", the two sniffled and let him lead them inside.  
  
   It was colorful and bright, toys and books covered almost every surface, as well as various activities.  A woman named Heather M. smiled brightly, "hi there! Are these two handsome boys joining us today?", "hopefully.", "well, I bet we have some activites you all will love. Say bye to your daddy boys." The two waved sadly. Rich blew a rasberry and sucked his thumb as a goodbye.  
  
  When he came to pick them ups a few hours later, they were estatic, telling him all about their day. They had painting, and coloring, videogames and even let Michael put his headphone on when he got overwhelmed. They met two new boys, Connor and Evan, who thet were put in the same group as. Evan was Connor's boyfriend. Michael told him how only he and Evan could use the special bean bags in the quiet room.  
  
"Seems like you two enjoyed yourselves! Do you want to go back tomorrow?", "yes!", "yay!", "du?".


	96. NoNameYet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More FORCED! little Rich w/ Daddy!Jake? (Maybe just jake?)
> 
> Requested by: LexiSparks005

   "Open up Richie...", he turned his head from the wierd concoction Jake had made. It was cute at first, more cuddles and warm bathes together. Then it was the bottles, then diapers, then the lock on the bathroom door. Now it was spoonfeeding! Jake was treating him like a baby! "Rich, it's yummy...see?", he took a small bit off the top and smiled. 

   "No. Get the fuck away.", he was hit on the leg. Jake never hit him. He stopped squirming and looked at him with glassy eyes. Jake hit him! He didnt even realize he was crying until Jake gave him a warm, soft smile, and was wiping his cheeks. "Oh baby, did it hurt? I'm sorry. Daddy didnt mean to hit you so hard...", daddy? This was getting creepier..and oddly comforting...

   "Come on baby..just try it? For daddy?", he sighed and opened his mouth slowly, and allowed his the spoon to be put in his mouth. It didnt taste as bad as he thought. His stomach grumbled, and opened his mouth for another bite. "Someone's hungry!", he nodded and opened wider. After being fed, he was cleaned up and sat on his lap. "Hey Richie..I got my special baby a present...a present? For him? Jake pulled out a bag from the side of the couch and let him see inside. A purple blanket, a pink teddy bear and a light blue pacifier. "Huh?", "you've been such a good boy, I thought you deserved this.". He looked from Jake, to the bag and back again.

 

"Mine!".

    Rich had been easy to slip into a headspace, all he needed was occassional assurance he was a good boy" and "a handsome boy". When others came around, they usually complimented him on how he acted and behaved. He never played with his food or made a big mess, or screamed and cried when he didnt get his way. 

He was Jake's perfect little baby.


	97. Too Cute!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jake and jeremy being grossly cute and the squad fucking complaining about is my mood for 2018
> 
> Rrequested by: a_boof 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i got diabetes from writing this.

    When Jake had asked Jeremy out, they had been accepting and excited. They walked to class together holding hands, Jake carried his books for him and gave him his letterman jacket at games, amd occassionally got detention for making out in the supply closets.  
  
   They tended to be a little too lovey dovey in public. When the Squad went to pinkberry after school, they both shares a strawberry-chocolate frozen yogurt. Occasionally they caught the two on dates and found them sharing drinks with two straws.  
  
   They had it when they started calling each other pet-names at a Squad-only party and didnt stop for anything. "We get it! You're in love! No need to rubbit in our faces.", "the only thing in my face is Jeremy's-", "finish that sentence. I dare you." Jenna scowled, the two shrugged her off and went bqxk to kissing.  
  
   They were honestly really good for each other, the two were practically glued to each others sides. It was so cute, Jeremy even got them matching suits for prom! When they did seperate. All they did was talk about each other. 

Even when they argued, screaming until they were hoarse and crying, they still loved each other.

  
In all honesty, no matter what anyone said or did...It was a perfect relationship.


	98. Too Cute to Be Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Afluffydragon
> 
> Would you be up for a fic of caregiver!Brooke and Christine bringing a little!rich home for the first time to meet the others who are caregivers as well except for Jeremy?
> 
> I would say yes Jeremy's a little, but the others can have littles too if you want! I'm not too specific!

   "Jere! Calm down! I know your excited, but he jsnt goin anywhere!", "baby!", "I know Jerebear. The baby's coming home today. We're going to go see him.", Michael gently tugged Jeremy back by his overalls. "Just one second baby! Stay by daddy's side.", "okay..".  
  
   "Hey Chloe.", "Michael! Jeremy! So good to see you-", "baby here? Baby here?", Jenna suppressed a laugh. Jeremy was excited to see another little. "Not yet. But he will be soon.", "aww..", "Jeremy...I know you're excited. But the baby is very likely to be sleepy. He's had a long trip and he'll be cranky.", "oh...sorry.", "Jere, go play with Jake. I'm sure he'd love to see you!", "un'le Ja!".  
  
   "Guys? We're here! And got a special surprise!", "the baby!", "Jeremy! What did I tell you-", "Michael, it's okay. The baby's awake.", "I see baby?", "of course!". The couple settled on the couch and Jeremy was sat beside them. "Everyone, this is Rich.".  
  
   Brown eyes stared into blue curiously, his lips pursed around the pacifier, soft locks of blong hair falling across his forehead, some parts streaked with red. "Pretty baby."he said bluntly, reaching to touch his hand. The group was trying not to laugh at his antics, "yes Jere, he is a pretty baby.". Rich smiled and giggled behind the pacifier, holding Jeremy's finger and shaking it.   
  
   The two became inseperable. Getting into all sorts of mischief together, from stealing from the cookie jar, to hiding in the clothes racks in Walmart.   
  
Anyone could tell the two were closer than anything.


	99. Forgetting and Forgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe human!squip being a single father over the entire squip squad as toddlers?? idk srry...
> 
> Requested by: DontDiePls28

   He had finally gotten them to sleep, he sighed tiredly and collapsed on the bed, running hand through dark hair. Eight kids were exhausting. Even more exhausting now that they were toddlers. They did the strangest things he ever saw.

Like Jeremy insisting ketchup on waffles was good becausd he saw it on TV. Jake was constantly getting hurt, from crashing his tricicyle into a ditch, to falling out of a tree. The girls were constantly talking and playing dress up, and seemed to enjoy making a mess with their clothes. Rich like painting and coloring, and usually decides the best place to draw was on the walls. He spent half the day trying to scrub off the self-portrait. But Michael... Michael was..  
  
   "Dada?", Michael was awake? "Micha? What are you doing up buddy?", he was sniffling softly. "Hide and seek...No one found me...", they were playing hours ago, they had abandoned the game when a cartoon came on TV...had they really forgotten about him so easily? "Oh Micha...I'm so sorry. Daddy didnt mean to forget..", "I..w..was..a..alo..alone..", he was full on sobbing now. "Shh..sh..come on baby...let's get you into some comfy clothes...", he slowly and carefully undressed him, and pulled a old t-shirt over his head.  
  
  He gently tucked Michael into bed next to him, somwthing he didnt usually allow, unless it was a bad day or a nightmare..but Michael...Michael was..  
  
"Love you...dada..".  
  
Michael was perfect.


	100. Naptimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof... hmmmm could you possible do some Jefferson/Hamilton/Madison please? With Madison being a Daddy, Jefferson being a 4-5 year old little, and Hamilton the baby. If that makes any sense at all?
> 
> Requested by: Anon

  _"Thomas,_ stop poking Alexander. He's _trying_ to nap.", "but I wanna play! Cant he play too daddy?", "no, he's taking his nap. You should be taking one soon.", "not sleepy.", "yes you are. How about a movie? Would that make you go to sleep?", "uh huh!".  
  
   The three settled on the couch, Madison popping in a random DVD, watching the two carefully. Thomas had a habit of irritating Alex, which made him extremely cranky. "Ow!", "Alexander! We dont pull hair.", Alex just cocked hia head and pointed to the tv "gu!", "I know, I know. You two want to watch the movie.". It turned out to be an old western movie, which Alexander was quick to fall asleep  to.   
  
    Thomas, however, was bouncing with excitement. By the end of the movie, he was worn out from the bouncing. "Daddy..sleepy.", "I bet you are.". He led Thomas to his bed, holding Alexander with one arm. "Daddy will be right back with a story. I need to put thia little guy to bed.", "okay...".  
  
  
   With Alexander asleep, and Thomas getting there, he felt accomplished. Never have they taken a nap at the same time. Maybe if could line them up, the two could play more often? Of course! Why hasnt he done that!?  
  
   So that is exactly what he did, when Thimas got home from Preschool, and Alex from Daycare, he let them have a snack, then a movie and then both took a nap.   
  
   And they both slept better than ever.


	101. Almost The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you
> 
> Requests are now cut off!

As we are now nearing the end of this book,we have a few words to say.

Thank you for your contribution to the book! I've had so many fun requests! 

Evan, your work on this book has been great! And I thank you for that.

 

And I'm sorry to say that all request are hereby cut off. Please dont send anymore! The last fewmones aremin the works.

 

You all have been so supportive and kind. I cant tell you how grateful I am.

 

When I started this, I hadnt expected it to blow up overnight. But, I woke up the next day with tons of notifications! So many, eventially, I had to get help to write them all! All of you have fantastic ideas, and maybe, In the future...I can write a new book as continuation?

Or even start a new book with one of the ideas?

 

A lot of you seem to like some the prompts, because I got people asking for continuation after continuation!

It's been a pleasure writing with you Evan! And a pleasure writing for you readers!

 

Until Next time, 

 

OppressedArtist


	102. Bubby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable.   
> Now, how about if Mr. Heree and Jeremy get into a fight, causing Jeremy to fall into his little space, but his dad didn’t know he had a space. So he starts trying to take care of him and Jeremy is having none of it. So eventually Mr. heree calls Michael hoping he knows what’s going on, and Michael starts freaking out and screaming, “WHY DIDN’T YOU IMMEDIATELY CALL ME!”
> 
> Requested by: Blue_Haddock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long and somewhat edited.
> 
> Enjoy!

   "Jeremiah Heere! I tols you to clean the room three times!", "I said I'm on it!", "Dont raise your voice at me!", "I'm wasnt!", "Just clean your room!", "dont tell me what to do!c, "I AM YOU DAD AND YOU'LL DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO!". He didnt know not to say that..or why not to say it. But he must have triggered something, because Jeremy started crying his eyes out. "Jeremy?", he was sobbing and had snot dripping down his face, which was screwed up and red. Okay, deep breaths..he cant cry forever.

    It seems he could cry forever.  
  
   He did some research, and found that littles can slip if yelled at, then started hysterically crying. "Bubby! Bubby! I wan' Bubby!", "what the hell is a Bubby?", he rubbed his head. "Jeremy..take a deep breath.", Jeremy sniffled, he looked at him with bleary blue eyes. "There we go..now tell me..what is Bubby?", he shook his head and sniffled. Okay, no help there. Maybe food would help?  
"Come on Jere. Let's get you something to eat.".  
  
     It did not help, all he did was play with his food  and cry when scolded.  
  
  
    "Okay Jere..let's firgure this out...maybe Michael knows...", Jeremy seemed to perk up at that last part. Michael? Is he Bubby?  
  
**_Ring...Ring..Rin-_**  
  
"Mell Residence. Michael speaking.", "hey Michael..can you come over? Jeremy is acting strange.", "...strange...how?", "he keeps crying and whining. Asking for...Bubby?", a muffled curse was heard. "I'm on my way...How long?", "a few hours. We had a fight and he just started crying.", "WHY DIDNT YOU CALL ME SOONER!?", "I DIDNT KNOW!", "HE'S YOUR SON HOW DIDNT YOU KNOW HIS CLASSIFICATION?", "STOP YELLING AT ME!", the two were silent, Jeremy had calmed down and was now resting peacefully on the couch.   
  
   A few moments later, there was a loud knocking at the door, a jingling sound and the door flew open. "Jerebear! Are you okay? Mr. Heere?", he was holding a light blue backpack. "Da!", da? Was Michael his caretaker? "Hey baby. Daddy's sorry he wasnt here. Did Mr. Heere help you?c, he nodded slowly. "Bubby!", "I got him right here. See?", he dug in the bag and pulled out a stuffed bunny. "Bubby!", Bubby was his bunny. He made a mental note.  
  
  Soon, Jeremy and Michael were on there way back to Michael's house. "At least he tried.", "uh huh!", "would you mind staying with him again? Tomorrow?", "uh huh!".  
  
    At least this time, Mr. Heere would know what was happening.


	103. Tiggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some little Michael and Daddy Jeremy? We haven't seen one of those in a while?
> 
> Umm, off the top of my head I just thought of Michael can't stop crying and slips into headspace so Jeremy takes cares of him? I don't really know sorry lol.
> 
> Requested by: LexiSparks005

   "Michael, please stop crying...", he was being rocked, but nothing seemed to help. He wasnt wet, he wasnt hungry and he wasnt sick! What was the matter? "Baby..please stop crying! Do you want something?", Michael's breaths grew softer and his sobs turning into sniffles. "Are you sleepy?", Michael sniffled and curled up in his lap..silently sucking his thumb.  
  
   Michael seemed content hanging on his arm while he chatted with Brooke, but was still crying. "I dont know what to do Brooke! He just keeps on crying and crying!", she smiled and went to pat his hand, only to be slapped on the wrist by Michael. "My daddy! Mine!", "okay Michael. That's enough. Excuse me Brooke.".  
  
   He pulled Michael into his bedroom and looked him in the eyes, "Micha..pleass tell daddy what's going on. ", "n..no...", "why?", "bad! Michael bad!","Michael, you arent bad. You are the sweetest little baby I know. Come on, give daddy that pretty smile.", Michael smiled a little and wiped his eyes. "Daddy?", "yes baby?", "I wan' Tiggy...", "Oh baby..is this because I took him away? Daddy want being mean! Tiggy was dirty. Come on, let's go get him.". Tiggy was Michael's special stuffed tiger. It was a rainbow one, and big sparkly eyes. He never slept without it.  
  
  "There baby...feel better?", Michael nodded and curled up beside Jeremy, sucking his pacifier and holding Tiggy close. "Night baby..", "nigh' da..".

  "Got him to sleep?", "yeah...he just wanted Tiggy.", "Tiggy?", "his Tiger.", she nodded understandingly. "Chrissy is the same way. She cant sleep without Hamilton. Her stuffed pig.", he smiled and went to put the coffee cups in the sink. His eye caught a picture on the wall and felt his chest swell up, Michael had drawn a doodle of him and Jeremy holding hands. He smiled wider and adjusted it. 

He kissed Michael's forehead and pulled his blanket up to his shoulders, and put Tiggy under his arm. "I love you baby.c".


	104. Cotton Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you the cotton candy and hunters au for dear Evan Hansen
> 
> Requested by: Goat+Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Request! Debate in the comments whether I should make part 2!
> 
> Edit: part two of the book is now out! Enjoy!

   Connor Murphy was usually happy person, bouncy and cheerful. Evan Hansen is the human embodiment of a dark and stormy night. _"Owch!",_ "watch where you're going you-", "If I were you. I'd choose your next words _very_ carefully. "E- Evan! Didnt see you there buddy! How's the broken arm?", "fuck off. Leave Murphy alone.", the guy nodded and rushed off. "You okay?"Evqn asked, holding his hand out. Connor felt his heart jump into his throat. It thumped rapidly and his hands got sweaty. So he did the only logical thing he could think of.  
  
_**Run.**_  
  
   Evan was confused, and slightly pissed off by him running away. "I mean, I help the guy, and he juat up and runs away! I didnt even do anything!", "I dont know. Maybe it's because you look like something from ' A Nightmare Before Christmas'?", "Shut up Jared.". "Hey! You! Hamsen!" Evan turned to see Zoe Murphy stomping towards him, her ponytail flying and her face red in anger. He was slammed into the locker, she was surprisingly strong. "What the fuck did you do to my brother?!".  
  
   "What?", "what did you do to my brother? I saw him running away from you.", "He was tripped. I helped him up.", "You helped him?", "yeah. He's too cute to get hurt like that.", "you think my brother's cute?", "yeah. He's adorable. I like him.". "Oh.", the shock was present on her face. "You're..", _"Bi._ Yeah.".  
  
   "Connor. You cant hide in your room forever.", "yes I can!", "Just talk to him! He's nice enough.", "no. He's nig and scary and I dont want to feel it again!", "Con...you're taller than him. He isnt scary, just misunderstood. And that feeling is love, which you have enough to spare.". Connor made a whining sound, something he only did when he knew she was right. "Fine...protect me?", "of course.".  
  
    The next morning, he waited by Evan's locker. Nervously picking at his bright pink sparkly nail polish. "H..hey EVAN!", why did he shout.."Hey Connor.", he felt his heart jump into his throat. "Evan. Are you doing anything this Friday?", "no. You?", "yes! Me and Zoe are having a Cotton Candy party....do you want to come?", Evan looked at him. Connor was dressed in his usual attire of a pastel pink crop trop and light blue skinny jeans. Now that he was close, he could see he had streaks of pink in his hair. But his eyes. A gorgeous blue, and the right one had a splotch of brown. Cute.  
  
"Sure.".  
  
At least he could enjoy _his_ company.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters used, except an OC that will sometimes randomly appear.


End file.
